Un Caballero para una Diosa
by Sakura-Ofiuco
Summary: Seiya ha sido herido de muerte por Hades; por lo que Saori/Athena está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvarlo, incluso renunciar a él. Sin embargo, pronto descubrirá que lo que marca el destino es inevitable. Fundamentalmente un SaoriXSeiya pero qué caray!, no puedo dejar a los demás personajes fuera. GRACIAS POR ESPERAR. 11 LISTO!
1. Cap I Final es Inicio

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. MI INTENCIÓN ES MERAMENTE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO PERSIGUE FINES DE LUCRO.

**Capítulo I**

**Final es Inicio**

La herida fue mortal. Ni siquiera el guerrero más poderoso hubiese podido soportarlo, ni siquiera un guerrero tan fuerte como Seiya. Hades había clavado su espada en su cuerpo y con ello lo había condenado a morir en cuestión de horas.

Saori Kido, quien en su compartía su cuerpo con la poderosa deidad griega Athena, había sufrido igual o más que Seiya tras ese letal ataque. Durante tanto tiempo lo había ocultado, pero ahora, después de tantas desgracias, no podía negarlo, amaba a ese Santo más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Sabía que ese sentimiento estaba prohibido para una diosa y más sentirlo hacia un mortal, pero el destino a veces jugaba malas pasadas.

Ella se sentía en parte culpable del actual estado del Caballero de Pegaso, quien ahora permanecía inerte en una silla de ruedas, con la vista fija en la nada y sin poder percibir ni demostrar emoción alguna; siempre era por ella, Seiya se arriesgaba a toda clase de peligros con tal de rescatarla en esa obsesión de proteger a su diosa… ¿o acaso a Saori Kido (la mujer)?. Ella ya nunca lo sabría, jamás podría preguntarle a su amado.

-Mira Seiya- le dijo como si él pudiera escucharlo- Llegamos al Santuario- le anunció mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas- Aquí es donde libraste tantas batallas y siempre salías bien librado.

Detuvo su andar y lo miró. Aún sin poder creer que en poco tiempo lo perdería para siempre. A Saori de nada le sirvió haber derrotado a Hades, a Poseidón y liberar al Santuario del poder de Saga, si al final no logró tener lo único que deseaba: estar con Seiya y compartir con él como dos jóvenes comunes que están enamorados, dar un largo paseo por el parque, ir al cine, comer juntos, abrazarse y besarse sin que nadie los juzgar; porque eso hacían los chicos y chicas de su edad, pero ellos no, sus destinos habían sido predeterminados para estar en una batalla tras otra.

Pero ahora que Seiya no "estaba" con ella, se sentía más sola que nunca. Ni siquiera sus otros caballeros de bronce podrían entenderla y acompañarla. Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki estaban teniendo un merecido descanso después de casi morir en la batalla contra Hades, ellos también tenían varios asuntos que aclarar en sus vidas; pero invariablemente pronto los buscaría para nombrarlos Caballeros Dorados de Libra, Acuario, Virgo y Leo, respectivamente; ellos se lo habían ganado. Aunque Saori sabía que el que más se merecía ser el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario era su adorado Pegaso.

-Seiya…-le dijo poniéndose frente a él-Tengo que decirte algo importante. Sé que una parte de ti puede entenderme y escucharme… -hizo una breve pausa y agregó con una sonrisa- Te amo…- pronunció por fin y unas lágrimas se le escaparon- Siempre lo he hecho, pero hay tantas cosas que nos separaban que no podía decírtelo. Aunque ahora nada me importa, y no quiero que te vayas sin que lo sepas.

Tomando valor, acercó sus labios a los fríos e insensibles labios de Seiya. De pronto sintió que el joven tuvo un leve estremecimiento, como si por fin pudiera sentir algo.

-¿Seiya?-le preguntó Saori sin obtener respuesta, pero ella estaba segura que Seiya sintió algo. Quizás aún no era tarde, quizá todavía había una oportunidad-¿Seiya me escuchas?

-El hombre está más que acabado- dijo de pronto una voz tras ella- No puedo creer lo bajo que puede caer Athena al amar tanto a este hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó mirando al extraño- Yo soy Touma de Ícaro, un ángel. Mi señora Artemisa me ha enviado para darle muerte a este mortal que se ha burlado de los dioses al vencerlos y más, por ser objeto de un interés anormal en usted.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño- expresó interponiéndose en su camino.

De pronto aparecieron otros dos sujetos- Teseo, Odiseo…-dijo Touma- Apártenla… yo personalmente asesinaré a ese hombre.

Ambos sacaron una lanza y dieron un paso al frente. No había escape. De pronto aparecieron dos siluetas femeninas que intercedieron por ella.

-¡A mí Cobra!

-Puño de Meteoro…

Se trataba indudablemente de Shaina y Marín, las amazonas con rango de plata que seguían protegiendo el Santuario. Con sus respectivos ataques lograron derribar a Teseo y Odiseo; sin embargo, Touma seguía al pie de lucha.

-Gracias- dijo Saori tomando de la mano a Seiya, temía que lo dañaran.

-Descuide… nuestra obligación es protegerla- respondió Marín con la vista fija en Ícaro- Además sabe que cada una, a nuestra manera, apreciamos a Seiya.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de estas mujeres. Nada puede separarme de la tarea que mi señora Artemisa me ha asignado.

Al igual que sus compañeros, sacó una lanza y se dispuso a atacar a las dos amazonas. Sin duda era un joven poderoso pues lograba hacerle frente a las dos a la vez sin mayor contratiempo. Saori sólo observaba la encarnizada batalla, intentaba proteger a Seiya de Touma y de las intenciones de Artemisa de matar al Pegaso. En ese momento se preguntó el por qué su hermana sería tan cruel como para querer arrebatarle la vida.

¿Por qué ahora?- se preguntó Saori en silencio- Justo cuando me di cuenta que él podría salvarse. Estoy segura de que me sintió. Lo sé.

Al pensar en su hermana, tuvo una idea. Quizá si intentaba hablar con los Dioses podrían ayudarla. No importaba lo que le pidieran, sólo quería ver bien a Seiya.

Marín luchaba contra Touma, parecía estar tomando algo de ventaja cuando de pronto se detuvo- Ese colgante… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Shaina, a su vez, comenzaba a pelear contra Teseo y Odiseo, quienes ya se habían puesto de pie- ¡Maldición Marín no dudes y atácalo!- la reprendió con voz agitaba.

Touma la derribó y justo cuando iba a clavarle su lanza Marín le dijo- No, hermano soy yo…

Ícaro se detuvo. Shaina derribó una vez más a sus contrincantes y todo pareció detenerse. Saori vio la oportunidad de actuar- Shaina cuida de Seiya…- dijo y comenzó a correr. Iría a buscar al resto de los Dioses y si tenía éxito, en realidad Seiya nunca estaría en peligro.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el Santuario, pasó por la Torre del reloj, las (ahora abandonadas) 12 casas, llegó a la sala del maestro y más allá estaba la cámara de Athena. No supo cuanto más recorrió, el camino le pareció eterno y se preguntó si para ese momento Seiya estaría a salvo o no. No quiso pensar en ello.

Al fin llegó, era un lugar más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano pudiera alcanzar: el Olimpo. Un lugar exclusivo para los dioses. Saori, como reencarnación de una deidad, podía entrar.

-Athena- le dijo una voz en aquel extraño lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque nunca había visto a aquel hombre en su vida, lo reconoció como si desde hace años se conocieran- Apolo, hermano. He venido a pedirles su ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para ti o para ese joven?- interrumpió Artemisa.

-Calla Artemisa…- sentenció y de nuevo se dirigió a ella- ¿de qué se trata Athena?

Saori sabía que no podía pedir por Seiya, un simple mortal, y más estando ahí presente Artemisa- Quiero… quiero revertir el tiempo. Es necesario, para… para salvar a… la humanidad.

-¿A la humanidad? Bah… si sólo es por ese hombre- interrumpió de nuevo Artemisa- Aquel que se atrevió a desafiar a Poseidón y Hades.

-¿Es cierto Athena?

-No, lo que sucede es que he pensado que han pasado tantas desgracias en la tierra… Quizá si revertimos el tiempo se pueden evitarse. Mi deber como protectora de la tierra es cuidar que no sucedan esos males… Además así podríamos evitar que Poseidón y Hades sean humillados por ese mortal.

Apolo pensó un momento- En eso tienes razón. Zeus, nuestro padre, está furioso por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, nosotros sólo podemos ver el ir y venir del tiempo. Sólo Chronos puede concedértelo- dudó un segundo y agregó- Vamos te llevaré a una entrevista con él.

Saori se sintió alegre, si lograba convencer a Chronos, podría salvar a Seiya.

-No te saldrás con la tuya hermana- le dijo Artemisa por lo bajo.

-¿Yo?... ¿Acaso mi pecado fue elegir a un mortal? ¿Qué me dices de Ícaro?- le respondió, y por la expresión de Artemisa, se dio cuenta que no erró en su suposición. Artemisa, al igual que ella, tenía un humano predilecto.

Apolo la guió hasta una sala donde podría ver al Dios superior a ellos- Chronos- dijo Apolo una vez que se detuvo- Athena ha venido a hacerte una petición.

-Mi señor- comenzó Saori- He venido a suplicarle que revierta el tiempo para poder salvar a la humanidad de las desgracias que han pasado en tiempos recientes.

-¡Imposible! El tiempo no puede ser modificado- sentenció Chronos- Y menos por salvar a los insignificantes humanos.

Apolo la miró como si dijera: lo intenté. Pero Saori insistiría- Pero mi señor no sólo se trata de eso, es también para salvar vidas divinas: Poseidón y Hades. Mi padre, Zeus, seguro estará satisfecho de que sus hermanos no sean vencidos por los humanos.

Chronos vaciló unos momentos- Está bien… - accedió- Algunos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la tierra pudieron haberse evitado, más no todos. ¡Escucha bien! La razón por la que el tiempo no debe modificarse es porque éste se rige por el destino que ya está marcado. Aunque se intenten modificar los hechos, algunos de ellos son inevitables.

-¿Y cómo saber cuáles son inevitables?- preguntó Saori.

-Eso ni yo mismo lo sé… Pero si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte a volver a sufrirlos, en este momento cumpliré tu petición.

Saori dudó un segundo. Luego recordó todo por lo que había pasado Seiya para salvarla una y otra vez, hasta terminar como un vegetal atado a esa maldita silla de ruedas; perdiendo todo, su alegría, su fuerza, su brío y todo lo que ella amaba de él. Si su Caballero de Pegaso pudo superar todas esas pruebas, ella le devolvería el favor y esta vez haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo sano y salvo. Incluso renunciar a él.

-Tomaré el riesgo- concluyó por fin.

-De acuerdo. Pero recuerda ¡nadie puede huir de su destino!- expresó con un tono un poco malicioso, quizás el Dios ya sospechaba que no todo sería como la joven diosa lo esperaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_ASÍ COMIENZA ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE YA NO PODÍA RETENER MÁS EN MI CEREBRO. ES UN INICIO UN TANTO EXTRAÑO PERO ESPERO LOGREN CAPTAR EL CONTEXTO Y COMPRENDAN SI ES QUE CAE EN ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA. ESPERO LA ENCUENTREN DE SU INTERÉS Y LA SIGAN. _


	2. Cap II Efectos

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE A MUCHOS ESTE CAPÍTULO LES CAERÁ COMO BOMBA_

**Capítulo II**

**Efectos**

Los instantes siguientes fueron extraños, Saori recordaba estar con Chronos y pedirle que modificara el tiempo con la intención de evitar hechos lamentables (para ella, sólo significaba salvar a Seiya, su gran amor). Después todo se había envuelto en una especie de luz blanca, era como estar en medio de la nada. De pronto todo se tornó oscuro.

Saori se dio cuenta que esa oscuridad se debía a que tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco los abrió, cuando sus ojos por fin enfocaron, se dio cuenta que estaba en una amplia habitación un tanto oscura. Se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvo descansando en un suave pero frío lecho.

Le parecía reconocer aquella habitación pero no estaba segura. Miró a su alrededor y vio una pequeña ventana donde apenas se colaba la luz. Se acercó a ella y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando notó en dónde estaba. La vista daba a las 12 casas, estaba en el Santuario y parecía intacto, no desolado como la última vez que estuvo ahí con Seiya.

Era un día soleado y tranquilo. Nada parecía alterar la paz del lugar. Saori quien, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Athena, nunca le gustó vivir en el Santuario pues cuando estaba ahí, se sentía sola y lejos de todo el mundo. Decidió salir de su habitación, se acercó a la puerta, intentó abrir pero se dio cuenta que ésta estaba cerrada por fuera. Tiró desesperada de ella sin éxito, comenzó a golpear la puerta para que le abrieran.

Sin embargo, de pronto escuchó que afuera de su ventana, unas personas se acercaban. Regresó hacia ella y le sorprendió ver a un grupo de jóvenes que, hasta antes de cambiar las cosas, creía muertos.  
Subiendo las escaleras que estaban más allá de las 12 casas, aquellas que llevaban a la sala del Patriarca, caminaban Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo; si bien Saori se alegró de verlos, le preocupó notar que llevaban (casi a rastras) a un maltrecho Kanon.

-¡Camina! -le espetó Milo- No que tenías muchas ganas del ver al maestro.

-Después de tu traición y la de tu hermano, dudo que él tenga alguna consideración contigo- agregó Aioria.

-Pe...pero cuando le pida ser…ser el nuevo guardián de la casa de Géminis...-decía dificultosamente Kanon.

-No digas tonterías- le reclamó Milo y le soltó una patada que le sacó el aire de estómago a Kanon.

-Tranquilo Milo-intervino Aioria- Y tú traidor no creas que será tan fácil. Conozco al maestro mejor que nadie y sé que no te hará caso.

-Ya verán que me lo concederá... Si unos ineptos como ustedes pueden ser Caballeros Dorados…

-¡Suficiente! - lo calló Aioria.

Sin decir más, el trío subió las escaleras. La joven, por su parte, recordó cuando Kanon fue a entrevistarse con ella. Quería saber más y sabía que desde esa habitación era posible escuchar un poco de lo que sucedía en la sala del Patriarca. Se acercó a puerta y pegó la oreja.

Aioria entró- ¡Maestro! Hemos traído a este traidor que...

-Déjenlo hablar- dijo la voz del Patriarca.

-Señor, vengo arrepentido a suplicar en el nombre de Athena, que me perdone y me permita ser el nuevo guardián de la casa de Géminis.

Se escuchó un quejido, probablemente Milo lo pateó de nuevo- No oses pronunciar el nombre de Athena- le espetó el escorpión.

-Está bien Kanon- dijo el Patriarca- Puedes ser el Caballero de Géminis.

-¡¿Qué?! -cuestionaron al unísono Aioria y Milo.

-Ya escuchaste Kanon. Ahora ve a tu posición- respondió estoicamente.

-Muchas gracias maestro, verá que lo no defraudaré…-Kanon se fue de ahí. Milo lo siguió con la firme idea de vigilarlo de cerca.

Cuando Aioria se quedó a solas con el Patriarca por fin habló- ¿Por qué haces esto hermano?

-Aioria, más que tu hermano mayor, soy el Patriarca del Santuario. Y estoy consciente que más que nunca necesitamos manos que nos ayuden. Además alguna vez, el cosmos de Athena lo salvo mientras estuvo encerrado en Cabo Sunión.

-Pero eso no te da derecho de desacreditar mi opinión- le reclamó- Deberías apoyarme más.

-¿Más? Sabes perfectamente que te he apoyado en todo, te cedí sin mayor esfuerzo tu rango de Caballero Dorado; te permití liderar la batalla contra Poseidón, en la cual, por cierto, murieron Cáncer, Acuario, Piscis y mi estimado amigo Capricornio.

-Eso no estuvo en mi control, además siempre señalaste la falta de espíritu de Máscara de Muerte y Afrodita.

-Cierto, pero no te exenta de lo demás. Inclusive pasé por alto aquel incidente con esa Amazona que ahora, gracias a tu imprudencia, ha sido degradada a ser sólo una concubina más del Santuario.

Aioria no soportó eso último y reclamó:-Eso fue injusto de tu parte hermano y lo sabes, yo realmente quise a Marín y tú no permitiste que estuviésemos juntos…

-Sabes perfectamente que está prohibido que una Amazona se líe con algún hombre y menos con un Santo. Ellas han renunciado a su feminidad; además resulta un insulto a Athena, entre otras cosas la diosa de la virginidad.

-Tus decisiones intransigentes las pretextas en nombre de Athena, cuando ninguna persona en el Santuario, "además de ti", la ha visto… Tal vez ni siquiera esté allá atrás…- no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermano le propinó una bofetada ante su insolencia.

-No digas tonterías Aioria, ella está descansando en su sala privada. Y mi deber, así como el de ustedes, es protegerla. Mi antecesor, poco antes de elegirme, advirtió del peligro que correría; después de la traición de Saga (ex guardián de Géminis), me di cuenta que no podía confiar en nadie, por esa razón se mantiene oculta, pero al tanto de todo en cuanto sucede en el Santuario.- hizo una breve pausa y luego dijo- Ahora retírate.

Aioria, con la mejilla ardiendo por la bofetada, salió de ahí. Mientras tanto, su hermano mayor y Sumo Sacerdote del Santuario, se quedó pensando en que quizá si él no hubiese mimado a su hermano o si no hubiese estado a su lado, éste tendría una personalidad diferente.

Mientras tanto, Saori había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación y creyó que Aioros (el actual Patriarca) iría a comentarle lo sucedido pero no fue así. Permaneció unos minutos esperando pero jamás entró. Confundida por los cambios de esta "nueva realidad", comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Qué más había cambiado? Evidentemente, Athena sí había reencarnado pues ella estaba ahí, lo que significaba que habría una Guerra Santa en esa época.

Intentó concentrarse para percibir el cosmos de Seiya, pero, por más que se esforzaba, no lo ubicaba en el Santuario, cuestión que la preocupó de sobremanera; probó con los cosmos de Shun, Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga pero tampoco tuvo éxito. ¿Cómo saber lo que había pasado?

Después de varios minutos, quizá horas, de pensar. Nuevamente escuchó voces cerca de su ventana.

-¡Auch!-dijo la voz infantil de Kiki.

-No Kiki, no estuvo del todo bien- dijo la voz de Mu.

-Lo lamento maestro pero la Teletransportación es una técnica muy avanzada- se disculpó el aprendiz. Saori se asomó por la ventana y vio al pequeño en el suelo, seguramente sufrió un aterrizaje desafortunado cuando apareció.

-Lo sé, pero si algún día quieres ocupar mi lugar, debes dominar ésta y otras técnicas. Ahora, necesito que continúes trasladándote a diferentes puntos del Santuario. Debes de practicar.

-Sí maestro- dijo respetuosamente Kiki y su maestro desapareció. -Veamos…

-¡Kiki!- le llamó discretamente Saori a través de la ventana-¡Kiki ven!

-Ah qué… -expresó desconcertado, cuando ubicó la fuente de los gritos, acudió- ¡Hola!- saludó mientras se paraba junto a su ventana- ¿Quién eres?

Saori se desconcertó, aparentemente el joven aprendiz nunca la había visto. –Kiki, soy yo Athena.

-¿Qué?

-Shhh… Necesito que entres, sé que puedes aparecerte dentro de esta habitación.

-Bueno lo intentaré- dijo no muy convencido. Luego se materializó en la habitación de la joven- ¡Sí lo logré!... Fiu… qué habitación, no conocía esta parte del Santuario.

-Kiki, necesito hablar contigo.

-Espera ¿cómo sé que una señorita tan bonita como tú es realmente Athena?- Saori le mostró su poderosos cosmos, aunque de manera discreta pues no quería llamar la atención de nadie en el Santuario.

-¡Cielos!... de verdad es…

-No hay tiempo para eso- le interrumpió, en calidad de urgente necesitaba ponerse al día- Necesito que me explique qué sucede aquí.

-¿Sobre qué?...

-Necesito que me hables del Patriarca, de los Caballeros Dorados, de la batalla contra Poseidón…

-Bueno, sólo conozco las cosas de oídas- dijo extrañado por que Athena no tenía esa información pero al mismo tiempo contento de poder platicar-Hasta donde sé, el Patriarca es el antiguo guardián de la casa de Sagitario.

-¿Quién es ahora el guardián de esa casa?- preguntó rogando que la respuesta fuera: Seiya.

-Nadie, aún no ha surgido un Santo digno de ocupar ese lugar.

Saori sintió una leve decepción- ¿Y qué pasa con los demás Dorados?

-Bueno, lamentablemente Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis murieron recientemente en la batalla contra Poseidón.

La joven se sintió mal por no haberlos podido ayudar; tal parecía que, como había dicho Chronos, el destino ya estaba marcado para ciertas cosas- Y dime… ¿Qué sabes de los Santos de Bronce de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y Fénix?

Kiki, a pesar de estar frente a una deidad, en su infantil actitud, no pudo evitar reír- Creo que está un poco desinformada, no ha habido poseedores de esas armaduras desde hace siglos.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿pero cómo…? ¿Acaso Dohko de Libra y Camus de Acuario no han tenido discípulos? ¿Qué me dices de los jóvenes que entrenaron en las islas de la Reina Muerte y Andrómeda, respectivemente? ¿Acaso el Patriarca nunca organizó una contienda en el Coliseo del Santuario para darle al ganador la armadura de Pegaso?- preguntó más preocupada que antes.

-Bueno… -pensó un poco el chiquillo- Hasta donde sé, ni el maestro Dohko ni el guardián de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, han tenido discípulos. En la Isla de Andrómeda, Albiore de Cefeo tuvo algunos alumnos, sólo dos llegaron a presentar la prueba del sacrificio, pero ninguno resultó digno y murieron en el intento. Camus de Acuario sí tuvo un par de discípulos pero…

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó intrigada por el paradero de Hyoga.

-Ninguno de ellos resultó digno de ser un Caballero, a ambos los corrió del entrenamiento; lamentablemente durante la batalla contra Poseidón, el maestro Camus murió a manos de uno de ellos; el otro parece que desapareció.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Pegaso?

-Bueno, como usted dice, hace poco hubo una contienda para conocer al nuevo Santo de Pegaso; sin embargo, al final, el Patriarca decidió no darle su premio al ganador, un sujeto llamado Cassios. El Sumo Sacerdote, consideró que, a pesar de haber derrotado a todos sus adversarios, no era digno de ser Pegaso.

Claro, pensó Saori, sólo Seiya podría ocupar ese lugar.

-No sé si supo lo que sucedió después de eso- continuó contando Kiki- Su maestra, la Amazona de Ofiuco, se quejó a tal punto de ser degradada, expulsada del Santuario y considerada como una rebelde.

-¿Shaina?

-Sí, creo que ese era su nombre…

Saori recordó la conversación del Patriarca y Aioria y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Sabes de algo que sucedió entre el Santo de Leo y una Amazona?

Kiki se sonrojó- Bueno esas son cosas de las que sólo los mayores hablan… No sé mucho pero hace tiempo corrió el rumor que el maestro de Leo y la Amazona del Águila fueron encontrados haciendo algo, la verdad no entendí qué, pero que estaban juntos y el Patriarca tuvo que quitarle su rango como Santa.

Saori entendía un poco, siempre sospechó que entre Marín y Aioria había algo más que una amistad, seguramente sin las distracciones de entrenar a Seiya, Marín tenía mucho "tiempo libre". En ese momento, al saber el desastre que se había dado, Saori se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al cambiar sus vidas.

-Bueno, se ha hecho un poco tarde, mi maestro Mu debe estar buscándome y si sabe que estuve con usted, me reprenderá.

-Espera Kiki, una cosa más… ¿Nadie en el Santuario me conoce además del Patriarca?

-Creo que soy el primero en verla- Saori notó que se concentraba para Teletransportarse.

-Espera, espera…-le pidió la joven- ¿Podrás visitarme de nuevo mañana?- le preguntó.

-Claro, si usted así lo quiere- contestó con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Por su parte, Saori se dejó caer pesadamente en su lecho, sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza: ¿Seiya dónde estarás? ¿te encontrarás a salvo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_QUERIDOS LECTORES, JURO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECERÁ EL TAN APRECIADO PEGASO_


	3. Cap III Caminos Diferentes

**ADVERTENCIA:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_ESTA HISTORIA NECESITA PONERSE MÁS INTERESANTE, ASÍ QUE SÓLO PUEDO DECIR: ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGAAASOOO!_

**Capítulo III**

**Caminos diferentes**

Cuando el sol se ocultó y trajo consigo al anochecer, Saori comenzó a tener hambre. Se preguntó si Aioros (el nuevo Patriarca) no iría a verla, por lo menos a darle algo de comer. Cansada de esperar comenzó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y a gritar lo más fuerte que podía que abrieran.

-¡Aioros! ¡Ábreme! -gritó y pareció surtir efecto pues el actual Patriarca fue a ver qué sucedía.

-Mi señora ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al entrar.

-Aioros tengo hambre...

-Pero... pero mi señora usted es una deidad y puede controlar esas necesidades humanas-le dijo sorprendido

Saori no sabía que al tener como huésped a Athena podía controlar eso -Como sea, tengo hambre y quiero comer AHORA.

El Sumo Sacerdote no podía negarse a cualquier petición de su diosa, por muy absurdo que fuera lo pedido.  
Salió de ahí y cuando regresó, varios minutos después, traía consigo una charola con algunos deliciosos platillos. Saori, quien sentía como si hubiera probado bocado por última vez hace siglos, comía con mucho entusiasmo. El Patriarca, quien creía impropio observar a su diosa mientras comía, estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Espera Aioros- lo detuvo la chica apenas pasando bocado - Necesitamos hablar.

Éste se sentía muy extrañado por la actitud de la deidad, quien siempre se mostraba fría e indiferente ante los humanos. –Dígame mi señora.

-Quiero que me expliques por qué no viniste a avisarme que Kanon te he pedido ser el nuevo guardián de la tercera casa.

-Mi señora…-le dijo Aioros casi hincándose- Usted me había dicho que no le interesaba saber quiénes eran sus guardianes y que la selección de éstos la dejaba a mi criterio.

-Pues…-Saori no sabía qué contestar- cambie de opinión.

-Espero que no le moleste que haya permitido que Kanon, el hermano del hombre que alguna vez quiso eliminarla, sea el nuevo guardián de Géminis.

-Para nada- respondió con honestidad, sabía que Kanon, al igual que Saga, eran guerreros muy fuertes y que en el fondo eran buenos hombres- Pero dime, ¿qué te orilló a elegirlo?

-Verá, he estado en Star Hill, las estrellas advierten de una amenaza; después de los acontecimientos contra Poseidón, no pude permitir quedarnos con pocos guardias, por eso decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Ya veo… ¿entonces por qué echaste a Marín de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco?- preguntó la joven.

-Mi señora, sabe que la insolencia de Shaina al desafiarme no podía ser tolerada; en el caso de Marín fue usted misma quien ha exigido que las Amazonas no pueden estar con un hombre… Siempre me lo ha indicado así: "En el Santuario no hay cabida para el amor, de ningún tipo"

Saori se heló ¿ella había dicho eso? No lo creía, si hubiese estado en su poder, no hubiese tenido problema en permitir a Marín estar con Aioria, o a cualquier Santo o Amazona estar con la persona amada. En ese momento, Saori supuso que en esta "otra realidad", al no ser criada como un humano y más bien como la reencarnación de una diosa, nunca había desarrollado la capacidad de comprender los sentimientos de los demás, menos de los humanos, a quienes los dioses los consideraban seres inferiores.

-Y dime Aioros, ¿cuál es esa amenaza que te han dicho las estrellas?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, pues le avergonzaba el haber sido poco condescendiente.

-Aún no lo sé mi señora, pero sospecho que es la razón por la que usted ha reencarnado. Se trata de un enemigo muy poderoso.

De pronto se dio cuenta de quién era esa amenaza; sin duda, era aquel ser que le había hecho más daño en su vida, y no en un aspecto físico, era aquel que le quitó lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Es Hades…- dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

-¿El Dios del inframundo?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Sí… él volverá, su sello se romperá y sus espectros intentarán llevarme hacia él, al infierno.

-Eso es imposible- dijo por primera vez sin hablarle con respeto a su diosa- el maestro de Libra cuida el sello de los 108 espectro de Hades, si hubiese alguna perturbación, él me advertiría.

Al recordar a Dohko muchas cosas le vinieron a la cabeza a Saori; entre esos recuerdos le vino a la mente su amigo, el joven Caballero de Andrómeda, quien era el elegido para albergar en su cuerpo a Hades. Entonces la joven tuvo una idea.

-Aioros, dime, si supiera quién es el hombre que Hades a elegido para reencarnar quizá podríamos tener ventaja.

-Claro mi señora, si usted lo supiera, inmediatamente enviaría a los Caballeros Dorados a eliminarlo antes de que el dios despierte.

-¡No, espera! Él es un bueno chico y…

-Ese joven es una amenaza- sentenció interrumpiendo a su diosa- A la primera oportunidad lo eliminaría, ese es mi deber.

Saori se puso de pie y lo desafío- No puedes desobedecer mis órdenes…

-No, pero tampoco puedo exponerla, así que le pido que si sabe quién es ese joven y dónde encontrarlo…

-Aioros sal por favor- le pidió pues comprendía que no lograría razonar con él, mucho menos le podía explicar que ella sabía todo porque venía de "otra realidad". ¿Cómo podría prevenir esa amenaza para que no murieran sus Caballeros en la batalla?

Durante toda aquella noche, pasó pensando en cómo solucionar ese lío. Sabía algunas cosas que le daban ventaja: los Caballeros Dorados muertos volverían de lado de Hades, intentarían llevársela al Inframundo, Shun resultaría poseer el cuerpo elegido para la reencarnación de Hades, los Santos Dorados morirían al derribar el Muro de los Lamentos, el resto le parecía confuso por los cambios que se daban en esta realidad.

Después de unas horas de pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor opción era buscar a Shun. Quizá él no era un Caballero, y por lo tanto no quería involucrarlo, pero su destino ya estaba marcado y al estar relacionado con Hades, resultaba inevitable que se involucrara en la Guerra Santa. La cuestión era ¿cómo encontrarlo? No tenía ninguna referencia de él, no sabía cómo comenzar a buscarlo. Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, su solución le llegó de sorpresa. Kiki llegó a visitarla y de hecho fue quien la despertó.

-Kiki…- le dijo una vez que superó el pequeño susto que le metió- Qué bueno que vienes.

-Jeje… si puedo ser útil en algo- dijo un poco rojo.

-Claro que eres útil. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor- le dijo pues había pensado en una idea para dar solución a sus problemas- Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro, usted pídamelo y lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me voy a ir del Santuario y…

-¡¿Qué?!- expresó el niño.

-Shhhh… Baja la voz- dijo mientras ella misma hablaba en voz baja- Me voy a ir de aquí, pero necesitaré tu ayuda y la de otras personas, que en otro momento me han demostrado fidelidad, y necesito que las traigas hasta mí.

-Esss… está bien – respondió no muy convendio-¿Quiénes son?

-Marín y Shaina ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Bueno… la antigua Santa de Águila aún vive en el Santuario y la ex Santa de Ofiuco vive en la aldea que está junto al Santuario, la he visto un par de veces, parece ser que tiene una razón muy importante para no querer alejarse de aquí…-dudó unos segundos- Supongo que sólo será cuestión de convencerlas.

-Por favor tráelas contigo esta noche, es urgente que hable con ellas…

-Está bien, haré lo posible- dijo el niño.

-Gracias Kiki- le dijo con un abrazo, mientras que el aludido se sintió extrañado porque una diosa buscara el contacto humano.

Después de que se marchara el joven aprendiz, Saori se quedó pensando. Durante la noche había reflexionado mucho y llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba huir del Santuario; a final de cuentas nadie la conocía y no la reconocerían. Iría a buscar a Shun para intentar liberarlo de esa posesión y con ello tratar de detener una desgracia mayor. Sin embargo, todo era complicado y era escapar del Santuario era sólo el primer paso. Necesitaba a alguien fiel y que no temiera enfrentarse al poder del Patriarca y del Santuario. Por experiencia, Saori sabía que los Santos obedecían ciegamente al Sumo Sacerdote (cuando Saga estuvo al frente del Santuario, sólo unos pocos tuvieron el valor de hacerle frente al Santuario); por lo que necesitaba a Marín y Shaina quienes, al ya no ser Amazonas, no tendrían nada qué perder.

-Por favor señorita, tiene que venir…- decía Kiki tirando de la mano de la joven.

Para Marín ya era extraño que alguien la llamara "señorita", pues su reputación había quedado por los suelos después de lo sucedido con Aioria. Lo cierto era que en ese momento ella había estado muy enamorada y el hecho de que su Caballero le diera la espalda y no la apoyara, fue un golpe muy duro. Finalmente Marín tenía otras razones para quedarse en el Santuario, razones que ni el mismo Aioria entendería; y por esa razón se tragó su orgullo y no le importó ser señalada como un objeto. Aunque ningún otro Caballero se atrevía a acercársele, se decía que el propio Aioria tenía amenazado a cualquiera que se atreviera a pretender algún contacto con ella, lo eliminaría.

Sin embargo, Marín se mantenía al margen de él y del resto del Santuario, nadie nunca le hablaba, pero ahora este niño aparecía de la nada y tiraba de su mano para llevarla a un lugar muy importante. A ella no le importaba eso y sólo esperaba que no fuera un truco de Aioria para verse.

-Vamos… por favor, necesito llevarla allá- decía el niño.

-Espera…- se detuvo la joven- ¿A dónde quieres llevarme? ¿Tiene algo que ver con alguna de las 12 casas?

-No lo acoses con preguntas Marín- dijo de pronto la voz femenina de Shaina, quien apareció de entre las sombras- Yo también intenté que me dijera algo pero insistió en que vería cuando llegáramos a ese lugar… Más allá de las 12 casa.

-¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí en el Santuario?- preguntó.

-Bueno, no me he querido alejar por ciertas razones… pero este niño me ha perseguido todo el día y me dijo que se callaría si lo acompañaba. Así heme aquí.

Marín miró al joven aprendiz- Bueno entonces… vamos- cedió no muy convencida pero con la certeza que no se trataba de algo sobre el Caballero de Leo.

Continuaron el camino por el Santuario hasta llegar a una ventana. Era de noche y la oscuridad no permitía ver exactamente dónde estaban.

-Ya volví- anunció Kiki hacia dentro de la ventana- y traigo a quienes solicitó.

Una joven se acercó de entre las sombras- Kiki es excelente. Te prometo que serás muy bien recompensado por esto.

Mientras tanto las chicas se miraron extrañadas. El niño se retiró de la ventana mientras decía como si presumiera lo importante que fue su misión- Les presento a mi señora, la diosa Athena…

-Bromeas ¿cierto?- pronunció Shaina después de un silencio.

-No, él no lo hace. De no ser así, ¿qué haría yo aquí?, en la cámara de Athena- dijo la joven.

-Bueno "Athena" ¿por qué has pedido por nosotras?- preguntó Shaina- ¿Acaso querías asegurarte que tu órdenes se cumplieran tal como lo quisiste? ¿O acaso sólo querías vernos acabadas y burlarte de la desgracia de los humanos?

A Saori le parecieron rudas las palabras de Shaina (típico de ella), pero aún así estaba convencida que ellas eran su único pase de salida. Sin aún poder acostumbrarse a verlas sin sus máscaras, fue al grano al hablar- No, y lamento mucho si han sucedido cosas en el Santuario con las que yo no estoy de acuerdo. Lo único que necesito de ustedes es que me ayuden a salir de aquí… Tengo que escapar para poder salvar a todos de un peligro muy grande.

-¿Nosotras ayudaremos? ¡Bah!- respondió la peliverde.

-Bueno, como lo veo no tienen nada que perder- Ambas han caído bajo y sólo yo podría devolverles su rango como Santas…- Shaina guardó silencio, era en parte cierto.

-¿Segura que eso es lo que más queremos?- intervino por fin Marín- Se nota que conoces a los humanos.

Saori de pronto recordó lo que tanto anhelaba la Santa de Águila, la verdadera razón por la que había llegado al Santuario y probablemente la razón por la que aún no se había marchado- Es verdad… casi lo olvido, tu hermano… Eso es lo que más quieres ¿cierto?- la chica presentó interés- Yo sé dónde está, él es un Ángel de la diosa Artemisa, lo sé por el colgante que lleva consigo.

Marín se quedó helada- ¿Y… qué exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó.

Saori sonrió. Llevaba todo el día pensando en ello y ya tenía un plan medianamente trazado.-Necesito que Shaina robe su propia armadura, debe estar en la cámara del Patriarca. Eso creará una distracción para que Marín me ayude a salir de aquí.

-Momento- intervino Shaina- ¿para qué haría algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado?

-Sé que lo lograrás. Además, más adelante necesitarás tu armadura… Quiero que huyas con ella y vayas a Los Cinco Picos y adviertas al maestro Dohko de que el sello que protege pronto se romperá y la amenaza de Hades regresará. Luego necesito que vayas a Siberia… Necesito que busques a alguien en ese lugar- le pidió pensando en que ese era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar a Hyoga; no quería involucrarlo pero había sido un fiel guerrero y quería cerciorarse de que estuviera a salvo.

"Con ayuda de Kki- continuó- nos mantendremos en contacto, él puede ir y venir como se le antoje- miró al chiquillo y al notar su insegura expresión lo alentó con una sonrisa- Sé que podrás…

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Marín- ¿Quiere que la escolte en su huída?

-Sólo hasta salir del Santuario. Necesito que me busques ropas para hacerme pasar como una concubina y luego vayamos hasta la aldea, ahí nos separaremos y tú volverás aquí. Necesito a alguien que sea mis ojos y oídos en todo lo que suceda en el Santuario…-dudó un momento para agregar- Tienes vinculo con alguien muy importante aquí, necesito que estés cerca de Aioria, por medio de su hermano él estará al tanto de todo lo que vaya a dar.

-¡¿Qué?!... No de ninguna manera, ese… tipo me utilizó y luego me botó, no le importó mi suerte.-expresó molesta.

Saori, sabiendo que Marín de verdad debió quererlo mucho como para aceptarlo desde un principio, sabiendo que estaba prohibido por lo que de nuevo argumentó apelando a los sentimientos- Yo necesito irme de aquí a encontrar al chico el cual es el elegido para que el dios del inframundo ocupe su cuerpo. Si todo esto no resulta, la vida de todos los Caballeros de Oro correrá peligro, ellos inevitablemente morirán al tratar de vencer a Hades.

-¿Los Dorados?-preguntaron al unísono Kiki, Shaina y Marín. Los tres tenían entre los Caballeros de Oro a personas muy importantes para ellos.

-Sí así que los necesito. Por favor- Suplicó y los tres se quedaron extrañados de que una diosa se atreviera a pedir ayuda de los humanos.

-Cuente conmigo- dijo Kiki inmediatamente.

Shaina suspiró- Está bien…

Marín un poco más desconfiada dijo:- Sólo si promete traerme a mi hermano y… que los Caballeros de Oro estarán a salvo.

Saori asintió, se sentía un poco más segura con el apoyo de sus Santas y del pequeño Kiki. Aunque sabía que apenas vendrían las complicaciones. Encontrar a Shun sería un problema, no tenía claro por dónde empezar. Lo único que sabía que tenía que hacer era que debía empezar en Japón (país de origen del Santo de Andrómeda). Saori suspiró, en otro momento, ella había crecido en ese país, y también ahí había conocido a Seiya… ¿él estaría allá en ese momento?

Justo en ese instante, el joven Seiya estaba escuchando con la mayor tranquilidad posible, la confesión de esa chica dulce con la que venía saliendo prácticamente desde el momento en que empezó a interesarse en el sexo femenino. La verdad era que Miho le parecía una niña muy linda y agradable, era una chica que simplemente le atraía mucho; sin embargo, en últimas fechas, que su relación comenzó a formalizarse más y que ya empezaban a planear a futuro, Seiya ya no se sentía tan convencido de querer estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Miho quería (y merecía) una vida tranquila a lado de un hombre que todos los días saliera a trabajar mientras ella se quedaba en casa para hacer los quehaceres propios del hogar y cuidar a los muchos hijos que tuviesen. En parte, a Seiya le gustaba la idea, pero no estaba seguro de querer llevar esa aburrida vida (ni siquiera hacerlo por ella).

Desde niño, llevó una vida relativamente normal. Su hermana lo crió lo mejor posible y veló porque fuera a la escuela y se convirtiera un ciudadano honesto y trabajador. Sin embargo, a Seiya le aburría su vida, inclusive algunas veces creía que él podía hacer más que eso; él anhelaba ver más allá de lo que la gente promedio veía, conocer otras tierras y gente de lo más particular.

Pero eso era sólo un sueño de un chico que sólo podía vivir esas aventuras sentándose a leer un buen manga en el descanso de la escuela. Ahí le había tocado nacer, así le había tocado vivir. Y durante su niñez y adolescencia intentó resignarse a ello; pero ahora, que Miho por primera vez le confesaba su amor con la intención de llevar más allá su relación, él ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir viviendo así.

-Miho…- habló por fin- Sé que esperas mucho de mí, y aprecio mucho todo lo que me dices. Te quiero mucho y, además de mi hermana, eres la mujer más importante en mi vida hasta ahora…- le chica le sonrió y limpió las lágrimas que le brotaron cuando le empezó a hablar de amor a Seiya- Pero… yo no te amo de la misma forma que tú me lo has hecho saber- le confesó sintiéndose mal por herir sus sentimientos.

Sin poder soportar más la presión de la situación, se fue de ahí, sabiendo que estaba mal romperle el corazón a una chica tan dulce de esa manera, pero seguro de que era mejor ser honesto antes de que las cosas llegaran a más. Seiya estaba convencido que su destino no era ella, quizá ni siquiera era estar en ese sitio… Había algo, algo totalmente inexplicable, que le convencía de que su lugar en el universo era otro.

Seiya sonrió- Qué tonto soy…- se dijo a sí mismo por lo bajo- Creo que me dejo llevar por los sueños extraños que siempre tengo durante las noches.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_BIEN PARA AQUELLOS QUE YA ANSIABAN VER A NUESTRO QUERIDO PEGASO, Y ASÍ ESTÁN LAS COSAS RESPECTO A ÉL. _

_TODAVÍA EN LA FASE EL PLANTEAMIENTO DE LA TRAMA Y SEGURAMENTE HAY COSAS QUE NO ESTÁN QUEDANDO DEL TODO CLARAS… DE MOMENTO SÓLO PUEDO DECIR SÍ, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ MÁS BRONCEADOS. _


	4. Cap IV Escape

**ADVERTENCIA: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_ESTO EMPEZÓ COMO UN SAORIxSEIYA PERO ME ES INEVITABLE QUE EL RESTO TENGA IMPORTANCIA EN LA HISTORIA. BRONCEADOS EVERYWHERE!_

**Capítulo IV  
Escape**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, la joven caminaba por el Santuario. A cada paso, sus tacones producían un sonido que sólo la ponía más nerviosa, creía que en cualquier momento las descubrirían. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, justo ese era el día acordado y pronto sería la hora en que ayudarían a Athena a escapar.

Mientras recorría el camino que la llevaba hacia los aposentos de la diosa, Marín observaba las 12 casas sin poder dejar de pensar que pronto ya no podría seguir evitando a Aioria, le había prometido a Athena que estaría cerca de él para estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedería después de la huída. Suspiró intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendría que soportar estar incómodamente cerca del Santo de Leo.

-Lo dices como si realmente te molestara- se reprendió a sí misma en silencio. Era cierto, una parte de ella muy en el fondo todavía sentía algo por él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pasaba cerca de la casa de Acuario. En ese momento iba saliendo de ese lugar nada más y nada menos que Shaina.

-Shaina ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó.

La aludida pasó rápidamente sus manos debajo de sus ojos, como si se limpiara lágrimas. -¿Ahora eres la encargada de la vigilancia o qué?-le respondió con otra pregunta.

-Tranquila, yo sólo decía. Pero... resulta bastante extraño que estés aquí, es tan extraño como el hecho de que no te marcharas después de que te expulsarán... Me pregunto si tendrá algo ver.

-Para tus intrigas.- le dijo Shaina indignada- Mejor repasemos de nuevo el plan mientras llegamos hasta Athena.

Emprendieron el camino mientras recitaban paso a paso lo que tenían que hacer. Mientras Shaina decía su parte, Marín seguía con la duda de la actitud de Shaina al estar en la casa de Acuario, y es que coincidentemente el fallecido Camus había sido el encargado de expulsarla. Se preguntó si ese momento tan importante en su vida había representado algo más.

Cuando llegaron más allá de los aposentos del Patriarca, se pararon justo en la ventana de Athena.  
Saori inmediatamente fue hacia ellas- Buenas noches- saludó- ¿Listas?

Las ex amazonas asintieron- Hemos repasado bien el plan. -sentenció Shaina.

-Excelente... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saori al notar un poco extraña su expresión.

-Sí es sólo que...- no quería decir lo que en realidad pensaba- Bueno el Santuario es todo lo que he conocido en mi vida e irme es muy difícil para mí.

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien, regresarás como la Santa de Ofiuco.

Una vez más repasaron el plan y mientras Saori se cambiaba de ropas, Shaina y Marín se dirigieron a la entrada de la cámara del Patriarca: Shaina robaría su propia armadura y causaría un gran alboroto; mientras que Marín se colaría discretamente para llevarse a la joven reencarnación de Athena.

Shaina entró sin reparo e inmediatamente se dirigió al lugar donde Saori le indicó que se guardaban los cloths sin dueño. Ahí estaba la caja, entre Pegaso y Sagitario.

-Parece que esa chica sabe muy bien lo que hace- dijo en voz baja.

Tomó su cloth y éste inmediatamente le respondió en señal de que aún le pertenecía. Salió de ahí, el Patriarca no estaba en ninguna parte; para hacer la distracción comenzó a hacer destrozos. Ella ya tenía todo un plan de escape cuando apareciera el Patriarca. Comenzó a apilar los objetos destrozados y los cubrió con alcohol para que en determinado momento prendiera fuego y lograra escapar.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!?- gritó el Patriarca al entrar y en cuanto la vio dijo- ¡Tú!

-Te dije que no podrías deshacerte tan fácil de mí y que volvería.-lo desafió sabiendo que el Sumo Sacerdote tenía un gran poder y que el desafío implicaba prácticamente un suicidio.

-Si yo mismo ordené a Camus de Acuario que te echara de aquí. ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Pues ya ves... él no pudo alejarme de aquí- dijo y en un movimiento rápido tomó una antorcha que estaba colocada en la pared- Debiste escuchar las advertencias de Athena, ahora es tarde… Y juro que volveré y tú te arrepentirás de haberme destituido.- sentenció y dejó caer la antorcha sobre el desorden que había hecho, provocando un pequeño incendio.

Ante la ráfaga de llamas, Aioros se cubrió el rostro y cuando volvió a mirar, Shaina ya se había ido- Esa mujer…- dijo entre dientes e intentó abrirse camino entre el fuego; pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. ¿Qué había dicho sobre Athena?. Dudó unos segundos, ¿cómo esa rebelde tenía contacto con la diosa? ¿Acaso eso era posible?. Sin más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a la cámara de Athena. Cuando llegó ahí se sintió como un tonto, desde que la diosa había cambiado de actitud, ya no cerraba la puerta con llave. Su habitación no se podía abrir por dentro pero sí por fuera, sin duda había sido una trampa pues Athena ya no estaba.

-Espera… espera…- decía Saori con la respiración entrecortada. Marín la llevaba corriendo desde que la sacó de su encierro y ahora que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la cámara de Athena, le pedía un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-Pensé que tenía mucha prisa por irse- le respondió parándose en seco y la miró desafiante. Sin duda, ella aún no confiaba totalmente en ella y no la culpaba pues por las órdenes de Athena, la ex Santa de Águila había perdido todo.

-Sí, pero es sospechoso que dos "concubinas" atraviesen corriendo el Santuario ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí… - cedió Marín- Pero no podemos seguir paradas, Shaina ya debe estar escapando. Andando antes de que Aioros se dé cuenta de que ya no está en su habitación.

Reemprendieron su camino pero tratando de pasar desapercibidas. Al dejar las 12 casas atrás, Saori no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya. La última vez que lo vio, él yacía inmóvil en una silla de ruedas y lo dejó a cargo, precisamente, de sus actuales cómplices. Se preguntó si ellas habrían logrado detener a los Ángeles de Artemisa y si lograron proteger a Seiya. Quizá en alguna parte, en alguna otra "realidad", ellas aún siguen peleando para cumplir su palabra y cuidar de Seiya.

Intentó no distraerse con eso, miró a Marín que había contraído su rostro desde que pasaron cerca de la Casa de Leo; no pudo evitar sacar el tema- Marín… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió hosca y sin detenerse.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Aioria?

-Algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida…- luego suspiró- Él y yo siempre fuimos muy amigos; con el tiempo me enamoré de él, cada vez nos acercábamos más hasta que un día decidí mostrarle mi rostro, una cosa llevó a la otra y… bueno, consumamos nuestro amor. No parecía algo malo, pero debíamos ocultar nuestra relación. Hasta que una maldita noche, el propio Aioros nos descubrió cuando iba a visitar a su hermano.

"Desde luego él se puso furioso- continuó- me culpó por haber provocado con mis encantos a su 'inocente' hermanito; me dijo que estaba deshonrando a todas las Amazonas… que él no permitiría eso en el Santuario y en nombre de usted me destituyó de mi cargo. Aquella vez, Aioria se había quedado callado viendo cómo su hermano me quitaba todo. No me defendió, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de abrir la boca o mínimo de mirarme a los ojos. Yo, por mi parte, no tuve más que quedarme en el Santuario para poder buscar a mi hermano, pero cada vez que me topo a Aioria o a Aioros, tengo que ignorarlos por lo que me hicieron, aunque ganas no me faltan de propinarles una buena bofetada a cada uno".

-Sé que es muy tarde, pero lo lamento mucho Marín. Te prometo que te recompensaré por todo lo que estás haciendo- expresó honestamente Saori.

-Ya no importa, ahora sólo me interesa mi hermano. Además…- dudó un poco en agregar- soy yo quien debe disculparse. No debí faltar a mi deber como Santa y ofenderla de ese modo. Perdóneme.

-Si de algo sirve, tengo que decirte que en el fondo de Aioria hay un guerrero muy noble y valiente. Sé por tu mirada que aún lo amas y ten por seguro que, cuando todo esto termine y si lo deseas, les daré permiso de estar juntos. – le dijo Saori, sabiendo que en su "realidad" ellos tampoco pudieron estar juntos porque el Santo de Leo murió.

-A…At…Athena…- sólo pudo pronunciar Marín, detuvieron al llegar a las orillas del Santuario- Yo… bueno, yo…

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó de pronto una voz femenina.

El corazón de ambas lse aceleró. ¿Acaso alguien las había descubierto? -Ustedes dos, les estoy hablando. Qué hacen por aquí he dicho.

Voltearon. Se trataba de una amazona. Saori no tenía idea de quién era y menos si ésta tenía su rostro cubierto.

-Ah... - habló primero Marín, al parecer reconoció a la joven- June, soy yo Marín, Marín de Águila ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Marín? ¿En serio eres... tú? -respondió la joven sorprendida- Pero pareces una concubina.

-Así es, en esto me he convertido.

-Ya veo... Te dije que estar con ese hombre a la larga no te traería nada bueno-comentó June ya que estaba al tanto de la situación sentimental de la ex Santa de Águila. -Ahora te han degradado a una simple...

-Lo sé, pero ese no es el punto. Tengo prisa y debo irme. Me alegro haberte visto June, adiós.

Tiró del brazo de Saori para continuar su camino, pero June la detuvo.-Espera ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿Acaso tienes un "compromiso" con algún hombre?

-Am... Algo así- mintió para zafarse de la situación.

De pronto Saori recordó a esa joven. Claro, sólo lo había visto una vez hacía tiempo, ese día June estaba inconsciente y sin su máscara, Shun la llevaba entre sus brazos, era su compañera de entrenamiento y amiga -Eres June de Camaleón- le dijo.

-Sí... - respondió June molesta como si fuera obvio quién era -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Una chiquilla que acaba de llegar al Santuario, apenas acaba de convertirse en una concubina- interrumpió Marín.

-¿Ah sí?- June la miró con curiosidad. Notaba algo extraño en ese joven- En fin... No entiendo cómo una chica es capaz de entregar su vida a atender a los Caballeros.- luego miró a Marín- Y más me desconcierta de ti, lo tenías todo y lo dejaste perder por ese tonto, un Dorado, pero finalmente un hombre que sólo quería satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Lo entenderías si algún día alguien te hiciera sentir así- respondió Saori- A veces una hace muchos sacrificios por amor…

Marín tiró de ella como si le pidiera que se callara.

-¡Bah! Aún no existe el hombre, ni siquiera un Caballero, que merezca que le muestre mi rostro.

-Bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Marín tirando de Saori. Estaban a punto de emprender camino cuando Saori interrumpió.

-Por cierto, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de Shun?

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es...- intentó explicar.

-Ya nos vamos- tiró de nuevo Marín.-Adiós June.

Saori continuó caminando. No podía ver el rostro de esa joven pero estaba segura que tenía la vista fija en ella.  
-¿Quién es ese Shun?- interrumpió Marín sus pensamientos- ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta locura?

-Sí algo...-respondió. Cuando llegaron a las afueras del Santuario, donde ya se veía la aldea, se detuvieron- Bien aquí nos separamos.

-¿Está segura de esto?- preguntó la ex Águila.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Pero si quiere puedo acompañarla.

-No, te necesito aquí. Recuérdalo.

-¿Y a dónde irá?- preguntó levemente preocupada.

Saori suspiró- A Japón... debo buscar a la reencarnación del Dios del Inframundo.

-¿Allá? pero...

-Es preciso, debo evitar una tragedia mayor- comentó con decisión, pero pesando que en ese lugar estaba su inevitable destino.

Destino, esa era la palabra clave. Él sentía que algo tenía que ver con su destino. Aquel día, Seiya estaba de nuevo abstraído en sus pensamientos. Esa mañana otra vez se había despertado muy agitado; de nuevo uno de esos sueños extraños lo había invadido durante la noche. En esta ocasión, en su sueño, corría unas escaleras que parecían no tener fin; un extraño reloj le advertía que el tiempo se agotaba, aquel medidor de horas no tenía manecillas ni números, sólo flamas que poco a poco se agotaban; Seiya corría angustiado ¿por qué? ¿a dónde iba? ¿por qué la prisa? No lo sabía, pero la urgencia por llegar le oprimía el pecho.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- de pronto la voz de su único amigo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ah Ikki… -respondió intentando disimular sus preocupaciones. Desde muy chico tenía sueños extraños y siempre estaba pensando en eso, por lo que era un chico un poco retraído.

-¿De nuevo esas ideas raras?- le preguntó su amigo como si adivinara su expresión.

-Ah… no, es que esta mañana tuve una discusión con mi hermana. Se molestó mucho cuándo Miho fue a preguntarle si yo estaba bien, ella le contó hecha un mar de lágrimas que la rechacé cuando me habló de amor… Miho y Seika son muy amigas y ya te imaginarás cómo se puso mi hermana, me dijo que era un tonto por despreciar a la única chica que me ha amado sinceramente, que debería sentar cabeza y dejar de pensar en tonterías… en fin.

Ikki suspiró- Mujeres… es imposible entenderlas- sólo comentó Ikki. Seiya sabía que a él no le importaban esos temas, aunque aún creía que era porque todavía no conocía a una chica que lo conquistara. En realidad, Ikki sólo le importaba un tema, del que, por cierto, no hablaba mucho: su "extraviado" hermano menor Shun.

-Uf…- intentó cambiar de tema- Ha sido un día un poco complicado ¿no?... el descanso apenas me viene para despejarme un poco- comentó Seiya.

Ellos trabajaban en una de las industrias más comunes de Japón: la electrónica. Seiya, quien no había salido muy bueno para la escuela y pese a la insistencia de su hermana, no estudio la universidad y se dedicó a ser un empleado más de ese país. Ahí había conocido a Ikki, un joven que, igual que él, no sentía que encajaba en la vida del hombre promedio, aunque él era más resignado al respecto.

-Sí… juro que si no es porque estoy en la quiebra ya hubiera dejado este tonto empleo- se quejó.

-¿Y… nunca pudiste recuperar los ahorros de tu vida?- preguntó, no quería tocar ese tema delicado para su amigo pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

-No, ese descarriado me robó todo para largarse de este país… Supongo que debí sospecharlo en el momento en que lo vi hurgando en mis cosas…- hizo un silencio y volvió a suspirar- La verdad no entiendo cómo Shun pudo hacerme eso; en general él es un buen chico, es noble y gentil… pero no sé, en los últimos años a veces tenía una personalidad que… no parecía él, como si alguien más estuviera ahí… en él…- hizo otro silencio y luego rió levemente- Qué locuras digo a veces…

Seiya no había conocido a Shun, sólo lo que Ikki le había contado, pero por alguna extraña razón no le parecía una locura los comentarios de su amigo. De pronto un timbre sonó, marcando el final del descanso.

-Es hora de seguir- dijo Ikki dando una palmada a la espalda de Seiya- Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero no dejes que el tema de tu novia te agobie tanto, evalúalo con calma… Quizá no sea el anhelo de tu vida pero… no podemos escapar de nuestro destino.

Escapar del Santuario había resultado relativamente sencillo. Shaina conocía ciertos pasadizos para recorrer el Santuario, los mismos que desde su destierro le habían permitido desplazarse por el lugar sin que fuera vista (ni siquiera la persona a la que se la pasaba observando en cada visita notaba su presencia). Sin embargo, había pasado algunos días viajando hacia el oriente (su destino era China, donde Athena la había enviado) y en algún momento se desorientó, llegando al norte, en Rusia. Pensó que sería buena idea, antes de ir al lejano oriente, primero parar en Siberia, donde Athena le pidió que buscara a alguien.

Para su ironía, debía buscar al ex discípulo de Camus de Acuario, un joven rubio llamado Hyoga. Athena le había suplicado que fuera discreta y que ese joven no se percatara de su presencia, sólo quería saber que él estaba bien. Sin duda, Athena tenía unas ideas un poco extrañas.

Caminaba por las heladas tierras del noreste de Europa, cuando de pronto se percató que no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Temblaba de frío y se sentía tan tonta buscando al discípulo de Camus, al que no le guardaba ningún agrado después de que fuera él quien intentara (sin éxito) expulsarla del Santuario. Se detuvo un momento, cuando, sin esperarlo alguien gritó:

-¡Intrusa!- apenas intentó voltear cuando un ataque se le sumó- ¡Garra de Tigre la sombre del Vikingo!

Durante un momento no supo de sí, el ataque fue certero y le hizo perder la consciencia. Cuando Shaina despertó, no sabía qué había sucedido. Ya no estaba en medio de la nieve, estaba en un lugar oscuro.

-Bienvenida…- dijo una voz masculina entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó confundida.

-Debiste cruzarte en el camino de uno de los Dioses Guerreros, ellos te trajeron aquí como su prisionera- respondió el joven que permanecía aún en las sombras, estaba sentado en un rincón.

Cuando Shaina logró que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo enfocar mejor se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar húmedo y frío, parecía una celda. -¿Qué es este lugar?

-Te doy la bienvenida a la celda del Palacio de Valhalla, en las escondidas tierras de Asgard - respondió levemente irónico.

-¡Maldición! Debo ir a Siberia a encontrar al discípulo de Camus…- dijo casi para sí, pensando en voz alta- a ese chico Hyoga.

Su compañero de celda se enderezó rápidamente, salió de las sombras con un gesto levemente sorprendido. Era un joven rubio que parecía llevar ya tiempo ahí encerrado- ¡¿Para qué me buscas?!- preguntó extrañado de escuchar de su antiguo maestro, notó por su armadura que esa mujer era un Santo de Athena… hacía tiempo que no escuchaba sobre ese mundo y, sobre todo, que alguien lo llamara por su viejo nombre: Hyoga.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN, ESTO SE PONE COMPLICADO Y MUY CONFUSO. NO DUDO QUE QUIERAN ASESINARME… _


	5. Cap V Inevitable

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_Y USTEDES ME PREGUNTARÁN ¿Y SAORI Y SEIYA? Y YO SÓLO DIRÉ: ESTO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE SÓLO ELLOS, PERO SI NO PUEDEN ESPERAR LEAN TODO EL CAPÍTULO._

**Capítulo V**

**Inevitable**

Aquella noche hacía un frío de muerte. Shaina temía dormirse y no despertar por morir congelada; pero no sólo se trataba de eso, le daba muchas vueltas a su breve conversación con Hyoga. El joven ex discípulo de Camus de Acuario, se mostró un poco interesado en saber por qué ella lo estaba buscando. Naturalmente, Shaina no podía decirle lo que sucedía por lo que sólo le comentó: -Es un asunto confidencial...

Ante esa respuesta el rubio tomó una actitud hosca:-Pero si tiene que ver conmigo debo saber- se acercó, tiró de ella con fuerza y la sujetó- Dímelo mujer ¿Para qué me busca la gente del Santuario?

Shaina le espetó -Suéltame idiota...- lo empujó- ¡Ash! Se nota que ese tonto de Camus fue tu maestro, no te enseñó a tratar a las mujeres.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi maestro?

-¡Qué te importa! A mí sólo me enviaron a ver que estuvieras bien.

-¿Él te envió?-preguntó.

-Cómo crees si él está...- comenzó a decir pero se dio cuenta que era una noticia lamentable- él… él murió... Siento que te enteres así pero... hace unas semanas él murió luchando contra las Marinas de Poseidón.

Inmediatamente la expresión de Hyoga cambió, se dio la media vuelta y regresó a su rincón entre las sombras. Shaina intentó hablar con él pero el joven (con voz quebrada y sin mirarla) le pidió que lo dejara solo. En parte, ella lo entendía; aunque no tenía gratos recuerdos de Camus, había una persona muy especial para ella que sufría mucho por la muerte del guardián de la casa de Acuario.

Se recostó en un rincón y se hizo ovillo para contrarrestar el frío. Tenía muy grabada la expresión de Hyoga, que le recordaba la consternación de ese otro hombre -Milo...-dijo en silencio.

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas, cuando unos pasos aproximaban a la celda, una silueta se detuvo en la puerta y una voz femenina dijo: -Midgard... Midgard...

Hyoga se puso de pie y se aproximó a la puerta. Mientras tanto Shaina no se movía fingiendo que dormía.

-Hola Flare.

-¿Estás bien? parece como si hubieses llorado.

-Ah no... es sólo que hace mucho frío- contestó haciendo de menos la situación- ¿Eso es para mí?

-Sí.. -le dio una bolsa con comida.

Hyoga comenzó a comer como si nunca lo hubiese hecho-Mofriaf def hafmbref- decía con la boca llena-Tuf nofviefcifto mef quifefre maftafr.

-Hagen no es mi novio. Además sabes que nunca le simpatizaste, pero no es para que te intente matar.

El rubio tragó la comida- Es sólo un idiota... Sabe que si tuviera mi armadura no tendría oportunidad contra mí.

-Pero no la tienes Midgard...- respondió la joven- Aunque he intentado convencer a mi hermana de que perdone y vuelvas a ser un Guerrero Sagrado.

-Si algún día vuelvo a ser libre, no le daré gusto a Hagen. En cuanto tenga mi armadura me largaré de aquí y volveré a Siberia para ver a mi difunta madre.

-Midgard...-dijo la joven tomando su mano a través de los barrotes- ya déjala ir... Si no fuera por tu obsesión por verla, Hilda no te hubiera quitado tu rango de Guerrero Sagrado y tu armadura... inclusive Camus no te hubiera corrido del entrenamiento como Santo de Athena.

-Suficiente... -retiró su mano del contacto de la joven- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ... Ya no tengo hambre.

-Midgard...

-Ya me voy a dormir, será mejor que también vayas a descansar- sentenció.

Hubo un silencio y la chica dijo:- ¿Quién está ahí?

-Ah... es el nuevo trofeo que tus amiguitos cazaron en la nieve, es una Santa de Athena- respondió con tono molesto.

-¿De Athena?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Sí eso dije- agregó Hyoga aún irritado- Y si no te molesta, quiero dormir- regresó a su rincón sin decir más. Flare se fue mientras que Shaina se quedó inmóvil, después de un rato logró conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Aioros trataba de conservar la calma ante una situación que obviamente estaba fuera de su control. Llevaba un par de días ocultando la situación pero no podía más, tenía que actuar pronto. Había pedido a Aioria que reuniera a los Caballeros Dorados para notificarles algo importante. Frente a él estaban Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka y Milo.

-Aioria ¿Dónde está Kanon?- le preguntó después de esperar varios minutos al Santo de Géminis.

-No lo sé, supongo que no le interesó en absoluto que lo llamaras- dijo su hermano menor.

-En fin… Bien, los cité aquí porque efectivamente hace unos días ocurrió un incidente…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el pequeño incendió que ocurrió aquí?-interrumpió el Santo de Leo.

-Sí Aioria, a eso voy…- dijo levemente exasperado- Bueno, como decía, hace unos días la seguridad del Santuario y, más grave aún, de la cámara del Patriarca, ha sido quebrantada y una armadura ha sido robada.

Los cinco Caballeros hicieron una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Cuál?... ¿Quién pudo haber sido?... ¿Cómo fue posible?- comentaban entre ellos.

-No tengo idea cómo entró y cómo supo dónde están resguardados los cloths, pero la ex Santa de Ofiuco robó su propia armadura.-continuó Aioros.

-¿Shaina?...ella no pudo haber sido…- expresó Milo instintivamente, el resto lo miró; particularmente el Patriarca lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Algo que tengas que decirme Milo?- le preguntó.

-No maestro- respondió Milo haciendo una reverencia ante el Sumo Sacerdote- Es sólo que personalmente me encargué de sacarla del Santuario.

-¿Tú? Pero si Camus…

-Él tuvo algunos inconvenientes y me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo- respondió con la cabeza agachada continuando la reverencia- Estaba seguro que no volvería aquí…

Aioros lo miró, tendría que vigilar que Milo no le ocultara nada- Está bien. Bueno, ahora el problema es encontrarla…

-Pues- intervino Aioria- yo quiero encargarme de regresar con la armadura robada, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

-Esa es una idea estúpida- dijo de pronto la voz de Kanon, quien entraba a la sala del Patriarca- Discúlpeme maestro, pero alguien olvidó notificarme de esta reunión- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia y mirando de reojo al Santo de Leo- Si me permite opinar, creo que sería imprudente que alguno de nosotros, los Dorados, vaya en busca de esa mujer. Así parecería que algo grave está sucediendo en el Santuario; claro, el hecho de que la seguridad fuera violada es grave, pero no debemos hacer evidente el error. En lo personal, creo que lo mejor sería que los Caballeros de Plata vayan en su búsqueda… A menos que sea un asunto tan delicado como para que nosotros nos encarguemos.

-Ah…no lo es- mintió Aioros- Bien, Kanon, ya que ha sido tu idea, tú te encargarás de enviar a los Caballeros de Plata, reúnelos y envíalos a todos los puntos donde sientan la presencia de un cosmos fuerte. Quiero que me informes de cualquier novedad… Eso es todo- los Caballeros comenzaron a retirarse y el Patriarca agregó mirando a su hermano- Aioria, quédate un momento por favor.

Aioria asintió y vio cómo Kanon le sonreía, como si se burlara de él. Cuando todos se fueron, habló- ¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Aioria necesito confiarte algo más, algo que el resto de tus compañeros no debe saber, que nadie debe saber- recalcó- por ello pido tu total discreción.

-¿De qué se trata?

Aioros suspiró- Athena ya no está en el Santuario.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shh… No hables tan alto, no quiero que esto se sepa…

-Pero hermano ¿cómo…

-El robo de la armadura sólo fue un distractor. Esa misma noche Athena desapareció de su sala privada. Desconozco si fue un secuestro o ella huyó por propia voluntad, últimamente ella se comportaba muy extraña.

-¿Crees que se trate de una conspiración?

-No lo sé, hace unos días me habló de la amenaza de Hades y he estado pendiente de cualquier alteración pero no sucede nada. Temo que el Dios del Inframundo esté detrás de esto.

-Pero según sé, el viejo Dohko cuida el sello de Hades. Ya te hubiera informado algo ¿cierto?

Aioros pensó un momento luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano- Tienes razón… Por ahora no quiero causar alarma con ese tema. Supongo que sólo me resta esperar a que Kanon me reporte que los Plateados encontraron un cosmos muy poderoso, que resulte ser Athena…

-Sobre eso hermano ¿fue buena idea que él dirigiera esta misión?

-Si hubieses pensado antes de hablar, sin duda te hubiera dado la oportunidad. Sabes que siempre has sido mi mano derecha pero has fallado antes y esto es un asunto muy delicado.

Aioria salió de ahí un tanto molesto, su hermano estaba delegando confianza en otro y detestaba esa idea. Caminaba hacia su templo cuando (por el enojo) pateó una roca del suelo.

-¡Auch!- se quejó una voz femenina.

Aioria fue hacia el lugar donde cayó la piedra que pateó y se encontró ni más ni menos que con la ex Santa de Águila sentada en una roca- Marín… lo siento yo sólo… perdón fue un accidente ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no fue nada… recuerda que tengo la capacidad de quebrar una roca con el poder de mi cosmos…-dijo controlando sus emociones. En realidad fue una casualidad que se encontraran, ella aún pensaba cómo debía acercarse a él y de la nada apareció el susodicho. Qué karma-pensó la joven.

-Claro, qué tonto soy… - se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Marín se puso de pie y comenzó a hacerle conversación- ¿Te pasa algo? Sólo haces eso cuando estás enojado.

Comenzaron a caminar juntos- Bueno…- iba a hablar pero recordó que su hermano le pidió discreción- nada; sólo que ese maldito de Kanon me hizo quedar como un idiota frente a mi hermano. Él le encomendó la misión de recuperar la robada armadura de Ofiuco- ante la "sorpresa" de Marín, le contó lo que Shaina había hecho.

-Ya veo… conociendo a tu hermano, me imagino que debe estar verde de coraje.

-Sí algo así…-rieron ambos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya había llegado al recinto de Leo- Bueno… ¿quieres… pasar un momento?- le invitó.

-No lo sé, ¿lo quieres tú?; recuerda que ahora yo sólo… sigo órdenes de los Caballeros.

Aioria se sintió mal por ese comentario, por su culpa ahora ella no podía decidir- Tal vez en otro momento… pero me gustaría volver a platicar contigo.

-Si así lo deseas…- respondió Marín, quisiera o no su obligación era complacerlo.

-Desde luego… -dudó un segundo y agregó- sólo espero ser el único al que veas.

-No ha dejado de ser así…- respondió la joven mientras se marchaba.

-Lamento mucho esta confusión señorita - decía apenada Hilda mientras liberaba de la celda a Shaina-Los Santos de Athena son bienvenidos en Asgard y en esta su casa: el Palacio de Valhalla. Alguno de mis muchachos debió confundirse, pero mi hermana me informó que estaba aquí injustificadamente encerrada.

-Gracias señora Hilda…-respondía Shaina mientras caminaban las dos seguidas por Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, quien era algo más que el guardia personal de Hilda- No quiero molestar, sólo estaba de paso por el lugar.

-Ya veo… Me preguntaba que hacía una Santa de Athena en este lugar.

-Bueno, si no tiene inconveniente quisiera seguir mi camino- dijo la chica y sin poder controlar su boca agregó- Pero dígame, ¿qué hace ese joven en la celda? Si no me equivoco era un ex aprendiz de Santo.

-Ah… Midgard- respondió un tanto dudosa- Él era Midgard de Jörmungandr, un Guerrero Sagrado… pero tuve que destituirlo de su grado por querer utilizar sus poderes para fines personales; en nombre de Odín no podía permitir tal cosa.

-Entiendo… bueno, aún no sé por qué Athena presentó un interés por él-agregó sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿Athena?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ah… sí… es que ella habló de ese joven, me imagino que ve en él mucho potencial.

Siegfried seguía muy atento la conversación, Hilda lo miró y luego ésta comentó- Es cierto, Midgard tiene un poder extraordinario; quizá, si la mismísima Athena se interesa en él, no sería mala idea darle otra oportunidad.

-Bueno, gracias por todo señora Hilda… -finalizó Shaina mientras se retiraba de nuevo a las heladas tierras de Asgard para luego ir a los Cinco Antiguos Picos de China.

-¿De verdad le darás una nueva oportunidad a Midgard?- preguntó Siegfried.

Hilda lo miró- Es muy poderoso, es cierto. Dejaré que los chicos lo ayuden a ponerse en forma de nuevo, pero no le permitiré ser un Guerrero Sagrado, si Athena se interesa en él, creo justo que él busque de nuevo la armadura de Cisne…Hablando de eso, me preocupa que esa gente ronde por aquí, no es común ver Santos de Athena en Asgard, esa chica ocultaba algo más.

-Lo sé- respondió pensativo mirando por donde se fue Shaina.

Hilda puso su mano en su mejilla e hizo que la mirara de nuevo- Quisiera que fueras a Grecia e investigaras qué traman en el Santuario, eres mi hombre de más confianza y quiero legarte tan importante tarea.

-Menos mal que soy tu hombre de confianza- respondió con una sonrisa y estrechándola entre sus brazos- Soy tu prometido… Bueno, iré a ordenar que liberen a Midgard para que comience su entrenamiento y partiré cuanto antes a Grecia.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Hilda lo detuvo- Ve con cuidado…- puso la mano del Dios Guerrero en su vientre- tu futuro hijo y yo te estaremos esperando- se sonrieron.

Mientras Shaina se dirigía a los Cinco Antiguos Picos, un joven solitario arribaba a ese lugar. Shiryu, quien nunca conoció el cariño de una familia y que desde pequeño decidió ir solo por la vida, su camino lo había llevado hasta esas hermosas montañas en China.

-Vaya- dijo pensando en voz alta (la vida en solitario lo había acostumbrado a hablar solo de vez en cuando)- qué hermoso lugar, no me molestaría quedarme a establecerme en un sitio con tan bello paisaje.

Escuchó el ruido de unas cascadas y creyó que era buena idea irse a dar un baño. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se percató de que una joven ya se encontraba en ese lugar refrescándose. Shiryu se puso rojo al notar que esa joven era muy bonita, y más aún cuando notó que la chica disfrutaba esas aguas sin ninguna prenda.

Shiryu se volteó y se ocultó en un árbol- No la mires… no la mires…- se repetía en voz baja- Ay dioses ¿porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

De pronto las aguas se inquietaron y arrastraron a la joven. Shiryu escuchó un grito y, pese a que intentó evitarlo, volteó. La chica estaba a punto de ahogarse. Sin pensarlo mucho Shiryu se lanzó a ayudarla, no sin antes cerrar los ojos para no verla.

-¡Señorita!...¡Señorita!...- gritaba Shiryu a ciegas y buscándola desesperadamente. Esas aguas tenían un poder muy extraño y se le dificultaba encontrar a la chica. Cuando creyó que ambos morirían ahí mismo, la alcanzó y con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar de su cuerpo la sacó de ahí. Aún a ciegas y apenas recuperando el aliento, se quitó su camiseta y se la puso a la inconsciente joven para cubrir su desnudez, abrió los ojos y le dijo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- Señorita… señorita… reaccione por favor…

-¡Shunrei!...-expresó un viejo que de pronto apareció- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Señor, lo siento pero las aguas la arrastraron y…

-¿Tú la salvaste?

-Así es señor- respondió agachando la cabeza- Ah… no fue mi intención verla, yo cerré los ojos y…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Lo hiciste a ciegas?

-Sssí…

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?-preguntó intrigado el hombrecillo.

-Shiryu, señor… y de verdad no quise ver a su nieta.

-Shunrei no es mi nieta…- el joven abrió la boca y antes de que dijera algo, Dohko se adelantó- Tampoco mi hija, pero como si lo fuera… ella me ayuda con las labores del hogar- lo examinó y luego miró a la cascada- Últimamente estas aguas están muy inquietas, quizá un augurio de una desgracia…No cualquiera puede enfrentarlas y menos a ciegas. Sin duda hay un gran poder en ti… Dime muchacho, ¿alguna vez has escuchado sobre los Caballeros de Athena?

Hacía tiempo, o más bien, en su "otra vida" para Saori las cosas no eran tan difíciles. Cuando era la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, moverse por la ciudad no representaba ningún problema; pero ahora que se hallaba sola y sin dinero, caminaba por las calles de Tokyo con una angustia. Qué tonta había sido al creer que sería fácil ir y encontrar de la nada a Shun para liberarlo de su lazo con Hades.

Saori acababa de llegar a Japón y se sentía perdida. Sin duda había tomado una mala decisión, sólo esperaba que Marín, Shaina y Kiki tuvieran más suerte. Caminaba sin ninguna esperanza cuando de pronto vio a alguien y se heló. Cruzando la calle, ataviado con ropa de un civil normal estaba Ikki.

-¡No puede ser!- expresó la chica- Sí es Ikki y si lo sigo podré encontrar a Shun…- cruzó la circulada avenida y comenzó a seguir al alguna vez Santo de Fénix.

En ese instante, Seiya estaba en otro punto de la ciudad (no muy lejos de ahí) besando a su novia. Había pensado en lo que Ikki le dijo y concluyó que si el destino había puesto a Miho en su camino, él debía aceptarla.

-Me alegra tanto que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre nosotros- dijo la joven cuando se separaron para recuperar aliento- Y estas flores son hermosas, muchas gracias Seiya.

-De nada… - respondió intentando que no notara que no estaba 100% contento con su decisión.

-Oye vamos a mi casa, te preparé una cena deliciosa, teriyaki tu favorito amor…-lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

De pronto Seiya se paró en seco- Ah qué tonto soy… olvidé darle estos papeles a Ikki.

-Amor, se los das mañana…

-No, de verdad urge que él los tenga… Adelántate yo iré rápido, todavía puedo alcanzarlo, te veré en tu casa antes de la cena.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes que el postre te encantará…- sonrió y lo besó.

Seiya se fue de ahí pensando. Era obvio que Miho quería llevar más allá su relación; era de lo más normal, dos jóvenes que llevaban años de novios, que reanudaban su relación después de una declaración de amor (sólo por parte de ella) y que intentarían formalizar. Como el resto de su vida, no tenía más que resignarse a lo que viniera; claro Miho era muy bonita y Seiya estaba consciente que él sería el primer (y probablemente único) hombre en su vida, y aunque era un joven que a veces las hormonas lo traicionaban, no se sentía entusiasmado por el encuentro con su novia.

Ikki, por su parte, caminaba mirando de reojo hacia atrás. No era un ingenuo, sabía que en la actualidad uno no sabía qué esperar de la gente. Las calles eran inseguras y los criminales tenían técnicas muy extrañas de actuar. Desde varias calles atrás notó que una joven lo seguía. Estaba seguro que lo estaba siguiendo y, como no quería hacerle daño a una mujer, tenía que perderla antes de que ella intentara algo. Se detuvo en un cruce, el paso peatonal estaba en luz verde pero aún así se detuvo, y notó que la joven también se detuvo detrás de él. En un movimiento rápido, y antes de que cambiara a rojo, cruzó corriendo la avenida.

Saori no supo qué hacer, Ikki se alejaba y definitivamente no podía perderlo de vista, en un movimiento suicida esperó a que pocos automóviles pasaran y cruzó la calle. Estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado cuando al correr, dio un mal paso y su tobillo se torció, iba a caerse. Se quedó congelada cuando un automóvil tocó la bocina no tenía espacio suficiente para frenar, estaba justo frente a ella y la iba a arrollar, ya no había tiempo de nada.

De pronto una figura masculina apareció-¡Cuidado señorita!- la sujetó de la cintura y la empujó.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Seiya logró empujar a esa joven. El automóvil alcanzó a rozarle un brazo y le dio un golpe que seguramente al día siguiente no soportaría de dolor. Sin embargo, tanto él como la joven lograron cruzar.

Saori miró a su salvador, su corazón se detuvo al notar que era su salvador de siempre: su amado Pegaso.

-Tú…- dijo casi en un suspiro y se desvaneció.

Seiya sostenía aún de la cintura a la hermosa joven, apenas estaba admirando su belleza cuando ella se desmayó-¡Señorita! ¡Despierte!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_CREO QUE YO TAMBIÉN ME DESMAYÉ. SIN DUDA, Y COMO DIRÍA A LA ESCUELA DE CLAMP: EN ESTE MUNDO NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS, SÓLO LO INEVITABLE. NADIE HUYE DE SU DESTINO Y ESTA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE ABRE MÁS… UFFF… BUENO SÓLO RESTA DECIR QUE LES DEBO A SHUN PARA EL OTRO CAPÍTULO_


	6. Cap VI Estrategias

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_DE ANTEMANO ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER CUMPLIDO LO PROMETIDO._

**Capítulo VI  
Estrategias**

Era el momento decisivo. En esa milésima de segundo se jugaba todo. Hades lanzó su ataque y ella lo recibiría para salvar a la humanidad. Era otra vez la lucha de los Dioses, pero ahora ella recibiría el letal ataque, se sacrificaría para que Seiya no resultara lastimado. Sin embargo, de la nada apareció el Pegaso y la espada atravesó su pecho.

Saori intentó gritar pero no pudo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No, no otra vez. El cuerpo de Seiya se deshizo antes de que pudiera caer en sus brazos. Hades soltó una carcajada ante su triunfo, el rostro del Dios del Inframundo salió de las sombras, era Shun.

-Athena, esta vez te destrozaré y acabaré con los que más quieres- le dijo Shun/Hades -y no podrás hacer nada- volvió a reír en esa escabrosa mezcla de voz de Hades y Shun.

Saori despertó de esa pesadilla muy agitada. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan vivido. Su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando de pronto miró alrededor ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Dónde estaba? Tras unos segundos recordó lo sucedido. Corría tras Ikki y estaba a punto de ser arrollada por un automóvil; cuando, de la nada, Seiya la rescató de un final trágico. ¿Acaso había sido también un sueño?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, observó con cuidado dónde estaba. Parecía la alcoba en una casa común. Miró todo lo que había ahí: había un librero un poco desordenado, una vieja guitarra acústica, ropa de chico en el suelo; parecía que era la habitación de un joven. Al voltear a la mesita de noche vio una lámpara y encendió la luz, se encontró con una fotografía, en la imagen le sonreía un muchacho de piel morena, gentiles ojos castaños y cabellos alborotados, era Seiya, quien posaba para la cámara en una soleada playa; a su lado se encontraba una joven que, si Saori no se equivocaba, se trataba de la hermana mayor de Seiya: Seika; la misma con la que nunca pudo reencontrarse ya poco después de que ésta apareció, Seiya fue herido por Hades.

Saori no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de las cosas. Sin duda, en esa "realidad" Seiya había hecho su vida como un chico normal, pudo estar con su hermana y vivió una vida tranquila y feliz. De nuevo dio un vistazo a la habitación, maravillada de que todo lo que había ahí era del único hombre al que había amado. La habitación gritaba por todos lados la esencia de Seiya. De pronto la joven se dio cuenta que sobre el vestido de concubina que Marín le había conseguido llevaba puesta una chaqueta, se trataba de una prenda masculina y sospechaba que era de su rescatador. Sin poder evitarlo, Saori olió la prenda y su corazón se aceleró al percibir el inconfundible aroma de Seiya.

-¡Seiya!- dijo de pronto una voz femenina afuera de la habitación; se escuchó que una puerta se azotaba- ¡Seiya! ¡Explícame qué pasa por tu cabeza!- gritó Seika.

-¿De qué hablas?- escuchó que Seiya preguntaba despreocupado.

-¡De lo que me contaste por teléfono! ¡De esa chica!... ¡No puedo creer que te hayas arriesgado así y que la hayas traído a la casa!

-Sólo hice lo que creí correcto ¿de acuerdo?- se defendió el chico.

-Si querías ayudar debiste llamar a la ambulancia o llevarla a un hospital. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a meter en MI casa a una completa extraña?!- reclamó Seika.

-Espera… recuerda que esta casa también es mía, nuestros padres nos la dejaron a AMBOS… Además no fue grave, sólo se desmayó ¿sí? Es una pobre chica y creí que lo mejor era ayudarla. Así que te pido que no grites porque está descansando en mi habitación…y si no te molesta iré a ver cómo está.

-¡Seiya!...¡Seiya!...- comenzó a hablarle su hermana mayor.

Saori escuchó que unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo, apagó la luz y se reacomodó en el lecho. La puerta se abrió y la luz del pasillo contorneó la silueta de Seiya. Se acercó a ella y la chica abrió los ojos.

-Seiya…- no pudo evitar decir.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el chico encendiendo la lámpara de nuevo.

-Ah… es que escuché ese nombre y…-intentó explicarse.

-Lamento si mi hermana te despertó- se disculpó el joven. Se volvió hacia la mesa de noche donde había una jarra de agua y un vaso.

Mientras servía en el vaso, Saori lo miraba atentamente. Era SU Seiya, el mismo del que se enamoró. Un poco desordenado, pero tan atento y apuesto como siempre.

-Ten, bebe un poco de agua, te hará sentir mejor- le dio el vaso y mientras Saori intentaba incorporarse, sintió una punzada de dolor en su tobillo.

-¡Auch!- expresó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el joven, dejó el vaso en la mesita y le ayudó a incorporarse. Cuando posó sus manos en las de la chica para ayudarle, ella sintió que su corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Sí… es sólo que me torcí el tobillo antes del incidente y creo que es peor de lo que pensé.

-Déjame ver…- dijo el chico. Con cuidado se acercó al tobillo de la chica. Por un segundo dudó pues al tocar la delicada piel de la chica, él se estremeció al notar que era exquisita. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para quitar esas ideas de su mente- Creo que es un esguince, no es grave pero necesitarás unas semanas en reposo. Creo que… iré por un poco de hielo.

Salió corriendo de ahí y regresó rápidamente. Puso una almohada bajo el pie de la chica y colocó el hielo en su tobillo.

-¡Auch!- expresó de nuevo Saori.

-Lo siento, a veces soy un poco brusco- se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio en donde la chica admiró el cuidado que Seiya le dedicaba- Muchas gracias Seiya… por salvarme de ese accidente y atenderme.

-No es nada- se sonrojó.

De pronto la chica notó que él tenía una mano vendada- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-Ah… esto. Nada, sólo que el automóvil me alcanzó a golpear.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí. No te preocupes, me pasa todo el tiempo. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido muchas lesiones: me he fracturado la pierna, me he roto el brazo, una vez se me abrió la ceja; pero siempre sano rápido. Mi hermana dice que soy muy fuerte… y también dice que estoy loco.

-¿Y cómo te metes en esos problemas?

-Entrenando. Desde muy chico me someto a entrenamientos muy duros- bajó un poco la voz- a veces demasiado; si mi hermana se entera me mata.- volvió a tener un tono de voz normal- Todo sea por mantenerse en forma… Bueno, por eso sé cómo atender lo de tu tobillo… ah…- dudó un segundo y preguntó- perdón ¿cómo te llamas?

-Saori…- respondió la joven con una sonrisa a la que el joven correspondió.

Sin duda, el destino era algo muy extraño. Los había puesto en el mismo camino e irónicamente, él la estaba protegiendo como siempre. Una parte de Saori estaba muy preocupada por todos los problemas que tenía, pero otra estaba feliz de estar bajo el cuidado de su Pegaso.

A kilómetros de ahí, en el Santuario, un Caballero Dorado se aparecía en la 6ta casa. Aquella noche, el visitante buscaba al guardián del Templo de Virgo; Mu quería platicar con su viejo amigo.

-Qué sorpresa verte por aquí- expresó Shaka quien no quitaba su postura de meditación- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Mu?

-Creo que lo sabes Shaka- respondió acercándose pero sabiendo que su interlocutor no lo miraría a los ojos.

-Te refieres a la reunión con el Patriarca- sonrió irónicamente.

-También lo sabes... -dijo Mu- Esa cacería de esa chica, a la por cierto injustamente la relevaron de su cargo.

-Mu, siempre pensando en confabulaciones. Sin duda, desde que Saga asesinó a tu maestro no has sido el mismo.

-Algo hay de eso; pero ahora sospecho que el Patriarca oculta algo. Mira que enviar a los Caballeros de Plata a buscarla a cualquier costo. Esto va más allá del orgullo de Aioros. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Te conozco bien. Durante la reunión, al igual que yo, no dijiste nada. Además eres un hombre sensato; aún no confío en Kanon, Aldebarán es... Aldebarán, y Aioria y Milo siempre hablan y actúan antes de pensar, además los dos siempre andan pensando en otras cosas.

-Concuerdo contigo, Aioria siempre obedece ciegamente a su hermano mayor, y Milo se la pasa tristeando en la Casa de su amigo Camus. Aldebarán es un caso particular. Y... yo tampoco confío en Kanon; no lo sé, pero quizá sea porque no estoy seguro de haber derrotado a su viejo amo.

-¿De qué hablas Shaka? si tú fuiste quien venció a Poseidón.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado que fue... "demasiado fácil". Jamás lo eliminamos, no vimos su cuerpo, ni aprisionamos su alma- declaró por primera vez. Efectivamente él había sido el Dorado que venció a Poseidón, pero algo no le convencía de los hechos.

-Vaya... Bien, creo que haré lo más sensato que puedo. Me iré a Jamil con Kiki.

Shaka volvió a sonreír irónicamente- Cuida a tu joven aprendiz, últimamente está muy extraño.

-Claro... Claro...- respondió mientras se marchaba de ahí. Definitivamente el llevarse a Kiki al Santuario había sido una decisión complicada, pero quería que el niño se acostumbrara a la vida en ese lugar como parte de su preparación para ser su sustituto algún día.

-Pss... Psss... -decía la vocecita infantil de Kiki, quien hablaba en voz baja- Pss...Oye... Marín... Psss...

La ex Santa de Águila no le hacía caso, su mente estaba en otra parte. Hacía unos instantes acababa de abandonar la Casa de Leo. Los últimos días había pasado tiempo con Aioria, sólo por seguir las órdenes de su Diosa, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que la idea no le desagradaba. Después de la puesta de sol, arribó al 5to Templo; Aioria ya la esperaba.

-Te ves un poco tenso- le comentó al ojiazul- ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

-Debo tener la espalda hecha un nudo. Pero no te preocupes, no quisiera molestarte con mis problemas…

- ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- preguntó viendo la oportunidad de sacarle información.

-Bueno, es que...- dudó en contarle pero sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Se interrumpió cuando llamaron a la puerta. Inmediatamente fue a ver quién era. La sorpresa fue que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Patriarca. Resultó un incómodo momento cuando Aioros encontró a su hermano con la mujer por la que tuvo una seria reprimenda.

-¡¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?!- preguntó molestó.

Aioria guardó silencio, igual que la última vez, no sabía qué responder. Fue Marín quien habló:- Vaya Aioros, parece que has olvidado que ahora mis..."obligaciones" son otras y más aún, parece que has olvidado qué es lo que normalmente hace una concubina.

-Qué rayos...

-Vamos Aioros, entre nosotras también hay rumores, supongo que no querrás que tu hermano se entere de los escandalosos comentarios que te rodean en esos temas.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, aunque ya no seas una Santa, estás en mi territorio y yo pongo las reglas- se acercó a ella para enfrentarla.

-¿Tu territorio, tus reglas?- sonrió irónicamente- Pensé que todos seguíamos las órdenes de Athena- el Patriarca no respondió- Así que cuando quieras podemos ir a hablar con ella.

-Jum… -sonrió Aioros- Hermano, cuando termines de satisfacerte con esta... señorita, te esperaré en mis aposentos. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Sí hermano- respondió mirando al suelo.

Salió de ahí y hubo un incómodo silencio. Marín estaba molesta porque Aioria había vuelto a callar, si no hubiese sido porque estaba consciente del respaldo de Athena, no lo hubiese enfrentado; no obstante, intentaba conservar la calma.

-Me alegro que ahora ya le pongas seguro a la puerta- comentó intentado ser jovial.

-Ah... sí, después de lo que sucedió; bueno, no quería que "nos encontraran"... -volvió a hacer un silencio y se acercó a ella- Perdóname, sé que debí defenderte aquella vez y también esta vez pero...

-No te preocupes...

Se acercaron y sin poder resistirse se besaron. Desde su separación no lo habían hecho, por lo que resultaba como un fresco trago de agua en medio de un desierto. En la intensidad de ese beso, instintivamente Marín buscó el tirante de su vestido, pero Aioria interrumpió ese íntimo contacto.

-No, espera...- le dijo acomodando el tirante de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que tú...

-Sí, sí deseó estar contigo pero no ahora. No quiero que pienses que sólo me interesas por eso. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien- la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos- te quiero y quiero demostrártelo... Me gustaría ser más digno de ti y enfrentar a mi hermano y decirle que... que te amo y que no importa nada (ni mi rango, ni las batallas, ni Athena) si no puedo estar contigo.

Marín se quedó muda, no se esperaba tal declaración. Por un instante pensó en lo que Athena le había dicho, tal vez no sería mala idea formalizar con Aioria, si su Diosa se los permitía.

-Bueno... Yo no te quería ver para "eso", la verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa; vamos, te preparé una cena muy especial- la tomó de la mano y la llevó.

Pasaron un buen rato cenando y platicando, al final de la velada él la despidió con otro beso y una importante pregunta: si quería ser su novia.

-No me respondas ahora, pero sí piénsalo por favor- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ahora ella se sentía aturdida, como si fuese un sueño, un sueño hermoso. Por ello, no se daba cuenta que Kiki estaba llamándola.

-¡Señorita Marín!- la llamó por enésima vez.

-Ah qué... Ah Kiki ¿Qué sucede?

-Eso quisiera saber. ¿Ha tenido algún progreso con el asunto que encomendó Athena?

Claro, a nivel personal tenía progresos con Aioria; pero naturalmente no le contaría eso -Pues, hasta donde me he enterado, el Patriarca no ha querido revelar la situación. Sospecho que Aioria sabe los detalles, pero aún no hemos abordado el asunto. Él está muy tenso por esa situación y eso me preocupa...- sonrió al recordar los labios del ojiazul.

-Señorita...

-Ah sí... Me preocupa que el Patriarca ordenó a Kanon de Géminis, encargarse de que los Caballeros de Plata cacen a Shaina y la traigan de regreso a cualquier costo. ¿Tú sabes algo de ella o de Athena?

-Nnno... pero ya han pasado varios días y he pensado escaparme y buscarlas porque...

-¡Kiki!- interrumpió Mu.

-Ma… maestro… ¿qué… pasa?

-¡Eso es lo que quisiera saber Kiki! ¡¿Qué haces con esta mujer?!

-Yo estaba bueno...- intentaba explicar- quería saber que hacía la señorita Marín- improvisó sin saber de lo que hablaba.

-¡¿Qué?! Y usted "señorita" no le avergüenza hablarle de esas cosas a un niño.

-Pero...- intentó explicar la joven.

-¡Vámonos Kiki!- sentenció. Mu estaba decidido a darle un severo regaño a su aprendiz y llevárselo del Santuario.

Por otro lado, lejos de ahí, en los Cinco Antiguos Picos, en China, otro aprendiz entrenaba con mucho entusiasmo las actividades que su nuevo maestro le asignaba.

-Shiryu... Shiryu...-le llamaba el viejo Dohko- Ya muchacho... es suficiente por hoy, ya ven a cenar y descansar un poco.

-Ah... Lo siento maestro es que se me fue el tiempo haciendo ejercicio- respondió con una sonrisa mientras ambos entraban a la choza.

Al ingresar, inmediatamente un exquisito olor invadió la nariz de Shiryu, sin duda Shunrei tenía un don para la cocina. Tomaron asiento mientras ella servía la cena.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron al unísono.

-Permíteme decirte Shiryu, desde que llegaste Shunrei cocina aún más sabroso - los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y Dohko continuó- Supongo que debe estar muy agradecida con su salvador. Pero… además de eso, me da mucho gusto tenerte con nosotros; me has dado nuevas esperanzas de que el legado de los caballeros de Athena continúe.

-Yo me siento muy agradecido con ustedes, me entusiasmó mucho lo que me contó acerca de los caballeros.

-Sí se nota. Pero veo en ti el espíritu de un verdadero caballero, protegiste desinteresadamente a Shunrei; hoy en día eso no es común. Los jóvenes de ahora creen que su hombría se mide por el dinero en su billetera, por el puesto que tienen en una empresa, por la cantidad de sujetos que han golpeado en su vida o simplemente por la cantidad de mujeres que tenga. Pero tú, eres diferente.

-Gracias maestro, sólo espero no defraudarlo…

-No lo harás, eres un chico fuerte y noble, supongo que algún día podrás llegar a ser mi sucesor y…- se interrumpió cuando un cosmos fuerte apareció en la zona- Esperen un momento aquí.

Dohko salió. Shiryu encontró oportunidad para hablar con Shunrei- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

-Ah bien…-respondió sonrojada- Si no hubiese sido por ti, quizá yo no estaría aquí.

-No digas esas cosas… Aunque sí fue muy peligroso.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido estos días con nosotros?

-Bastante extraño, toda mi vida he sido un nómada, pero este lugar me agradó para establecerme; además la leyenda de los caballeros de Athena me pareció de lo más interesante, la idea de ser tan fuerte para proteger a los demás.

-¿Y a quién quieres proteger? ¿A tu familia?

-Bueno, soy huérfano y siempre he sido un solitario… pero…-dudó en agregar- creo que ahora he encontrado a quién proteger…- se sonrieron sonrojados.

-¡¿Del Santuario?!- escucharon que el viejo Dohko expresó con sorpresa.

Sin poder evitar la curiosidad, los dos jóvenes salieron a ver de qué se trataba. Vieron que Dohko conversaba con una mujer que parecía portar una armadura. Shiryu no podía verle el rostro pues la mujer llevaba una máscara.

-Así es, me han enviado para advertirle de una amenaza. El sello de Athena pronto se romperá y Hades será liberado.

-Ya veo… - la verdad era que a Dohko no le sorprendía aquello. Siempre sospechó que las cosas así sucederían y lo veía venir, pero le extrañaba que en el Santuario alguien más lo supiera.

-¿Te ha enviado el Patriarca?

-Sssí- mintió.

Dohko guardó silencio. Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Shaina estaba nerviosa de sólo estar ahí, ¿y si el viejo maestro sospechaba que mentía? ¿Si le hacía más preguntas sobre las órdenes que supuestamente recibió del Sumo Sacerdote? ¿La delataría? Se estaba arriesgando mucho.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Sólo vine a darle ese mensaje- caminó para alejarse y vio a un joven con una chica fuera de la choza, al pasar junto de ellos no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Soy Shiryu, alumno del viejo Dohko y aspirante a Caballero de Dragón- dijo orgulloso.

-Tal como dijo Athena…- comentó Shaina sin querer, recordando que la reencarnación de la deidad le había dicho que se fijara durante su visita si Dohko tenía un alumno: un joven de cabello negro y largo y ojos azules. Era ese justamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- aclaró y se fue de ahí rápidamente. ¿Cómo esa chica sabía tanto? Era una diosa, claro, pero cómo tenía control de esos detalles. ¿Acaso ocultaba algo más?

Al igual que Shiryu, Seiya era un hombre como ya había pocos; con ese instinto de proteger a los demás. Sin duda, Seiya siempre había sido así, pero Saori hacía que ese instinto fuera más fuerte. El joven estaba consciente de que tal vez estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, hasta el punto de tener problemas con su hermana, y, sobre todo, con su novia; pero no podía evitar ser así con esa chica.

En ese momento, y después de algunos días de cuidar de Saori, Seiya esperaba a que la comida estuviera lista mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Cuando él quiso llevarla con sus familiares, ella le contó que no tenía a nadie ni un lugar a dónde ir; eso sólo le sumó a la fragilidad que veía en la chica. Dada la situación, le ofreció su casa y él como voluntario para cuidarla; incluso pidió unos días de descanso en su trabajo para estar con Saori, cuestión que detonó una discusión con su hermana.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la llevó a la mesa. Al salir de la cocina, vio a la chica ya sentada. En ese momento ella llevaba puesto una vieja pijama de él (ya que ella no tenía otra ropa y Seika no quiso prestarle nada), se veía extrañamente linda con esa ropa más grande.

-Saori, te dije que esperaras a que te trajera.

-Quise hacerlo sola. Aún no puedo apoyar mi pie lastimado, pero pude venir con uno solo.

El chico le sirvió de comer. Pasaron un rato conversando. Seiya no podía negar que estar con ella le gustaba mucho. En momentos se sentía mal por ello, él debería disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con su novia, no con una desconocida. Pero algo en Saori le brindaba cierta certidumbre, quizá porque tenía la vaga idea de que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no podía recordar de dónde; claro, la idea era disparatada, si antes hubiera conocido a Saori, sin duda, no se hubiera olvidado tan linda criatura.

Intento quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Él debía respetar a Miho, sea como sea seguía siendo su novia; aunque en realidad su futuro con ella era un tanto incierto; después de haberla plantado por el incidente donde conoció a su huésped, la chica se puso furiosa y, después de haberle reclamado hasta cansarse, ahora le pagaba con un frío silencio. Seiya no se sentía culpable por ello, y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

-Espero que te haya gustado la comida- dijo el joven una vez que terminaron.

-Está deliciosa, no sabía que tenías esas habilidades… digo, no me lo imaginaba, no pareces del tipo de chico hogareño.

-No lo soy, de hecho no soy muy bueno en esto de cocinar; pero ni de chiste mi hermana prepararía algo para ti.

-Lamento mucho haberte causado problemas con ella y que esté molesta por mi culpa.

-Ella siempre se molesta. Siempre me está regañando por todo- reconoció indignado.

-Debes entenderla, ella te quiere mucho y sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

Seiya le sonrió- Tal vez tengas razón... Bueno, anda te llevaré a la habitación. Tu tobillo ya casi se desinflama y pronto podrás moverte tú sola.

Se puso de pie y la joven intentó hacer lo mismo, argumentando que ya lo había logrado de ida. Sin embargo, perdió fuerza y estuvo a punto de caer. Seiya hábilmente la logró sujetar, rodeó con sus brazos, posando un brazo en la cintura de la joven y el otro en su espalda; mientras que ella instintivamente se colocaron en los hombros del joven. En esa posición, pareció que todo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron mirando y un leve sonrojo iluminó sus mejillas. Estaban tan cerca que podían reflejarse en los ojos del otro. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron poco a poco. Cerraron los ojos, estaban a punto de hacerlo, sus labios estaban a sólo unos pocos milímetros y...

El timbre de la puerta sonó por buena o mala suerte, regresaron a la realidad.

-Creo que... que tengo que ir a ver quién es- dijo Seiya soltándola. Saori volvió a sentarse mientras lo veía salir de la habitación. Ella aún temblaba ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Hacía unos días atrás se habían encontrado por accidente con Seiya y su corazón se había llenado de alegría al verlo sano y feliz, pero inevitablemente se había involucrado con él (sabiendo que él tenía su vida hecha, con un trabajo, proyectos y una linda chica como novia). No debía hacerlo, a pesar de estar en otra realidad ella seguía siendo una Diosa y la razón de su viaje era buscar a Shun para detener la amenaza de Hades; no debía estar con Seiya, no podía amar a ese hombre.

Seiya, por su parte, estaba más desconcertado que nunca. Había estado a punto de besar a Saori. Aunque no podía negarlo, esa chica tenía algo que le atraía mucho. Pensó en Miho y se sintió mal por casi haberla traicionado; pero debía admitirlo, no sintió nada cuando ella le confesó su amor, ni siquiera se sintió emocionado porque ella lo había invitado a su casa prácticamente para llevar las cosas a otro nivel; quizá la aparición de Saori había sido un aliciente para lo inevitable: terminar con la mentira con Miho y, ¿por qué no? cortejar a Saori, quien era una joven muy hermosa y le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, además los dos eran jóvenes y, muy pronto libres, nada podría separarlos ¿cierto?

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, en medio de la oscuridad, cautelosamente se desplazaba un Caballero. En sus labios portaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. No cabía duda que tener el control de las cosas le gustaba. Kanon, era uno de esos hombres que tener poder le gustaba. Poseidón lo había limitado un poco en ese sentido, pero ahora, como Caballero de Géminis y con la confianza que se estaba ganando del Patriarca, se sentí complacido. El hecho de haberles ordenado a los Caballeros de Plata cuál era su misión, había sido simplemente gratificante.

De pronto una melodía proveniente de una flauta interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Kanon la conocía muy bien.

-Pareces muy contento Kanon- dijo el sujeto entre las sombras- ¿Te diviertes o es que ya has olvidado tu misión?

-Sorrento… eres un imprudente al ver venido al Santuario.

-Sólo vine a asegurarme que estés siguiendo con lo trazado. Mi señor está un poco inquieto porque no te has reportado. Ahora veo que es porque te estás divirtiendo con tu nueva posición en el Santuario- le reclamó acercándose.- Tienes suerte de que mi señor siga oculto, para no dar sospechas.

-Pues ve con él y dile que me estoy ganando la confianza del Patriarca para estar muy atento de todo, tal como él me lo ordenó.

-Sabes que Poseidón tampoco confía mucho en ti, pero eres el único que podía infiltrarse en el Santuario. Menos mal que me tiene a mí a Thetis…

-No olvides a su gran aliado, el Dios del Inframundo, quien le ha llenado la cabeza de ideas que…

-¡Cállate!... No oses juzgar a los Dioses, sólo los envidias porque tienen más poder que tú… Y a Hades lo detestas porque él influyó en mi señor más que tú- se dio la media vuelta. Se marchó de ahí con la decisión de ir a visitar a Kanon de nuevo.

El ex Dragón Marino sólo se limitó a obsérvalo. Sorrento tenía un poco de razón, no debía despotricar contra los Dioses, incluso contra Hades, finalmente éste había ideado todo el plan en el que él (Kanon) iría al Santuario y ser un Caballero Dorado. Desconocía totalmente que tramaban Poseidón y Hades, pero sin duda querían destruir a Athena.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO PORQUE LES PROMETÍ A SHUN Y NADA MÁS NO SE DEJÓ VER POR NINGÚN LADO; SUCEDE QUE PRIMERO QUERÍA ACLARAR UNAS COSAS EN MI MENTE Y LUEGO YA PRESENTARLO, POR QUE LO QUE ES ESTE CHICO NO SE HA PORTADO NADA BIEN. EN FIN, EN OTRO ÓRDEN DE IDEAS, ESTO CADA VEZ SE COMPLICA MÁS Y CREO QUE ENLOQUECERÉ. ME DISCULPO PORQUE NO TODOS PUEDEN APARECER EN TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS PERO TODO EN SU MOMENTO MI GENTE._

_BUENO NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO CON MÁS SAORI, MÁS SEIYA, MÁS BRONCEADOS, DORADOS, Y… ¿QUIÉN MÁS PASARÁ POR AQUÍ? SEGURAMENTE YA LO SOSPECHAN, A QUE SÍ. CAMEOS EVERYWHERE!_


	7. Cap VII Peligro

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION, ETC. ETC.

_DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO PORQUE NO TODOS PUEDEN APARECER EN TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS, PERO COMPRENDAN QUE SON DEMASIADAS HISTORIAS…_

**Capítulo VII**

**Peligro**

Parecía que las sorpresas no terminaban para Saori. Apenas estaba procesando lo sucedido con Seiya cuando de la nada apareció Ikki. Resultó que él había llamado a la puerta (interrumpiendo el pequeño momento con su Pegaso), pero lo más sorprendente era que el Fénix era amigo de Seiya.

-Ah mira Ikki ella es Saori- expresó Seiya cuando entraban al comedor de la pequeña casa- la chica de la que te hablé.

-Ah ya veo- la miró muy extraño y sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Bueno permíteme un momento llevaré a Saori a descansar y buscaré los papeles que necesitas.

-Te ayudo. Yo la llevo a descansar- dijo Ikki sin apartar la vista de ella.

Seiya dudó unos segundos pero al final accedió. Ikki le sirvió como apoyo a Saori para que ésta pudiera llegar a la habitación. Le ayudó a acomodarse y por fin la chica habló.

-Gracias Ikki.

-De nada... -se sentó en una silla que estaba junto al lecho (probablemente donde Seiya se sentaba a platicar con su huésped) y le dijo en un tono más bajo- Basta de fingir, sé que ese día del "accidente", me estabas siguiendo. Seiya es muy buena persona, a veces demasiado y peca de inocente pero yo no soy tan ingenuo. Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora.

Saori se quedó muda. Pero conocía a Ikki y sabía cómo era, con él podía ser directa- Bien Ikki, basta de protocolos. ¿Quieres saber? Lo único que tienes que decirme es dónde está Shun.

-¿Cómo...?... Ah ya veo-dibujó una amarga sonrisa- escúchame bien: no sé qué te hizo ese sinvergüenza. Si el muy descarado te robó, te debe dinero o se quiso pasar de listo e intentó aprovecharse de ti o yo qué sé... Él hace mucho que se fue y si algún día lo ves, dile que aquí no hace falta.

Saori no sabía qué decir. ¿De quién hablaba Ikki? ¿Quién era ese Shun al que él se refería?

-Ikki ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de Shun?

-Es la verdad y yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él.

-Pero Shun es tu hermano y...

-Para mí, mi hermano murió hace tiempo.

-Ikki, él está en peligro y si no me dices dónde encontrarlo puede pasar una desgracia.

El joven no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupado.- ¡Maldición! Siempre le dije que andar de vago y con malas compañías sólo le traería problemas.

Hubo un silencio y Saori por fin habló con sinceridad.- Ikki por favor, yo sé que a pesar de todo, ustedes se quieren tanto que darían la vida por el otro. Sé que hay un vínculo entre ustedes que es inquebrantable y estoy segura que si buscas en tu interior y ves con el corazón, sabrás dónde está.

Ikki la miraba a los ojos y de pronto se sintió extraño. Esa joven era muy extraña e inspiraba en él algo inexplicable. De pronto, en su mente se dibujó el rostro gentil de su hermano ¿qué le pasaba? Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Aquí está Ikki- interrumpió Seiya- encontré los papeles.

El aludido se puso de pie y se talló los ojos- Ah gracias.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No… sólo… ¡rayos! Deberías sacudir más seguido hay mucho polvo en el aire de esta habitación y creo que me ha entrado en los ojos.

-Ah lo lamento…

-No importa. Bueno, adiós. No te preocupes, ya conozco la salida.

Seiya lo miró irse y luego se dirigió a Saori- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, es muy agradable tu amigo… pero lo noto agobiado… Dime Seiya ¿tú conoces a su hermano Shun?

El joven la miró extrañado- No en realidad, sólo lo que él me ha contado.

-¿Podrías hablarme de ellos?...

Seiya sintió una punzada de celos ¿Acaso a Saori le había gustado Ikki o había algo más ahí? Aún así no podía negarse a complacerla así que comenzó a contarle lo poco que sabía.

Apenas habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que vio a Kiki. Según había escuchado Marín, el Caballero de Aries había partido a Jamil acompañado de su joven aprendiz. La ex Santa esperaba que ella no fuera culpable por ello.

La chica intentaba no pensar en ello, debía concentrarse en sus siguientes acciones con Aioria. A toda costa debía sacarle la información sobre lo que el Patriarca estaba haciendo respecto a la desaparición de Athena. En ese momento ella recorría la Casa de Leo en espera de su guardián. De pronto, su vista se centró en un objeto que pensó nunca más volvería a ver: su vieja máscara. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus manos, se la puso y en ese momento entró Aioria.

-Ya volví- anunció mientras traía un par de copas y una botella de vino. Cuando la joven volteó él no pudo evitar dar un brinco al ver su rostro oculto por la máscara- ¡Cielos! Marín quítate eso, sabes que detesto verte con esa máscara.

-¿Y por qué la guardas?- la chica lo hizo y preguntó acercándose a él. Tomaron asiento y él sirvió el vino en las copas.

-Recuerda que cuando mi hermano nos "encontró", no la traías puesta. Todo pasó tan rápido que se quedó aquí… la conservé porque durante un tiempo pensé que sería lo único que me quedaría de ti- le entregó su copa, brindaron y mientras las bebían, acomodó a la chica entre sus brazos- Afortunadamente estás de nuevo aquí, conmigo.

Marín miró con nostalgia su máscara anhelando los momentos en que fue una Amazona. Suspiró y Aioria comprendió un poco lo que ella pensaba.

-Amor, sé que te gustaría volver a ser la Santa de Águila… eras excelente y estoy seguro que si hubieras sido maestra, tu alumno hubiese sido uno de los mejores Caballeros… Créeme que si pudiera, le pediría a mi hermano que te dejara volver a tu puesto pero… ya sabes cómo es él.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué quería hablar contigo el otro día?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…- dijo besándole su cuello- Sólo quiero saber qué has pensado de mi propuesta.

Marín se puso de pie- Aioria… no puedo aceptar ser tu novia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque los Caballeros nunca tienen novias ¿Qué esperas? Que paseemos por el Santuario tomados de la mano como si nada…Estamos mejor así, como un Caballero y una concubina que cumple su función de satisfacerlo.

-Pero yo no quiero que seas una concubina- argumentó poniéndose de pie- Quiero que seas sólo mía… Temo que algún día alguien más ose solicitar tu compañía y en tu posición no puedas negarte.

-No tengo otra opción…

-Entonces… Cásate conmigo- declaró firme. Marín no supo qué responder ante la proposición. Aioria se acercó y la tomó de la mano- Anda mi amor, casémonos así ya nunca tendrás que verte obligada a nada con otro hombre.

-Pero… pero… sabes cómo es la figura de esposa de un Caballero, ellas no pueden vivir en el Santuario y sólo pueden ver a su marido cuando éste tiene permiso de visitarla para "cumplir las obligaciones de un matrimonio"

-¿Y qué tendría de malo eso? Podrías vivir en la aldea más cercana, nos veríamos frecuentemente, ya no tendrías que atender a otro más que a mí y, no sé, quizá podrías criar a nuestros hijos y llevar una vida tranquila.

La propuesta era un tanto tentadora, pero Marín aún guardaba la esperanza de reencontrarse con su hermano y por eso no podía irse del Santuario -No Aioria, no quiero.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta esta vida que tienes?... ¿acaso quieres ser de muchos hombres y al mismo tiempo de ninguno?

-¡Claro que no!... –respondió ofendida y salió de ahí muy enojada porque Aioria estaba pensando mal de ella.

Aioria se sintió confundido. ¿Por qué ella no quería dejar esa vida? Él le estaba ofreciendo lo mejor que podía y ella lo rechazaba. Por su mente pasó lo que su hermano le dijo dos días atrás, después de verlo con Marín: -No te prohíbo que la veas, es natural eres joven y ella una chica linda; el problema es que consideres cómo la ves. Disfrútala el tiempo que estés con ella, pero no te ilusiones y tampoco la ilusiones; eres un Caballero que se debe a su Diosa y ella una concubina que debe complacernos, lo que hace y dice contigo lo puede hacer con cualquiera. Escucha bien, normalmente a esas mujeres les toca esa vida y no tienen opción, pero Marín eligió ser así. ¿Me entiendes?

Claro que él había entendido. Al principio creyó que Marín no se había querido marchar del Santuario por él, pero dudó cuando ella lo evitaba. ¿Será que le estaba ocultando algo... o a alguien?

A kilómetros de ahí, en Asgard, la blanca nieve se manchaba de rojo por la sangre que los Dioses Guerreros le habían sacado a Hyoga.

-Anda Midgard levántate- le espetaba Hagen al maltrecho rubio- No que me ibas a demostrar de qué estás hecho.

-Ya déjalo Hagen- le aconsejó Thor – este infeliz ya no puede más.

-Thor tiene razón. Vámonos, no vale la pena-terció Fenrir.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse mientras Hyoga permanecía tirado. Hagen se acercó y le dijo en voz baja -No eres nada ¿Me oyes? Y hagas lo que hagas nunca serás digno de Flare, ella va a ser mía.

Le propinó una patada y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de ahí, Flare e Hilda conversaban en uno de los balcones del Palacio de Valhalla.

-Te noto preocupada hermana-dijo Flare- ¿Has sabido algo de Siegfried?

-Aún no... Sinceramente no quería que se fuera, pero era necesario.

-Sí eso lo sé, poco antes de irse pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en su habitación-rió un tanto divertida.

-Flare, por favor se discreta estás hablando de la vida privada de la Sacerdotisa de Asgard y representante de Odín en la Tierra.

-Hermana, por favor deja de lado esa pose. No tiene nada de malo, a mí me da mucho gusto que estés tan feliz con un buen hombre como él. Además no sabes cómo me alegra que me vayan a hacer tía.

-Aún no puedo creer que en unos meses tendré entre mis brazos al hijo de Siegfried y mío... A veces pienso que si hubiese sido otra la situación, jamás nos hubiésemos atrevido a estar juntos.

Flare suspiró- Ah... Qué envidia que tengas una vida con un hombre tan apuesto contigo y que pronto vayan a formar una familia.

-Si quisieras tú también podrías. No niegues que desde siempre Hagen está enamorado de ti.

-Pero sabes que desde niños lo he visto como un hermano... Además- hizo una pausa- a mí me interesa otro muchacho.

-Midgard...

-Sí, él y no lo digas como si te molestara.

-No me molesta, sólo que es un joven que aún tiene muchas cosas que arreglar en su vida. No estoy segura de que sea para ti... Aunque lograra su rango como Caballero.

De pronto escucharon las voces de los Dioses Guerreros ambas miraron y los vieron caminar entre la nieve.

-De verdad su cara de idiota no tenía precio- comentó Syd y los demás rieron.

-Ese tipo no sirvió para nada- agregó Hagen.

Flare fue inmediatamente hacia ellos- ¡Hagen! ¡Hagen! ¿Dónde está Midgard?

-No lo sé.

-¡Cómo que no sabes si estaban entrenando con él!

-Se quedó atrás parece que no soportó nuestro ritmo.

-¿Y esto? Es sangre Hagen estás manchado de sangre.

-Sí ya sabes cómo son estos entrenamientos.

-Pero ninguno de ustedes está lastimado. ¿Acaso le hicieron algo?

El resto de los Dioses Guerreros sabían que era un momento incómodo ya que estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de Hagen hacia Flare, y, como era obvio el interés de ésta por Midgard, sabían que por ello su amigo detestaba al ex Guerrero Sagrado.

-¿Te importa mucho o qué?

-¡Ay! A veces eres tan insoportable- se fue de ahí hacia el lugar de donde venían ellos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le gritó Hagen.

-No te importa y no se te ocurra seguirme.

Siguió las huellas en la nieve unos metros. Después de caminar un rato, encontró al joven rubio recargado en una roca. En su rostro traía unas cuantas heridas sangrantes que los Dioses Guerreros le habían hecho en el "entrenamiento".

-¡Midgard!-dijo corriendo hacia él- No puedo creer cómo te dejaron esos bárbaros.

Hyoga se quejó levemente y se incorporó poco a poco- Tus amiguitos son unos tramposos... Creen que entrenar conmigo es tomarme como su costal de box.

-Lo sabía... Pero vamos te llevaré al Palacio a curar tus heridas.

Lo tomó de la mano y él la soltó.

-Flare no tiene caso. Qué no ves que nadie me quiere ahí. Ni siquiera tu hermana que, aunque me dejó libre, me advirtió que sólo lo hacía para que intentara lograr mi rango como Caballero de Athena.

-Midgard...

-Gracias por todo Flare pero será mejor que me vaya a Siberia a estar lo más cerca de mi madre.

-Midgard, ya déjala ir... Ella vivirá por siempre en tu corazón, no necesitas estar cerca de ella de esa manera.- se sonrojó- No sé... deberías notar a los que estamos aquí, contigo, y que te queremos.

-No, no me entiendes- respondió ignorando completamente el significado de las palabras de la joven.

Comenzó a caminar y Flare tenía ganas llorar. Hyoga estaba a punto de despedirse (sin mirarla), cuando de pronto apareció un hombre que portaba una armadura.

-Así que tú eres quién emana ese cosmos tan especial.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hyoga pero presintió que la aparición del desconocido no era algo bueno.

-Yo soy Babel de Centauro, pero aquí yo soy quien hace las preguntas.

Flare tuvo miedo y se acercó a Midgard para que la protegiera.

-No sé qué tanto buscan los Santos de Athena en Asgard; primero esa Amazona y ahora tú.

-¡¿Qué, acaso esa mujer estuvo aquí?!

-Escuche si no fuera por ella Midgard no estaría libre.

-Así que ustedes se conocen

Babel lanzó un golpe hacia Hyoga. Sin embargo, Flare se interpuso y alcanzó a rozarla, desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos En ese momento Hyoga se enfureció y pese a que estaba en total desventaja (al estar lesionado y no tener armadura) sintió cómo su cosmos ardía dentro de él. Recordó que cuando era niño su querido maestro Camus le dijo que cuando supiera arder su cosmos estaría listo para reclamar su armadura.

-¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarla!

-Mira niño no es mi problema que no sepas proteger a tu noviecita. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está esa amazona?

-No lo sé. Pero pagarás por lastimar a Flare.

-¡Bolas de fuego! -lanzó su ataque.

Hyoga logró esquivar las esferas llameantes, mientras sostenía en brazos a la joven. Se apartó un poco y la dejó descansando en la nieve. Se volvió hacia Babel. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que escuchaba sus latidos taladrear sus oídos.

-¡Bolas de fuego! - volvió a atacar Babel.

Hyoga actuó por instinto. Algo en su mente le dijo qué debía hacer.

-¡Polvo de diamante!- le dio a Babel Mientras Hyoga no podía creer que derribara a un Caballero de Plata.

-Necesitarás más que eso. Si no me equivoco ese es el estilo del Caballero de Acuario- rió - ese tonto que era un fracasado como maestro.

Hyoga sintió su cosmos arder aún más, ese tipo se estaba ganando un boleto al otro mundo. Así comenzó una batalla. Babel no decía nada pero estaba preocupado porque ese joven, de quien percibió un cosmos tan particular, resultó ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Hyoga supo lo que tenía que hacer, no podría soportar más esa pelea. Estaba herido y si continuaba, quizá perdería el conocimiento por el cansancio. Así que teniendo muy presente las enseñanzas de su maestro Camus, lanzó su ataque definitivo: -¡Rayo de Aurora!

Sin más Babel cayó derrotado.

Aquella noche, en el Santuario una figura masculina vestida de dorado se desplazaba en la oscuridad. En ese momento, Kanon sólo pensaba en que su futuro triunfo cuando algún Santo de Plata atrapara a la amazona de Ofiuco; sin duda, eso lo haría quedar bien con el Patriarca, y ganárselo significaba complacer a Poseidón e indirectamente a Hades.

El Caballero de Géminis estaba tan engolosinado con su éxito que no se percataba de que era observado. Siegfried acababa de arribar al Santuario y estaba siguiendo a un Santo Dorado, quizás alguien de ese rango podría darle respuestas. Notaba algo extraño en ese sujeto.

Decidió vigilarlo de cerca. Siegfried estaba en eso, cuando de pronto no pudo moverse. ¿Qué sucedía? No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Entonces apareció un Caballero Dorado, quien utilizó su técnica de restricción para inmovilizarlo.

-¿Quién rayos eres y qué haces aquí? -le dijo.

-Escucha no vengo a causar problemas. Soy Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, Dios Guerrero de Asgard y servidor de Odín.

-Pues ruega a tu dios que no te mate aquí mismo ¿Qué buscan aquí? -lo sujetó fuertemente y Siegfried también los sujetó.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué hacía la amazona de Ofiuco en Asgard?

-¿Shaina?- el Caballero de Athena lo soltó- Pero cómo

-Sí, era esa mujer. Hace unos días apareció en Asgard alegando que se había perdido.

-Ven conmigo. Necesito que me cuentes todo.

El joven guió a Siegfried por el Santuario hasta llegar a lo que, el Dios Guerrero supuso que, eran las dichosas 12 casas. Llegaron hasta la 8va casa: el Templo de Escorpio.

-Pasa- le indicó el guardián.

Siegfried miró sorprendido el majestuoso complejo; sin duda, los Santos de Athena con más alto rango vivían muy bien.

-Toma asiento y cuéntame cómo, cuándo y por qué viste a Shaina.

Siegfried le contó. Estaba consciente de que cualquier otro Santo lo hubiese matado por el simple hecho de ser un intruso. Este joven parecía un poco hostil pero resultó ser buena persona. Siegfried le habló de cómo apareció la amazona de Ofiuco y que abogó por el prisionero que estaba en el Palacio de Valhalla, quien resultó ser ex pupilo del difunto Santo de Acuario. Su interlocutor se presentó como Milo de Escorpio y, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, se mostró preocupado por esa chica.

-Ya veo...-dijo Milo con el ceño fruncido cuando Siegfried terminó su relato -Así que ella abogó por el alumno de Camus...

-Sí dijo que Athena le habló de él.

Milo no quiso responder a ello. Era obvio, porque nadie conocía a Athena, que la joven había mentido respecto a eso. De hecho Milo quiso omitir que Shaina era en realidad una prófuga. Si Siegfried descubría que la amazona ya no era parte de las filas de Athena, también la buscaría para eliminarla por haberlos engañado.

-Bueno y dices que se dirigía los Cinco Antiguos Picos.

-Así es.

Milo suspiró. Estaba preocupado por los hechos. En realidad, desde que el Patriarca ordenó prácticamente cazarla, esa sensación no se iba.

-Disculpa pero ¿ella significa algo importante para ti?- interrumpió el Dios Guerrero sus pensamientos-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?!- dijo molesto- Ella es una amazona y yo un Caballero Dorado.

-Lo siento es que por cómo te preocupas, yo pensé que...

-Pues no pienses cosas. En el Santuario son muy estrictos al respecto.

-Sí, qué tonto soy... he escuchado que es muy raro que ustedes tengan pareja o familia. Mucho menos una Santa, hasta donde sé, inmediatamente ellas son destituidas.

-Sí, así que no se te ocurra volver a decir eso... y menos de una guerrera tan dedicada como Shaina.

-Está bien, está bien... Bueno qué mal que no puedan tener ese tipo de relaciones... En cambio nosotros somos más abiertos en eso- Milo notó que le brillaban los ojos- Hace unas semanas Hilda me confesó que vamos a ser padres...

-¿Te refieres a Hilda de Polaris la representante de Odínen la tierra?

-Sí, ella es mi mujer y pronto nos casaremos...

-Vaya que sí tienen apertura...

-Sí, no te imaginas lo feliz que soy. La ilusión de conocer a un ser que será la mitad de Hilda y la otra, mío...-continuó con ese brillo en los ojos.

Milo no respondió nada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pese al riesgo que corría, le indicó a Siegfried que se refugiara en la 8va casa. Él por su parte se fue a descansar. Se quitó su armadura y se recostó en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo. Jamás se le hizo tan grande y solitaria la Casa de Escorpio. Qué pasaría si, como Siegfried, él también podría tener una familia; el templo estaría lleno de alegría. Pero qué tonterías pensaba, él era un Caballero de Athena de alto rango.

Por otro lado, estaba preocupado por Shaina. Cuando la sacó del Santuario lo hizo confiando en que ella cumpliría su palabra de no meterse en más problemas; pero no podía negar que desde el momento en que el Patriarca informó sobre el plan de cazarla, él estaba muy preocupado. Sin embargo, ahora sabía dónde había estado ella y a dónde se dirigía.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche de sólo dar vueltas en la cama, Milo despertó a su huésped.

-Siegfried.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- le respondió este apenas despertando.

-Despierta. Necesito que pongas atención... Tienes que irte inmediatamente.

-Escucha estoy un poco preocupado, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese Caballero Dorado, creo que era Géminis. Quisiera investigarlo a fondo.

Milo, quién también dudaba de Kanon, creyó que Siegfried le hacía un favor si lo vigilaba de cerca- Está bien, pero debes quedarte aquí, sal lo menos posible, no hables con nadie, que nadie se percate que eres un extraño... Estaré unos días ausente. Tú te harás pasar por un soldado del Santuario. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro. Pero ¿a dónde irás?

-Iré a buscar a Shaina.

Por la noche, Ikki había llegado a descansar. Había sido un día agotador, como el resto de los días. Como lo hacía diario, tomó una cena en solitario, se duchó y vio la televisión un rato, cambiaba a todos los canales sin encontrar nada interesante; apagó el aparato y se fue a la cama, leyó unas páginas de un libro pero al poco tiempo también se aburrió.

Suspiró pensando en lo tedioso de la rutina. Todos los días era lo mismo, una y otra vez; su vida se había convertido en una interminable y aburrida película. ¿Qué le había pasado? Miró a un lado de su cama y vio la respuesta. En su mesa de noche estaba una fotografía de él con su hermano Shun, cuando éste era prácticamente aún un bebé. Sin duda desde la partida de Shun, él había tenido un desencanto de la vida, a la que siempre dedicó a su hermano menor sólo para que al final él le pagara de esa manera.

Al pensar en Shun no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de esa joven, Saori. Era una chica muy rara (ni mandada a hacer para Seiya, ya que para Ikki era obvio que a su amigo le interesaba esa joven); pero había acertado, él tenía un vínculo especial con Shun, el mismo vínculo que le permitía saber que a veces no "era él" sino otro ser el que ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

Ikki siempre vio en Shun a un jovencito muy noble y tranquilo, pero a veces era caprichoso, incluso grosero; al pasar los años, ese comportamiento se volvía más recurrente. Pero Ikki intuía que "ese" no era Shun, era alguien más que era- ¿cómo decirlo?- perverso. Las cosas fueron empeorando conforme Shun fue creciendo, dejó la escuela y se dedicó a tontear con malas compañías y "divertirse" con toda cantidad de mujeres; al final, él un día se marchó robándole todo el dinero que había guardado (precisamente para la educación de Shun).

¿Cómo habrá conocido esa chica a Shun?- se preguntó Ikki. Sin duda no era el tipo de mujeres con las que su hermano solía liarse. ¿Y por qué corría peligro Shun?- aquella idea le preocupó a Ikki.

"Si buscas en tu interior y ves con el corazón, sabrás dónde está"… repitió en su cabeza la frase de Saori.

-Qué tontería…- expresó Ikki y se quedó dormido.

Pero tenía esa idea en la cabeza. ¿Cómo encontrar a Shun? Él está en peligro, debo ayudarle… -pensaba. Cuando se sumió en el sueño profundo todo fue muy extraño: veía una isla, el clima era terrible, había un hombre que era el guardián de lugar, era… como un maestro; también había una joven rubia (Ikki no podía distinguir caras ni voces); luego la vio, una extraña caja que guardaba algo importante, un poder… era ese algo que lo guiaría a Shun y con el que podría salvarlo de ese peligro. Lo que había dentro de esa caja lo llamaba, tenía que ir a ese lugar. Ese era su destino.

Ikki despertó sudando. Antes de que olvidara su sueño acercó lápiz y papel y escribió la única idea que se le quedó grabada del sueño.

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Valhalla, Flare despertaba dificultosamente; ya estaba en su habitación, se sentía aliviada de que el peligro hubiera pasado.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, estaba muy preocupado por ti… Bueno, todos lo estamos, pensé que Hagen me arrancaría la cabeza cuando me vio llegar contigo en brazos.- le dijo Midgard.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un Caballero de Plata nos atacó… logré derrotarlo y…-hizo una pausa como si temiera por lo que diría a continuación- Ahora su cuerpo descansa bajo la nieve, lo único que pude hacer por él fue cavarle un lugar para su eterno descanso… Pero eso no es lo que quería hablar, ¿cómo está eso de que gracias a esa amazona Hilda me permitió salir?

-Sí, ella le dijo a mi hermana que Athena le habló bien de ti.

-Es muy extraño… esa mujer conocía a mi maestro y presiento que algo ocultaba…- dijo frunciendo el ceño- Flare, he tomado la desición de irme de Asgard. Debo intentar reclamar la armadura de Cisne y debo buscar a esa mujer, quiero saber qué sucedió con mi maestro Camus y qué interés tiene Athena por mí.

-Pero Midgard…

-Debo hacerlo…- le tomó la mano- por lo menos debo agradecerle a esa Santa que Hilda me liberara… Pero te prometo que volveré.

-Midgard…

-Hyoga, ese es mi verdadero nombre, el que mi madre eligió para mí el día en que nací. Hace tiempo lo cambié para ocultar mi pasado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi pasado no es más que mi destino. Seré un Santo de Athena.

No quería despedirse, porque no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta pronto". Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y salió de ahí con la firme decisión de esta vez no fallarle a su Diosa, a su madre y a su maestro.

Shun se arrastró entre las rocas. Su cuerpo estaba empapado. ¿El mar lo había arrastrado? No lo recordaba. De nuevo había tenido uno de esos episodios en los que se perdía varios días y no lograba recordar nada; cuando se daba cuenta estaba vagando en algún lugar desconocido, esta vez de nuevo era cerca del mar. Aún sentía el sabor a sal del agua en su boca cuando llegó a la orilla. Estaba agotado, casi hasta la muerte.

Shun intentó sonreír con ironía. Ojalá estuviese muerto, así daría fin a todo lo que le sucedía. En momentos como ese, en los que tenía total control de sí mismo, se sentía tan mal, arrepentido por todas las cosas que hacía cuando esa voz en su cabeza lo dominaba. "La voz" siempre le mal a aconsejaba, le hacía decir cosas que no quería ni sentía. Le había hecho tanto daño a la gente, había mentido, robado y utilizado a las mujeres; pero lo que más le dolía era haber abandonado a su hermano. En ese entonces, "la voz" le incitó a marcharse: Anda Shuny que tenemos planes muy grandes para ti- le dijo. Después de tener literalmente una lucha interna, accedió a irse, no tanto porque "él" se lo ordenaba sino porque no quería lastimar a Ikki.

Con dificultad, Shun se arrastró por la orilla de, lo que parecía, una isla. Buscó en su mente y no encontró a "ese otro"; eso le alegró. Le alegraba mucho cuando "él" no estaba en su cabeza, podía ser un poco como antes era: el chico tímido, que adoraba a su hermano y que tenía el sueño de ayudar a las demás personas; aunque no podía negar que muchos modos de "él" ya se le habían quedado.

No podía soportar más así, ojalá en ese momento en que estaba con un cansancio mortal, sí muriera, así ya no sufriría ni haría sufrir. De pronto su vista se nubló y perdió el conocimiento. Ni siquiera se percató de que una joven lo encontró.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!- gritó June al ver a ese chico inconsciente que el mar arrastró. No era muy común ver a forasteros en la Isla de Andrómeda.

Días después, en Japón, Seiya estaba muy preocupado. Hacía varios días que no sabía nada de Ikki.

Saori, por su parte, estaba casi totalmente recuperada de su lesión, gracias a la ayuda de su Pegaso, ya pdía caminar un poco.

Aquella tarde, Seiya decidió ir a buscar a su amigo; aprovechó para que Saori por fin saliera y, si había oportunidad, la quería invitar a cenar o al cine. Se dirigieron al departamento de Ikki, tocaron la puerta varias veces y no hubo respuesta.

-Espera… sé donde guarda una llave de emergencia- dijo Seiya y buscó en una maseta del pasillo del edificio, la llave con la que abrió.

-Es correcto esto ¿no crees que se moleste?

-Él mismo me dijo que si un día tenía una emergencia, la usara.

Entraron y vieron todo tranquilo, silencioso y ordenado. No había rastro de Ikki. Saori se preocupó quizá más que Seiya, pensaba que sus palabras habían afectado al Fénix más de lo que imaginaba.

-Oye mira esto- le dijo Seiya- Este papel, es un poco raro ¿no? Ikki jamás deja la más mínima basura en alguna parte de su casa.

Saori miró el papel que tenía escrito: Isla de la Reina Muerte- su corazón se aceleró. ¿Será que Ikki había ido a ese lugar? Pero ¿por qué? De pronto recordó que, en un principio, Shun había sido destinado a ir a ese lugar a entrenar, pero su hermano cambió lugar con él ¿Tendría que ver ese hecho? Saori esperaba que sí, no quería que Ikki corriera peligro al ir a ese infierno.

Salieron de ahí y no hablaron hasta que Seiya, a pesar de que aún no terminaba oficialmente con Miho, quiso invitar a Saori a una cita.

-Saori…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- respondió distraída la chica, quien seguía pensando en Ikki y Shun.

-Antes de que oscurezca más yo quería… bueno… quería saber si tú quisiera ir conmigo a…

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos cuando tres figuras aparecieron ante ellos. Seiya tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero en realidad no sabía que tan grave era la situación. Saori sí comprendió el peligro que corrían; se trataba de tres Santos de Plata: Sirius de Can Mayor, Dio de Mosca y Algethi de Herácles.

-Miren nada más el premio que acabamos de encontrar- dijo Sirius mirándolos.

-¿Qué quieren?- los enfrentó Seiya sin imaginar que ese apenas era el comienzo de toda una amenaza que se avecinaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Y SÍ… ESTO APENAS ESTÁ TOMANDO FORMA. Y LO QUE FALTA JAJAJA (QUÉ MALA SOY)… NADIE MI GENTE, NADIE, NI SIQUIERA CAMBIANDO EL TIEMPO PUEDE HUIR DE SU DESTINO. _


	8. Cap VIII Sacrificios y venganza

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTO PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

_PERO QUERÍAN A SHUN ¿NO?… AHORA NO QUIERO QUEJAS_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sacrificios y venganza**

Todo se había salido de control. Saori tenía miedo. El peligro ya había pasado, habían logrado salir bien librados de ese ataque; pero la situación le había hecho ver que las cosas la rebasaban. Ahora estaba en la sala de espera de urgencias esperando que le dieran alguna noticia de Seiya. Ella sabía que él estaba bien, sólo había perdido el conocimiento por la adrenalina del momento.

Seiya había hecho frente a los tres Santos de Plata sin saber exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Qué cosmos tan poderoso- había dicho Dio- pero ese jovencito no es un Santo ¿acaso será un enemigo, parte de la conspiración de la que es parte Ofiuco?

Saori respondió por reflejo- Shaina no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ¡Váyanse!

-Nosotros no pronunciamos nombre alguno- intervino Algheti- Eso significa que sí la conoces y ahora mismo dirás lo que sabes.

Se acercó a Saori y Seiya lo detuvo.- Déjala en paz…

Algheti se sorprendió de la fuerza que usaba Seiya para sujetarlo. –Niño, ya estás muerto- le amenazó. Lo golpeó. Dio y Sirius se unieron a la paliza. Si continuaban así, Seiya moriría.

Saori, quiso actuar, elevar su cosmos y, por lo menos, ahuyentar a los enemigos, pero Seiya la descubriría. Estaba deliberando sobre su decisión. Cuando, sucedió algo extraño, una energía apareció de la nada. Saori miró hacia la dirección de esa energía. Era la armadura de Pegaso, que había aparecido para salvar a su auténtico poseedor. Los tres Santos de Plata miraron sin comprender. Seiya, quien yacía en el piso, se levantó y la armadura se acopló a su cuerpo.

Su cosmos comenzó a arder con una increíble fuerza. Saori no podía creer aquello, pero más aún cuando Seiya pronunció con la mayor naturalidad- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso!

Fue un ataque inminente, los tres cayeron derrotados. Fue sencillo, el oculto cosmos de Seiya, con la ayuda de la armadura de Pegaso, los había derrotado. Sin embargo, el chico con la respiración muy agitada, se arrodilló y cayó de bruces.

-Seiya…- corrió a ayudarle, se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, sólo se desmayó. Pese a que sabía que Seiya odiaba los hospitales, decidió llevárselo; no sin antes quitarle la armadura. La guardó en su caja y la ocultó, después volvería por ella.

-Tú… -dijo de pronto una voz. Era Seika acompañada de Miho, ambas estaban muy enojadas- Tú ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-Nada… nada… sólo que nos atacaron.

-Escúchame, él jamás se mete en líos pero desde que llegaste no le pasan cosas raras.

-Mira, él aún es mi novio ¿entiendes? Así que no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar.

-Sí, cuando regrese a casa no quiero verte ahí… Tú sólo le has traído mala suerte.

Las dos se fueron por el pasillo para entrar a ver a Seiya. Una parte de ella entendía la situación, Seika y Miho tenían razón; era su culpa, Seiya estaba en el hospital por su culpa y siempre le pasaba de todo por ella. Había olvidado su verdadero objetivo, no podía estar junto a él, por mucho que le amara; y era precisamente por ese amor que no debía estar cerca de él.

Siguió también por el pasillo. Se asomó por una ranura de la puerta hacia dentro de la habitación. Seiya estaba ya consciente pero se le veía confundido.

-¿Qué pasó Seiya?- le preguntó su hermana.

-No lo recuerdo bien… ¿Dónde está Saori?

-Ella tuvo que irse pero no te preocupes, nos aseguró que estaría bien. Ahora sólo debes descansar.

-Sí amor- terció Miho y lo besó- y yo me encargaré de cuidarte.

Saori miró la escena y dijo en voz muy baja para sí:- Adiós Seiya, esta vez sí será para siempre.

Mientras tanto, en la Isla de Andrómeda, June entraba a la pequeña choza con el sigilo digno de una Amazona. Su maestro Albiore había llevado al joven inconsciente, le quitó las ropas mojadas y lo dejó descansando en esa pequeña morada.

La joven se acercó al muchacho que yacía en el lecho. Nunca había visto a un hombre como él, tenía una expresión muy serena; parecía un chico muy frágil y delgado pero al ver con detenimiento, él poseía unos brazos fuertes y sus pectorales marcados, se dio cuenta que ese muchacho era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Qué tonta eres June- se reprendió a sí misma en silencio- es sólo un jovencito como cualquiera. Parece como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre.

Lo cierto era que había conocido a varios jóvenes que habían sido aprendices en la isla. Aunque ninguno le había llamado la atención como éste.

Vio que en su pecho descansaba un extraño medallón. Era muy llamativo, un círculo con una estrella en el centro. June no pudo controlar su curiosidad y tomó el accesorio entre sus manos, lo examinó y leyó: "siempre tuyo".

De pronto la mano del chico se movió, sujetó con fuerza la mano de June y, aún sin abrir los ojos, le dijo:- No me gusta que lo toquen.

Entonces, por fin abrió sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda. June agradeció en silencio llevar su máscara, pues así el joven no pudo ver su involuntaria expresión de embeleso.

Soltó su mano y preguntó confundido: -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

-Apareciste inconsciente en la orilla de la isla.

-No recuerdo nada...-llevó su mano a la cabeza como si así pudiera recordar más fácil. Luego miró a June y pasó su mano frente a la cara de la chica, como si probara si ella realmente lo miraba.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Traigo una máscara no una venda en los ojos!

-Lo siento es que me pareció muy rara la mascarita. ¿Qué es época de carnaval?- rió.

-Ash... Qué idiota- comentó entre dientes.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe esa cosa?... Y por cierto ¿dónde estoy?

-La Isla de Andrómeda y "esta cosa" es la máscara que traigo porque soy una Santa de Athena.

-Ahhh... pues entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste...

-Ash... eres imposible.

El ojiverde se incorporó un poco- No hay algo de comer, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que...- de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no traía su ropa- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y mi camisa? ¿Dónde está?- miró debajo de la cobija que lo cubría- ¿y mis pantalones?

-Ay tu camisa que olía a loción barata está secándose, igual que tu pantalón. Estaban empapadas y...

-¿Acaso tu me desvestiste?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Vaya que eres una chica muy atrevida; bien, yo no tengo inconveniente de que sean las chicas sean quienes den el primer paso- la miró de arriba abajo- Sí que eres muy atractiva, me imagino que tu rostro le va perfecto al resto de tu lindo cuerpo.

-¡Cómo…- iba a reclamar June pero se contuvo, tomó aire y contó hasta 3- Mi maestro Albiore te trajo hasta acá, fue él quien te quitó la ropa mojada… y ni se te ocurra hacer una broma sobre ese tema.

-Está bien… está bien… pero dime preciosa ¿hay algo de comer? en serio muero de hambre.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Albiore de Cefeo, consigo traía unas ropas que le prestaría al nuevo huésped- Ah… veo que ya despertaste. June serías tan amable de ir a buscar algo de comer para nuestro nuevo amigo, me imagino que tiene hambre.

-Sí maestro- la chica salió de ahí y Shun la siguió con la vista hasta que Albiore carraspeó y le habló.

-Ten muchacho, no es exactamente el tipo de ropa que acostumbras pero te servirá por un tiempo. – le entregó un conjunto que normalmente utilizaban los aprendices de la isla.

-Gracias señor, pero ¿por un tiempo?

-Lamento decirte que estás varado un tiempo en Andrómeda, esta es una isla muy privada. Es raro que los barcos lleguen hasta acá, sólo traen provisiones de vez en cuando y de hecho hace unos días se fue uno, June tuvo que ir a hacer un informe al Santuario y… bueno, el punto es que tardarán varias semanas en que una nave desembarque. En realidad me sorprende que llegaras aquí.

-Sinceramente no recuerdo nada.

-No te preocupes, no intento hacerte un cuestionario. Bueno te dejo para que te vistas, me gustaría que nos acompañaras en la cena esta noche.

-Sí claro señor.

Albiore salió de ahí, convencido en que ese chico era especial y no era una casualidad que llegara a la Isla de Andrómeda.

En los Cinco Antiguos Picos de China, Shiryu estaba sentado en las orillas de la roca y miraba la cascada de Rozan. Cómo era posible poder cambiar el curso del agua, sólo así podría obtener su armadura de Caballero Dragón, tal como le habían explicado su maestro.

-Hace un poco frío aquí, ponte esto- dijo de pronto Shunrei a sus espaldas, le puso una manta. Se sentó a su lado y preguntó- ¿En qué piensas?

Shiryu recorrió la manta de tal forma que cubriera a ambos. No podía negar que desde que llegó a ese lugar, Shunrei le había atraído; con el paso de las semanas ese sentimiento había crecido y parecía que era recíproco.

Esa mañana Dohko había partido a ver a un viejo amigo y, como les había dicho, se iba tranquilo porque Shiryu se quedaba para cuidar; también le encomendó que reflexionara sobre las implicaciones de ser Caballero. Entonces, dada la ausencia de Dohko, Shiryu vio buen momento para hablar con Shunrei más abiertamente.

-Pensaba en si es posible cambiar el curso de la cascada

-Shiryu, el maestro cree en ti y yo también creo en ti.

-Muchas gracias Shunrei, no tienes idea de cómo aprecio tus palabras. Antes de venir aquí, yo nunca conocí una familia; pero ahora me siento tan feliz de estar contigo... es decir, con ustedes.

Ambos se pusieron rojos, se miraron, estaban muy cerca, pero se acercaron aún más y, obedeciendo a sus sentimientos, se besaron. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano eso pasaría.

-Shunrei, me gustas mucho y te quiero.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que estoy segura que muy pronto serás un Caballero de Athena.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Siendo un Santo, tu vida estará consagrada a Athena; así las mujeres y la familia pasamos a un segundo plano.

Shiryu dudó un poco - Si es así, entonces no quiero ser un Caballero.

- Pero Shiryu.

La tomó de la mano -Por ahora eres lo único cierto que tengo en la vida; mientras no pueda hacer lo que mi maestro me pide para ser un Caballero.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, eran espiados. -Pero recuerda lo que dijo esa Amazona, Athena habló de ti.

-No me lo recuerdes que desde que esa mujer estuvo aquí, el maestro está muy preocupado.

-Así que esa mujer estuvo aquí- dijo el hombre que los estaba escuchando.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Shiryu interponiéndose entre Shunrei y el intruso para protegerla.

-Yo... -dijo acercándose poco a poco a ellos- soy Algol de Perseo. Y ustedes me dirán dónde está esa Amazona o pagarán con sangre.

-Será mejor que te largues, ella se marchó y no sabemos a dónde.

-Niño, oponerse a dar información es oponerse al Santuario.

Shiryu hizo una pose de batalla.

-Luchar será inútil. No podrás con mi arma secreta.

Levantó su escudo. Shunrei, quien había escuchado algunas cosas de los Caballeros ya sabía de qué se trataba, apartó a Shiryu del camino y sin poder hacer nada, la joven se convirtió en piedra.

-Shunrei… ¡¿qué le has hecho maldito?!

-Tu novia es una tonta al querer hacer frente a mi escudo de Medusa.

Shiryu comprendió, conocía la historia de Medusa y sabía que la única esperanza de salvar a Shunrei era destruyendo ese escudo. Se abalanzó contra Algol pero su fuerza no se comparaba, él fácilmente lo arrojó y cayó por a casada.

-Pobre diablo- comentó Algol- al mirar hacia abajo. Era probable que el chico no sobreviviera- De todos modos no estaba convencido que ser un Santo.

Sin embargo, Shiryu había sobrevivido a la caída y mientras luchaba contra la corriente, se dio cuenta cuál era la única forma de vencer al Algol. El joven lanzó el golpe definitivo y, tal y como su maestro le había dicho, el agua se detuvo un instante y de pronto cambió de curso, dibujando la forma de un dragón; en ese instante dejó ver tras la cascada, la reluciente armadura de Dragón. Ésta inmediatamente acudió a su poseedor.

Todo aquello sucedía ante la atónita mirada de Algol. Sabía que la pelea apenas comenzaría. Shiryu volvió a subir, ahora como un legítimo Santo de Bronce.

-Ahora verás Algol- se lanzó al ataque y logró darle un golpe a su contrincante.

-Maldito… ahora sentirás el poder de mi escudo.

Shiryu se cubrió con su escudo, totalmente a la defensiva. Algol, por su parte, le lanzó varios ataques y sólo le reclamaba que fuera un cobarde que no atacara. El joven Dragón decidió atacarlo de frente, de otra manera no podría salvar a Shunrei. Arrancó un pedazo a su pantalón y se cubrió los ojos. Se lanzó de nuevo al ataque pero no tuvo éxito y fue su brazo el que se convirtió en piedra.

Ya no había esperanza. Había fracasado, de nada le servía ser un Caballero de Athena si su primera batalla no podía ganarla. No podía ayudar a Shunrei y le había fallado a su maestro. A menos que… Shiryu tuvo una idea, la más loca y peligrosa que jamás había tenido, pero era la única solución que encontraba. En un acto de valentía, se hirió los ojos para poder derrotar a Algol. Sangrando, logró "ver" a Algol, y sin pensarlo mucho lanzó su ataque más poderoso: El dragón ascendente. No sólo destruyó el escudo, también acabó con la vida de su contrincante.

Shiryu sólo pudo soltar un grito mientras la sangre seguía recorriendo su rostro. De pronto sintió las cálidas manos de Shunrei que lo abrazaban. Mientras ella estuviese bien no importaba lo demás.

El joven aprendiz estaba agotadísimo. Su maestro, Mu de Aries, lo había regañado por buscar a la ex Amazona de Águila; Kiki, quien por su juventud ignoraba cuál era exactamente la función de Marín en el Santuario, no pensó que buscarla fuera tan malo.

Antes de partir a Jamil, Mu le hizo limpiar toda la Casa de Aries sin poderes. Desde luego él lo hizo, pero cuando llegaron a Jamil, su maestro ya estaba menos molesto y le cuestionó qué era lo que hablaba con Marín. Kiki sólo respondió -Es un asunto muy privado entre nosotros.

La respuesta de su maestro fue otro castigo: limpiar la torre donde vivían sin usar poderes.  
El niño apenas estaba terminando sus labores cuando llegó una visita inesperada: el viejo maestro de los Cinco Antiguos Picos, Dohko de Libra.

-Maestro- le saludó Mu respetuosamente- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Hola muchacho. Sólo venía rápidamente a hacerte una consulta.

-¿A mí? Me halaga pero no se supone que no puede abandonar su lugar en las montañas de China.

-A estas alturas es lo de menos. Además mi nuevo aprendiz se quedó cuidando.

-¿Tiene un aprendiz?

-El futuro Caballero de Dragón, estoy seguro. Pero no he venido a eso Mu; eres el alumno de mi querido amigo Shion, así que quisiera recurrir a tu sensatez.

-Maestro me preocupa. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Creo que tú mismo conoces la respuesta. Venir a Jamil tan de repente. Creo que también presientes algo.

Mu dudó un poco -El Patriarca oculta algo.

-Ya veo, probablemente sepa de la amenaza que se aproxima...- Mu lo miró extrañado- Hades, el sello que lo mantiene prisionero está a punto de romperse.

Kiki no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Acaso ese era el peligro del que Athena quería protegerlos?, pensó.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Mu.

-La Amazona de Ofiuco fue enviada desde el Santuario para advertirme.

-¡¿La señorita Shaina?!-expresó Kiki.

Mu miró uno y al otro sin comprender- Pero ella es una prófuga del Santuario.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?... -intentó entender Dohko.

Mu miró a su joven alumno -¿Kiki me estás ocultando algo más?

Habían pasado unos días desde que Shun había llegado a la isla. Esa tarde, los jóvenes aprendices practicaban en peleas en pareja. June supervisaba la lección y pasaba por las pequeñas peleas corrigiendo cada movimiento de los muchachos. Shun, por su parte, observaba desde lejos todo el entrenamiento; la Amazona de Camaleón se sintió observada y volteó a verlo, por poco recibe un golpe de una de las peleas.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Albiore a espaldas de Shun.

-Es interesante cómo se preparan los Santos de Athena.

-No exactamente. La mayoría de ellos morirá o huirá de la isla antes de que su entrenamiento culmine; pocos llegarán sólo a ser soldados y casi ninguno llegará a ser Caballero.

-Ya veo...

-Así es, sus destinos ya están marcados. Naces con un cosmos especial o no. Por ejemplo, tú naciste con algo especial.

-No bromee- rió pero en silencio deseó que Albiore no sospechara que efectivamente sufría de algo "especial".

-Maestro...- interrumpió June- el entrenamiento ha terminado.

-Bueno yo voy a dar un paseo- dijo Shun y se fue.

June lo siguió con la vista; con esas ajustadas ropas de entrenamiento se veía particularmente atractivo.

-Sé lo que piensas June...- interrumpió Albiore sus pensamientos- yo pienso igual.

-¿Perdón?

-Shun tiene un cosmos muy poderoso. Si tuviera un entrenamiento estricto, lograría ser, incluso, un Santo de Oro. Aunque por ahora me conformaría con que fuera Andrómeda.

-Ah... Sí, es muy fuerte -volvió a mirar por donde se fue el joven.

Entonces Albiore entendió las cosas y sonrió- ¿Sabes por qué vivo en esta isla, lejos del Santuario? Me gusta ser un poco más libre, sin las reglas y protocolos del Patriarca. Tú también deberías aprovechar esa pequeña libertad.

-¿Maestro?

-No importa. Ahora, tú que eres más joven que yo, te pediría que te acercaras a Shun y le insinuaras que sea un Santo, yo lo he intentado pero es difícil de convencer.

La chica asintió no muy convencida. Caminó un poco y encontró a Shun sentado en la orilla del mar, estaba arrojando piedras al agua. Se veía tranquilo, a June le agradaba verlo así, y no con sus tontos comentarios.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- le preguntó al chico y se sentó a su lado.

-En nada- la miró y le preguntó- ¿No hartas de usar esa máscara?

-Aunque fuera así, no puedo quitármela, al menos no en presencia de un hombre.

-¿Por eso comes sola en tu cabaña?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no puedes quitártela frente a un hombre?

-Los Santos de Athena femeninos, desde que somos aprendices, renunciamos a nuestra feminidad; nos convertimos en iguales que los hombres, esta máscara es el símbolo de la pérdida de la feminidad.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con que te vea un hombre?

-Según nuestras leyes, si un hombre ve nuestro rostro, debemos amarlo o matarlo.

-Uy, qué rudos. ¿No te gustaría mostrarme tu rostro?

-Ash no seas tonto, tendría que matarte. ¿Quién podría amarte?

-Bueno... como sea es una idea tonta- June se sorprendió porque insultara sus tradiciones- Qué pasa si se cae por accidente, estarías obligada a hacer algo que no quieres; amar o asesinar, sólo eso ¿Y cuándo puedes elegir?

June no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió la forma de pensar de Shun. Entonces se preguntó qué pasaría si... no, debía; Marín cometió la estupidez de mostrarle su rostro a un Santo de Oro y terminó muy mal, como una cualquiera.

-En fin, ya es hora de la cena. Ve con mi maestro y el resto de los chicos.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre, será mejor que me vaya a descansar a mi cabaña.

Caminaron en silencio y cuando se separaron June no pudo evitar comentar- Oye Shun, ¿sabes? Sería bueno que te quedaras por más tiempo, digo, mi maestro cree que podrías entrenar para ser un Santo.

-No creo que eso sea para mí, aunque sí podría encontrar otra razón para quedarme… En fin, debo irme a descansar.

Cada uno entró en su cabaña. Shun se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, últimamente estaba muy agotado. En la cabecera de su cama estaba la ventana. Se asomó y vio la silueta de June en su cabaña, en ese momento la chica estaba cenando sola. Suspiró, él también sabía lo que era estar solo.

-¿Qué pasa Shun?- le preguntó la voz en su cabeza- ¿Acaso no te gustaría ir con ella ahora?

-Cállate, déjame en paz- le respondió como si se tratara de una conversación con otra persona.

-Pero sé que lo quieres. Ella es una mujer muy atractiva. Anda, ve y demuéstrale lo que eres capaz de hacer. Sabes perfectamente que ninguna mujer se ha quejado de tus "habilidades".

-Que te calles. Además no molestes a June.

-Vaya, vaya… así que no quieres que la moleste ¿por qué será ?... Ah, qué interesante; ella te gusta ¿cierto?

-Déjame solo. No es eso, sólo que no quiero que me obligues a lastimar a otra persona.

-¿Yo? Pero si has sido tú quien ha disfrutado de mis buenos consejos. Yo sólo te sugiero, tú ejecutas… Bueno, en fin, si por ahora no tienes el valor de estar con la chica por lo menos deberías aceptar un entrenamiento ¿no te gustaría ser Santo y tener más poder del que ya tienes?

-Si tú lo quieres entonces debe ser mala idea. Y ya déjame en paz, cállate y sal de mi cabeza… de mí, de mi vida.

La voz rió- Eso no se puede Shunny, te he dicho muchas veces que tengo importantes planes para ti.

Shun intentó despejar su mente y no escuchar esa risa. Estaba harto de "él. No quwería que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando; era cierto June le gustaba mucho, era una chica muy atractiva y con una personalidad fuerte pero amable. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si "él" no lo hubiera hecho cambiar y fuera el chico tímido de antes, quizá tendría una oportunidad con June. Por otro lado, sí tenía ganas de entrenarse como Santo, pero si "él" también lo quería, no significaba nada bueno.

Lo que Shun no sabía era que "él" no era otro más que el mismísimo Dios del Inframundo. Sin duda, a Hades le caía muy bien Shun. Esta vez, mientras esperaba a que las cosas se acomodaran, decidió conocer un poco más sobre la vida de los estúpidos mortales. Ellos habían desperdiciado el mundo que los Dioses les dieron y él quería saber por qué. Utilizó a Shun (su invariable anfitrión) para desplazarse por el mundo mortal. Lo que encontró lo sorprendió mucho, incluso llegó a agradarle: toda clase de diversiones como dinero, comida, bebida, juego y, sobre todo, el placer físico que sólo podía brindarle una buena compañía femenina; todo ello, claro, sin manchar su cuerpo divino; todo podía hacerlo mediante Shun, quien, convenientemente, le era muy atractivo a las chicas.

Los últimos años había pasado divirtiéndose pero era momento de ponerse serio, le convenía que Shun se convirtiera en Santo para que explotara su poder; era probable que eso le sirviera en poco tiempo. Y es que Athena había cometido un gran error al pretender cambiar el tiempo. Lo que esa tonta no sabía era que eso no afectaría a los Dioses, él (Hades) vio una segunda oportunidad de castigar a Athena y sus tontos Caballeros. Había tomado ventaja del giro en el tiempo para maquilar un plan con el que él triunfaría. Buscó a Poseidón, que era huésped de Julián Solo y lo convenció de aliarse. Las cosas ya estaban sucediendo y pronto lograría su objetivo: su dulce venganza.

_CAPÍTULO REALMENTE COMPLICADO. SIN DUDA ESTOY SUFRIENDO EL FIC. _

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: SEIYA, SAORI, IKKI, SHUN, HYOGA, SHIRYU, MARÍN, SHAINA Y MÁS PROBLEMAS OLÍMPICOS. _


	9. Cap IX Orgullo de Caballero

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

**Capítulo IX  
Orgullo de Caballero**

El grito de dolor rompió el silencio de aquellas montañas. Aunque por muy fuerte que ella gritara, era poco probable que alguien la escuchara. Después de haber visitado al viejo Dohko, Shaina no sabía a dónde ir; por lo que había vagado sin rumbo algunos días.

Se había refugiado en esas montañas y había estado, un tanto intranquila por no saber cómo iba el plan, pero se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, de la nada había aparecido Misty de Lagarto decidido a asesinarla. Era un tipo muy poderoso y, por lo tanto, no pudo hacer mucho contra él. Luego de la paliza, Shaina estaba en el suelo, gritando de dolor, creía que iba a morir.

-Me encantaría ver tu rostro, sólo para ver tu expresión de suplica antes de morir…- rió el Caballero de Plata- Ya quiero ver cómo me recompensarán en el Santuario por haber cumplido mi misión. Ahora dime, quieres ir a recibir tu castigo o prefieres que te mate aquí mismo.

Shaina, no respondió, era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar su derrota, así que sólo cerró los ojos. Estaba muy débil y moriría sin más, pero en el fondo estaba satisfecha por haberle servido a su diosa. Sintió cómo un cosmos se elevaba, alcanzó a ver un resplandor rojo y… ¿Ya había muerto? ¿Así se sentía morir? Por unos segundos no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y vio caer el cuerpo de Misty. Veía borroso y creyó que estaba alucinando, y más aún cuando vio quién estaba detrás del Santo de Plata, era Milo de Escorpio, quien aparentemente la había salvado de una muerte segura. Se desmayó, no sabía si porque estaba débil o sólo de verlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Hacía un calor tremendo, era como estar en el infierno. Estaba en el piso y no recordaba bien lo sucedido. Lo último que había en su memoria era el naufragio del pequeño bote en el que iba (sólo así puedes acercarte a esa maldita isla- le habían dicho).

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba y se preguntó si había llegado al lugar correcto: la dichosa Isla de la Reina Muerte.

De su boca se escapó un quejido. De pronto unas cálidas manos se posaron en los golpes que sentía en la espalda. Con esfuerzo volteó y se encontró con alguien inesperado.

-Shun...- pronunció apenas.

-No señor...- respondió una voz femenina.

Ikki enfocó mejor y vio que no se trataba de su hermano menor, sino una joven rubia -Perdón, yo creí que...-se interrumpió cuando, al intentar incorporarse, el dolor volvió a su espalda y se expresó con una leve queja.

-No se mueva mucho. Su espalda se golpeó con las rocas. Es una suerte que no muriera.

-No recuerdo nada... Dime niña ¿es ésta la Isla de la de la Reina Muerte?

-Sí señor.

Ikki suspiró- Me alegro. Necesito encontrar a mi hermano.

-Pero este lugar es muy peligroso, es el mismísimo infierno.

Apenas terminó la frase, cuando Ikki escuchó una voz:- ¡Esmeralda! ¡Esmeralda! ¡¿Con quién hablas?!

-Ay no… mi padre...

Entonces apareció un hombre grande y corpulento. Ikki no podía ver su rostro pues éste se encontraba oculto por una horrible máscara.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Padre, él es... es el nuevo aprendiz que envió el Santuario.

-¡Tú cállate! -le espetó el hombre- Te he dicho millones de veces que no te metas en lo que no te compete.

Ikki estaba a punto de reclamarle por hablarle así a la chica pero se vio interrumpido por el hombre- Y tú ven acá a empezar tu entrenamiento - lo sujetó fuertemente y se lo llevó de ahí.

Ikki tuvo oportunidad de mirar de nuevo a la chica quien se disculpó sólo moviendo sus labios. Él no sabía de qué se trataba el asunto, pero aquel hombre le exigió que hiciera algunos ejercicios (mientras le gritaba toda clase de insultos) porque quería saber cómo estaba su condición física. Ikki no sabía por qué estaba haciendo lo que ese tipo le decía; le estaba siguiendo la corriente para después preguntarle a la joven de qué se trataba todo.

-Aún eres muy compasivo pero tienes un espíritu fuerte. Tal vez logres tu objetivo o mueras en el intento...-le dijo aquel hombre al final de la lección.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer señor?

-¡ODIA!- apenas mirándolo, respondió el hombre como si hiciera pausa en cada letra de la palabra.

Se fue de ahí; Ikki, con mucho esfuerzo, regresó al lugar donde estaba la joven. Al llegar a la horrible seudo-habitación, no la encontró. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo acalorado, cansado y adolorido. Comenzó a dormitar cuando:

-Señor... señor- le habló la joven. Comenzó a limpiar y curar sus heridas mientras se disculpaba- Perdóneme señor, mi padre es muy salvaje; tuve que inventarle que usted viene del Santuario de Athena para que no lo matara.

-¡Auch!... Bueno casi me mata con su "entrenamiento".

-Y probablemente morirá, así que será mejor que se vaya en cuanto termine de limpiarle sus heridas.

-No, no puedo. Estoy seguro que esto me ayudará a reencontrarme con mi hermano Shun.

-Pero señor, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre. Además, en este lugar sólo hay hombres malos y supongo que su hermano debe ser bueno como usted.

Ikki sonrió sonrojado- Qué cosas dices niña.

-Esmeralda, me llamo Esmeralda.

-Yo soy Ikki... Y qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar tan horrible como éste.

**-O-O-O-**

-Haber, abre la boca. Necesitas comer bien para recuperarte pronto- le decía Miho mientras le daba la comida que ella misma le preparó.

Por su parte, Seiya, quien acababa de salir del hospital (pues detestaba a los doctores y todo ese ambiente intrahospitalario), no se sentía cómodo siendo cuidado por Miho; ella era muy linda, pero él admitía que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y por la misma nobleza de su aún novia, no sabía cómo terminar definitivamente la relación.

Además, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para eso. En su mente sólo estaba Saori y la preocupación que tenía por ella.

-Gracias Miho, creo que ya comí suficiente.

-Pero amor apenas has probado bocado.

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

Pareció que Miho entendió un poco la situación. Dejó de lado el plato con comida y le reclamó estoicamente:- ¿Es por esa chica?

-Me preocupa que se haya ido así, sin más.

-Seika y yo te dijimos que ella tomó la decisión de irse. Créeme, es lo mejor. Así, nosotros podemos seguir nuestras vidas. Ahora, por favor deja de comportarte como un chiquillo y come.

-No. No quiero. No quiero comer y no quiero... no quiero que estés conmigo.

Miho lo miró con sus ojos cristalinos, era obvio que estaba al borde de las lágrimas -Mejor vendré después, parece que necesitas pensar muchas cosas.

Salió de ahí. Seiya se sintió mal. Ya no quería seguir siendo su novio y debía dejarse de tonterías. Tenía que confesarle a Miho que su ser ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, porque todo se concentraba en Saori. Necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien pero ¿cómo? Si ella, al igual que Ikki, se había marchado sin dejar rastro. Pero también le preocupaba algo, el "ataque" que sufrieron; había sido como uno de sus sueños. ¿Realmente aquello había ocurrido? No lo recordaba bien.

Suspiró e intentó conciliar el sueño. Cuando logró dormir de nuevo se vio sumergido en uno de esos extraños sueños.

-Seiya... Seiya... -le llamaba una voz femenina. Él corría desesperadamente hacia algún lugar- Seiya... Ven, por favor, ayúdame...- y entonces reconoció la voz. Era Saori, quiso llegar desesperadamente con ella. Entonces, la vio, era ella. Estaba atrapada en una vasija gigante donde sólo su cabeza se asomaba. Parecía inconsciente pero su voz retumbaba en su cabeza -Mi fuerte caballero, ayúdame.

-Sí Saori, no te preocupes, estarás bien- le respondió mientras veía la forma de sacarla de ahí.

De pronto, una sombra apareció a sus espaldas. Seiya volteó y se encontró con un joven que portaba una espada.

-Nunca Pegaso- le dijo ese hombre con una voz que le provocó un escalofrío - nunca volverás a burlarte de los Dioses- declaró clavándole la espada en el pecho.

Se despertó agitado de ese sueño. Le dolía el pecho (justo donde la espada de su sueño se había clavado), le faltaba el aire y comenzó a toser. Seika apareció en su habitación y comenzó a ayudarle a recuperar el aliento.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo, ya pasó ¿Estás bien?

-Sí... creo que sí... Pero debo recuperar la armadura para poder protegerla- declaró sin él mismo comprender sus palabras.

**-O-O-O-**

Simplemente era un hecho inédito. Nunca antes en el Santuario había ocurrido algo semejante. Por primera vez en siglos, un Caballero de alto rango había ido al "hogar" de las concubinas; tradicionalmente, nunca los Caballeros (menos uno de Oro) iban a buscar a una mujer, ellos siempre las solicitaban a través de sirvientes o soldados. Sin embargo, Aioria estaba desafiando a la historia sólo para que Marín le perdonara su comentario de la última vez.

Ante la mirada atónita de quien lo veía pasar, Aioria caminaba con paso decidido y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Mi señor ¿busca algo?- le dijo una mujer en cuanto entró en el territorio de las concubinas. La chica le hablaba con un tono muy coqueto; aunque pareciera una tontería, entre ellas, poder estar con un Caballero Dorado era todo un logro.

-Ah... ¿Podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Marín?

-Ah, su habitación está dos puertas adelante, del lado izquierdo.

-Gracias.

-Oiga...-lo detuvo la mujer- Si se aburre de ella puede buscarme cuando quiera.

Aioria se sonrojó. -Jeje, pero creo que no será necesario.

Se alejó. Claro que no era necesario, él estaba muy enamorado de Marín y haría lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado para siempre. Llamó a la puerta y ella abrió. Se quedó unos segundos embelesado ante aquel rostro- Ten traje esto para ti- le entregó las flores.

-Aioria... están preciosas. Pasa por favor.

Él entró en la sórdida habitación. Se sentó en el lecho que era lo único que había en la pequeña habitación.

-Temí que no me recibirías. La última vez me comporté como un idiota.

-Sé que dijiste cosas que me lastimaron pero también sé que me quieres. El hecho de que te hayas arriesgado a venir así y aquí me lo demuestra.

-Marín te amo y de verdad quisiera entender por qué no quieres dejar esto.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le tomó las manos- Te juro que en cuanto pueda te contaré todo.

Se besaron. No podían ocultar que se amaban tanto. Aioria comenzó a acomodarla en el lecho estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada. De pronto escuchó un ruido como si alguien (más bien "alguienes") escuchara detrás de la puerta.

-Uff... -pronunció recuperando el aliento.

-Lo siento aquí no hay privacidad- se disculpo la joven- será mejor que...

-Vamos a mis aposentos. Allá nadie nos interrumpirá… Te prometo que cerraré bien la puerta para que mi hermano no nos descubra esta vez- le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

Salieron de ahí tomados de la mano. Caminaron así por gran parte del Santuario. Todo el mundo los veía y comentaba toda clase de cosas por lo bajo. Al Caballero de Leo le importaba muy poco, sólo era consciente del contacto de la mano de Marín con la suya. Incluso se atrevió a besarla en público en un par de ocasiones. En cualquier otro contexto, ver a una joven pareja caminar tomados de la mano hubiese sido de lo más normal; pero en el Santuario de Athena no eran bien vistas esas demostraciones.

Al llegar a la 5ta casa ambos entraron. Era inevitable que sucedieran las cosas. Se amaban y eso era lo único importante en ese momento. Ambos no tuvieron reparo en dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y sus sentimientos. Un león y su presa, aunque por momento era como un minino dejándose mimar.

-Te quiero Marín, te amo más que a nada- dijo aún con voz entrecortada una vez que todo había terminado.

-Fue mejor de lo que recordaba- admitió ella acomodándose entre sus brazos- Pero no está bien lo que pasó.

-Amor no te preocupes, aunque deteste la idea "sólo viniste a cumplir tu deber".

-Sí pero... el hecho de que fueras a buscarme y todos nos vieran por el Santuario. Dios, las flores que me diste... Tu hermano se va a enterar y...

-Me dará un sermón. Tranquila, no pasará nada. Es mi hermano y soy su hombre de confianza tanto que...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Aioria?

-Bueno es que... -dudó un poco pero sabía que podía confiar en Marín- él me reveló un secreto, pero no lo comentes con nadie: Athena desapareció del Santuario y mandó a los Caballeros de Plata a buscar a Ofiuco, pero en realidad quiere encontrar a Athena.

-¿Y han sabido algo?

-Aún no, pero... bueno, eso no importa ahora... Mejor vamos a descansar un poco que me dejaste molido... -sonrió- anda, antes de que se me espante el sueño y necesite de ti otra vez.

Marín le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se quedara dormido. A ella le resultó más difícil, ya no sabía si estaba bien utilizarlo para estar al tanto de las acciones del Patriarca.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquella noche era un tanto fría en la isla de Andrómeda, Shun acababa de cenar con Albiore y los aprendices de la isla; estaba un tanto tranquilo porque llevaba unos días sin escucharlo en su cabeza; sin embargo, había algo que aquella noche le inquietaba un poco, ver una silla vacía durante la cena, el lugar que ocuparía June si pudiera quitarse la máscara.

Al terminar se retiró a su choza, miró por la ventana y logró ver la silueta de la Amazona. Shun se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró. Si tan solo pudiera...

Mientras tanto, June estaba sentada ya a punto de degustar sus alimentos. De pronto escuchó unos pasos afuera de su cabaña luego un golpe y un quejido de la voz de Shun. La chica inmediatamente fue a ver de qué se trataba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shun quien llevaba los ojos vendados.

-¿June?- preguntó.

-¿Shun qué haces?

-Lo siento es que no veo y choque con tu puerta.

-Pasa que hace frío.

Shun entró con paso lento, parecía que de verdad no veía. June lo comprobó cuando joven continuó caminando hasta golpearse la entrepierna con el borde de la mesa.

-¡Ah! Me lleva la...

-¿Shun qué se supone que haces?

-Bueno es que siempre estás aquí comiendo sola y pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía. Pero sé que no debo verte... No quiero que me mates.

-Shun...- dijo conmovida por la actitud del muchacho.

-Es que sé lo que se siente estar solo y no me gustaría que sintieras eso.

June le permitió quedarse. Como no confiaba totalmente en él puso su silla volteada hacia la pared. Ella se quitó su máscara y se alegró de comer acompañada de una amena charla.

-Así que llevas años aquí.

-Sí, mi maestro Albiore es como un padre para mí. Bueno nunca tuve familia pero es lo más cercano. Y... ¿Tú tienes familia?- le preguntó la chica.

-Pues... se podría decir que no.

-¿Cómo está eso? ¿Tienes o no?

-Mi hermano Ikki me crió, él dio todo por mí. Pero después de lo que hice... supongo que me da por muerto.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada grave, aparentemente; pero cuando él fue tan bueno conmigo, yo le pagué abandonándolo.

-Ya veo... pero si él es tu hermano sabrá perdonarte.

Shun sonrió. Le gustaba mucho estar con June. Sin embargo, el momento se interrumpió cuando June se paró de golpe.

-¡¿Y ese cosmos?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quédate aquí Shun. Este cosmos es inusual...- se puso su máscara y salió de ahí.

Shun se quedó quieto. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Tras unos minutos de espera. Sintió en peligro a June y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-Ya te dije que no sé nada- gritaba June a un hombre con armadura.

-Mujer entonces de quién es este cosmos tan poderoso que hay en la isla. No eres tú ni Albiore.

-Que no sé.

Ante la respuesta el hombre la atacó- Bolas de acero del infierno- gritó el hombre y derribó a June -Por última vez mujer dime de quién es este cosmos.

-Que no.

El Caballero estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando unas cadenas lo detuvieron. Era Shun quien las había tomado del suelo (los aprendices las usaban para entrenar).

-Si la tocas, te juro que te mato- expresó sin pensarlo mucho.

-Niño, yo soy Dante de Cerbero. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

-No tengo miedo. Así que deja a June en paz.

Dante se libró de las cadenas y dirigió su ataque a Shun. Su golpe le dio en la cara y le sacó un poco de sangre. Shun odiaba pelear y detestaba la violencia, pero una parte de él le ordenó que contraatacara.

El cosmos de Shun comenzó a elevarse, June notó algo raro. Era como si dos cosmos estuvieran ahí. Uno era poderoso y cálido, mientras que el otro era abrumadoramente poderoso pero violento. El peliverde tomó de nuevo las cadenas con una maestría inigualable. Atacó a Dante y éste intentó en vano defenderse. En un movimiento, Shun logró colocar la cadena en el cuello del Caballero Plateado. Entonces, algo en la mirada de Shun cambió, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era como si disfrutara ver sufrir a Dante.

-Está bien... -dijo el Plateado asfixiándose e hincándose- pero suéltame.

-Te dije que no te tenía miedo- dijo apretando con más fuerza.

-No... No... Piedad.

Shun lo ignoró por completo- Te metiste con el sujeto equivocado estúpido mortal.

-Shun suéltalo- pedía la Amazona de Camaleón.

-¡Suéltalo! -interrumpió Albiore.

El chico lo hizo como si despertara de un sueño y recuperaba el control de sí mismo.

-Shun, tu oponente te estaba pidiendo piedad. ¿Qué te sucede? Eso no es propio de un Caballero.

-Yo no... no sé qué me pasó... Lo siento- declaró y salió corriendo.

**-O-O-O-**

Shaina se sentía débil. Aún no recuperaba la consciencia pero su mente ya estaba asimilando lo que había pasado. Era cierto, Milo la había salvado. No sabía por qué pero se sentía contenta de verlo de nuevo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Estaba descansando en una pequeña e improvisada tienda, la habían cubierto con cobijas para sobrellevar el terrible frío que esa noche azotaba las montañas. La pelea con Misty la había dejado muy débil, por lo que se desplazó con cuidado hacia afuera. Vio una fogata encendida y al Caballero de Escorpio (quien extrañamente no traía puesta su armadura, la cual descansaba en su caja al lado de él) sentado junto al fuego para calentarse un poco.

Shaina no supo qué hacer. Milo estaba ahí, ¿cuidándola? después de haberla ¿salvado?. Todo parecía irreal. De hecho Shaina sabía que quizás en otras circunstancias, ella jamás se hubiera fijado en Milo, pero las cosas habían sucedido de esa manera.

Después de que Cassios no recibió la armadura de Pegaso y ella, como su maestra, enfrentó al Patriarca, éste la destituyó de su cargo y le ordenó que se marchara del Santuario. Cassios hizo lo mismo y le preguntó si quería que se quedara con ella; ella lo rechazó pues la pregunta iba con otra intención y ella jamás tendría tiempo para sentimentalismos y para hacer una vida junto a un hombre, o al menos eso creía entonces. Desde luego, ella no quiso irse y el Patriarca enfureció al saber que sus órdenes no se cumplían, por lo que ordenó a Camus de Acuario a correr a la insolente. El guardián de la 11va casa no era precisamente un sutil con las mujeres, Shaina no lo culpaba, el Santuario estaba tan colmado de conflictos que todos se estaban volviendo insensibles a muchas situaciones.

-¡Camina…! – le decía Camus y la empujaba por todo el Santuario. Entre un empujón y un tropiezo de la ex amazona, Shaina fue a dar al suelo y su máscara cayó. Ella intento no mirar a Camus (aunque era probable que él la estaba viendo), y ocultar su rostro un poco porque quería llorar de rabia, y no quería darle el gusto de llorar frente a él, y por otro lado, era fiel a su tradición y no quería amar a Camus (sabía que era muy poderoso y no tendría oportunidad de matarlo)- Anda mujer, que ya no perteneces aquí, por cierto ya no será necesario que uses esa máscara. Ponte de pie y…

-Espera Camus- había interrumpido el Caballero de Escorpio.

-¿Milo qué…? – intentó decir Camus. Shaina sabía que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos; incluso había quien decía que esos dos eran "más que amigos", el rumor se veía reforzado por su particular cercanía y porque ninguno de ellos eran de los Caballeros que acostumbraban solicitar la compañía de las concubinas (aunque en realidad era porque a ninguno de ellos le interesaba saciar esas necesidades de manera vana).

-Camus… no seas tan cruel. Ella se crió bajo nuestras leyes y no quiere que veas su rostro. Aunque ya no sea una Amazona es difícil para ella desprenderse de sus tradiciones.

-Pero…

-Ya, descuida que yo me haré cargo de todo. No te preocupes y confía en mí.

Camus asintió, miró por última vez a Shaina y se retiró. El Caballero de Escorpio se acercó a ella y le entregó su máscara- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó y cuando la joven iba a reclamarle por el atrevimiento de acercarse para mirar su rostro, notó que él tenía los ojos cerrados- Ten, póntela si así te sientes más cómoda.

Ella lo hizo y él le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminaron en silencio a las afueras del Santuario. Ella ya no puso resistencia, aunque su orgullo no le permitiera de momento admitirlo, Milo le había parecido el Caballero más noble que había conocido y no quería causarle problemas.

-Bien, hasta aquí puedo llegar. Si caminas unos 40 minutos por este sendero, llegarás a la aldea más cercana.

-Gra…gracias.

-No tienes por qué agradecer.

-Camus pudo haberme matado si así lo hubiese querido.

-No… él es muy "frío" pero es buen tipo. Además, yo creo injusto que te echen así… En fin, espero que ya no te metas en más problemas, rebelarse contra el Santuario es firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

Shaina ya no quiso agregar más, sólo asintió levemente y se fue, aunque jamás se marcharía totalmente de ahí. Ocasionalmente regresaba a ver a ese hombre que había sido considerado como ningún otro. En la hostilidad del Santuario, ya había pocos como él.

Y ahora estaba ahí de nuevo. Pero porqué.

-Será mejor que regreses a descansar- dijo sin mirarla, seguramente la había escuchado- Estuviste a punto de morir y debes descansar.

-No, no quiero- dijo intentando ser lo más seria con él para que no notara lo que despertaba en ella.

-Como quieras… pero te advierto que en cuanto te estés mejor regresaré al Santuario con tu armadura.

-No te la llevarás, además está destrozada.

-No hay otra opción- la miró por fin con esos ojos azules que brillaban gracias al fuego de la fogata- La necesito para que crean mi historia. Salí sin permiso del Santuario pero cuando regrese con la armadura, el Patriarca perdonará mi falta y tendré que decirle que… tuve que asesinarte para obtenerla, así que será mejor que esta vez sí te ocultes para siempre.

-Ya te dije que no.

-No seas necia. Hiciste una locura y todo por… ayudar a alumno de Camus.

-¿Qué?

-Me queda claro que lo hiciste por eso. Supe que estuviste en Asgard y gracias a ti él salió libre su prisión. Ya lo hiciste, ya honraste la memoria del hombre al que estás obligada a amar- dijo un poco molesto- Ahora sólo debes ocultarte.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Camus. Y no te llevarás mi armadura porque debo repararla porque la necesitaré.

-Para qué.

-No puedo decírtelo así que olvídalo yo no…- intentó decir pero aún estaba débil y se mareó, casi se desmaya pero Milo corrió a sostenerla.

-Ves que aún estás débil.

Ella lo apartó- No dejaré que te la lleves. No mientras aún la necesite.

Milo suspiró- Está bien… tú ganas, pero ni creas que te dejaré ir sola, aún estás débil y no quiero perder de vista la armadura

-No puedes venir conmigo estoy en medio de un asunto, además ¿qué te importa mi armadura?

-¡Qué!... aún lo preguntas… salí del Santuario sin permiso, eliminé a un Santo de Plata y estoy protegiendo a una traidora; sino regreso con ella estaré muerto. Ahora ve y recuéstate un rato antes de que amanezca, que mañana a primera hora partiremos a Jamil a que Mu repare tu armadura.

Shaina le obedeció, regresó a la tienda. Vio las cobijas, tomó una salió de nuevo y se la puso a Milo quien había vuelto a su lugar junto al fuego para calentarse- Ten cúbrete que hace mucho frío.

-Gracias…

-No, gracias a ti…- declaró. Shaina se sabía orgullosa y como buen Caballero, Milo también lo era, pero a pesar de todo no podía negar que ese hombre realmente se estaba convirtiendo en alguien crucial en su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Saori miraba apenas pestañando la caja donde descansaba la armadura de Pegaso. Había decidido ocultarse en el abandonado departamento de Ikki, cuando fue con Seiya vio cómo entrar; había llevado la armadura y la miraba como si ésta pudiera darle respuesta a sus tribulaciones.

Estaba muy asustada y preocupada. Santos Plateados en Japón sólo significaban que el Santuario estaba en estado de alerta. Si ya unos Caballeros la habían encontrado, en cualquier momento la podían encontrar otros. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. A esas alturas ¿qué sería de Shaina, Marín y Kiki? Temía que todo se le saliera de control, había expuesto a los 3 en un gran peligro; a Ikki también al meterle la idea en la cabeza de encontrar a Shun. Pero lo más importante era que había expuesto a Seiya.

Qué tonta había sido. Se dejó llevar otra vez por lo que sentía por él y había permitido que cuidara de ella, el resultado había sido el mismo: Seiya había resultado herido, aunque esta vez (por suerte) no de gravedad. Qué ingenua había sido al pretender que podía estar con él como si nada.

Sin embargo, había otro asunto que le preocupaba de Seiya, se trataba justamente de lo que estaba viendo. La armadura de Pegaso había aparecido de la nada, acudiendo al inevitable llamado de su legítimo poseedor. Tal parecía que Seiya no podía huir de su destino.

Saori suspiró, de momento, lo único que podía hacer era alejarse de él para que se olvidara de ella. Mientras, debía seguir oculta, aunque con el dolor de volver abandonar a su Pegaso.

**-O-O-O-**

En su cabeza sólo había una idea: encontrar a esa Amazona para saber qué había sido de su maestro Camus y agradecerle que Hilda le diera su libertad. En su espalda cargaba el símbolo de esa nueva oportunidad, Hyoga había regresado a Siberia a reclamar su armadura. Como lo hubiese querido su maestro, logró quebrar el muro de los hielos eternos, el cual que aprisionaba la armadura de Cisne.

Ya sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer, deseó visitar a su madre. Fue feliz de verla de nuevo, pero sabía que no podía detenerse; debía buscar a esa Amazona, ya era un Caballero y su honor se lo demandaba. Según lo que sabía, le siguió la pista a esa mujer hasta China, concretamente a los Cinco Antiguos Picos.

Apenas estaba arribando a las montañas cuando vio a un joven campesino trabajando la tierra. Sin duda, había algo especial en él. Al acercarse más, notó que ese chico llevaba una venda en los ojos.

-Shiryu...-dijo una joven acercándose al muchacho-Ten, toma algo de agua, has trabajado mucho y deberías al menos refrescarte.

El chico tomó lentamente el vaso, tentando en el aire hasta que su mano lo alcanzó -Lo siento Shunrei pero aún no me acostumbro a estar... ciego.

-No te preocupes, el maestro dijo que con los remedios que te he estado dando, pronto te recuperarás.

-El maestro... él debe estar tan molesto conmigo, lo defraudé. Pero estoy ciego, y ya no puedo ser un Caballero.

-Así que también eres un Caballero- interrumpió el joven rubio.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Soy Hyoga de Cisne, Caballero de Athena -dijo aún sin poder creer que ya era un Santo- y estoy buscando a la Amazona de Ofiuco.

Shiryu dio un paso al frente para proteger a Shunrei, la última vez que había escuchado eso, había comenzado una pelea que culminó con su actual desgracia.

-Tranquilo, no busco problemas sólo quiero saber si ella está aquí.

-Estuvo, pero se fue hace días.

-Entiendo. ¿Y no sabes a dónde?

-No, ella se fue sin dar explicaciones.

-Entonces seguiré mi camino- dio la media vuelta pero quiso saber algo más- Oye... ¿realmente eres un Santo de Athena?

-Era el Caballero de Dragón, pero perdí la vista y decidí dedicarme a ser un campesino.

Hyoga lo miró de arriba a abajo, sintió en él un cosmos fuerte. Sin duda, era un tipo con un gran poder- Qué tonto eres- sonrió amargamente- No podrás huir de tu destino, la armadura te ha elegido y no hay más. Hace tiempo yo creía que podía huir de mi destino pero es imposible.

-Tú ni siquiera me conoces.

-Es cierto, no te conozco, pero sé cómo es un Caballero. No importa su físico sino su espíritu. Eso es lo que hace a un Caballero. Qué lástima que no te des cuenta de ello.

Se fue de ahí. Shiryu agachó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Shunrei.

-Ese joven…- interrumpió Dohko quien desde su regreso de Jamil estaba muy callado- te ha dado donde más te duele ¿no es cierto? Tu orgullo ha sido herido, eres un buen campesino pero tu destino es ser un Caballero, aunque pretextes tu ceguera.

Shiryu no dijo nada. ¿Sería cierto que no podría desafiar a su destino?

**-O-O-O-**

En otro lugar, un lugar muy lejano y oculto, que se trataba de la entrada al ese mundo del que ser vivo quería ir pero todos irían eventualmente. El Castillo Heinstein, único vínculo entre la tierra y el inframundo, se escuchaba una melodía proveniente de un arpa tocada por una joven. Ante ella aparecieron dos hombres quienes utilizaban armaduras oscuras. Sin mirarlos, Pandora supo quienes estaban ahí, sin detener su triste melodía les habló.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes no deben abandonar sus posiciones, Aiacos y Minos.

-Sólo venimos a informar que está hecho lo que nos has ordenado- respondió Minos.

-¡¿Y tenían que venir a eso?!- interrumpió Radamanthys- Si era su obligación no veo por qué venir a decir nada ¿O acaso buscan algo más?

-¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?- le preguntó Aiacos.

- Sabes muy bien la advertencia de mi señor Hades- agregó Minos por lo bajo- No debemos confiarnos.

-Para eso estoy yo, siempre vigilándola. ¡Ahora largo de aquí!- Radamanthys vio cómo sus compañeros se alejaban. Miró a Pandora que no dejaba de tocar su arpa. Aún no podía creer en lo que el señor Hades les había advertido a sus Jueces, que esa mujer podía traicionarlo, pero que era indispensable en el plan y que, de momento, no podía prescindir de ella.

-Tus amigos parecen inquietos- le comentó Pandora.

-Sólo alardean de sus logros. Pero ya has escuchado, se ha hecho lo que mi señor ha ordenado; sólo falta que determines el momento indicado.

-Pronto. Tal como mandó mi señor, los Santos de Oro muertos regresarán bajo sus órdenes para cumplir con las misiones que ha seleccionado. Y en cuanto él ponga un pie en el Santuario de Athena estará listo para reclamar este mundo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_MUCHA ANGUSTIA CON ESTE FIC. PARECE SER QUE ESTO ESTÁ AVANZANDO HACIA LO INEVITABLE. BIEN, HAY TANTAS COSAS QUE QUISIERA DECIRLES PERO PREFIERO QUE LA HISTORIA HABLE POR SÍ MISMA. AUNQUE SABEN QUE ESTOY A SUS ÓRDENES PARA CUALQUIER DUDA, QUEJA O ACLARACIÓN. SALUDOS Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO._


	10. Cap X Cuestión divina

**ATENCIÓN: **LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION

_SI NO MAL RECUERDAN, EN EL CAPÍTULO I DEJÉ UN ASUNTO EN EL AIRE. HOY Y AQUÍ, VOY A REGRESAR CON ESE ASUNTO_

**Capítulo X  
Cuestión divina**

Luego de horas de tratar de conciliar el sueño, por fin Shun logró dormir después de un día lleno de emociones (aún estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento con ese hombre que intentó atacar a June). Sin embargo, apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos, cuando despertó, aunque él (Shun) no se daba cuenta de ello; era "el otro él" quien despertaba, ese mismo que lo utilizaba como un cascarón. Hades, el amo del Inframundo, hizo que aquel cuerpo se levantara. Con la mirada perdida, salió de la choza y caminó por la isla hasta llegar a la orilla del mar. Sin dibujar alguna expresión en su rostro, se adentró al mar, nadando hasta donde ningún humano normal podría llegar. En ese momento su cosmos, ese cosmos divino de Hades, estaba aumentando para poder llegar a los aposentos de Poseidón.

Al llegar al Palacio del Dios de los Mares, entró como si se tratara de su propio territorio.

-Oye tú, dile a tu amo que ya estoy aquí- le dijo a la mujer que siempre estaba custodiando a Poseidón.

Ella lo miró con recelo, no confiaba en él pero tenía que respetarlo sólo por ser una deidad- Mi señor está descansando y no debo molestarlo- respondió Thetis.

-Te dije que le avisaras que estoy aquí- dijo Hades con arrogancia y se acercó desafiándola- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quién soy?

-¡Hades!- interrumpió Poseidón quien estaba en el cuerpo de Julián Solo- Déjala en paz; ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?- Shun/Hades miró a Thetis como si estorbara -Déjanos solos por favor- pidió el Dios de los Mares.

-Sí mi señor.

Poseidón la vio salir y luego miró a Hades, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver al que era "en otro momento" el Caballero de Andrómeda, como Dios del Inframundo.

-Bien, ¿a qué se debe el "honor" de tu visita Hades?

-Pues vengo a informarte que el plan va justo como lo ideamos.

-El plan... no sé cómo me dejé involucrar en esto; tu dichoso plan me hizo perder a mis Marinas.

-Esos idiotas murieron en manos de esos inútiles Caballeros Dorados. Además, tú también crees que debemos vengarnos de Athena y sus Caballeros, sobre todo ese Pegaso... Así, reclamaremos este mundo como nuestro... y recuerda ese premio extra que prometí entregarte, el cuerpo de esa joven que tiene como huésped a Athena. No olvido que Julián Solo desea mucho a Saori Kido.

-Ah... sí, claro. En fin, entonces ¿ya tienes preparados a los Santos muertos para su regreso?

-Sí, me acaban de informar sobre ello. ¿Cómo va tu asunto?

-Kanon ya está infiltrado en el Santuario. Sorrento volverá pronto para contarme qué hay de nuevo.

-Seguramente ya tendrá una idea de a dónde fue tu querida Athena. En cuanto sepamos dónde está, comenzaremos.

-Bien ¿Algo más?

-Suena como si quisieras que me fuera.

-Sí ¿verdad?

-Entiendo... Supongo que estás muy ocupado, aquí en el fondo del mar hay muchas cosas por hacer- comentó sarcástico- Aunque me imagino que te entretienes con esa mujer que "te acompaña".

-¡No te permito que hables así de Thetis!

Hades sólo sonrió. Al escuchar su nombre, la aludida apareció. -Me llamaba señor.

-No, pero ya que estás aquí, acompaña a nuestro invitado a la salida.

-No es necesario, conozco el camino-miró a Thetis y volvió a sonreír- Con permiso "señorita"... Nos veremos Poseidón.

-Ese sujeto- dijo entre dientes Thetis.

-No te preocupes... es un fanfarrón que alega detestar a los humanos pero no se da cuenta que está cometiendo los mismos pecados que ellos…

-Mi señor ¿quiere que lo deje descansar?

-No, mejor háblame sobre esos peces de hermosos colores.

**-O-O-O-**

-Corre... Corre, apresúrate Ikki- decía muy entusiasmada la joven rubia.

-Espera Esmeralda- le respondía el aludido. La verdad estaba muy cansado y adolorido del entrenamiento con Guilty, su nuevo "maestro"; pero Esmeralda estaba muy entusiasmada por mostrarle algo de la isla.

-Aquí es... -se detuvo y cuando Ikki la alcanzó vio un hermoso campo de flores.

-Es increíble...

-Verdad que sí.

-No puedo creer que algo tan hermoso pueda estar en un lugar tan horrible como éste- instintivamente rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la chica. Ella se sonrojó y se estremeció ante el contacto de ese hombre. Él era el mejor que había conocido en su vida, nadie había sido tan bueno con ella y eso le despertaba sentimientos que no creía capaz de sentir.

-Ikki.

-¿Qué pasa Esmeralda?- respondió sin soltarla.

-¿Cuando ganes tu armadura te irás de la isla?

-Ah... pues, te he dicho que tengo que buscar a mi hermano. Algo me dice que la armadura me guiará a él.

-Ah... ya veo...- la decepción de la chica era evidente en su tono.

-Pero... si tú quieres puedes venir conmigo; sé que no tienes a nadie más que tu padre y él no te trata como lo mereces así que... a mí me gustaría que me acompañaras- por fin la miró. Jamás había atendido el asunto de las mujeres, pero tenía la necesidad de proteger a Esmeralda, le parecía tan hermosa y frágil; por primera vez en toda su vida, pensaba en compartir todo con alguien especial.

-Qué tiernos- interrumpió una voz- estúpidamente tiernos.

-Jango- dijo Esmeralda y se separó de Ikki.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!-preguntó el Fénix.

-Es un Caballero Negro, es el líder de ellos- dijo la chica en voz baja.

Jango se acercó, Ikki no supo qué a hacer frente a un Caballero. Jango tiró de Esmeralda.

-Así que andas de coqueta con este incauto... Mira nada más, y tú haciéndote del rogar con todos los Santos Negros. Pero tu padre se enterará- se la llevó de ahí.

Caminaron hasta llegar a donde normalmente Ikki entrenaba.

-¡Guilty!, ¡Guilty! Debes hacer algo con tu hija.

-¡¿Y ahora qué has hecho?!

-Nada padre, lo juro.

-Estaba seduciendo a ese intento de Caballero que tienes por alumno.

-No es cierto padre, te juro que...- se vio interrumpida por una tremenda bofetada que Guilty le propinó, con la fue a dar al suelo.

-Estoy harto de tener que cargar contigo, sólo estorbas y ahora, encima de todo, estás de ofrecida con ese muchacho.

-Escuché que quería huir con él en cuanto tuviera su armadura.

-Un momento... déjela en paz; si alguien tiene la culpa de este malentendido soy yo- interrumpió Ikki- Es cierto, pero fui yo quien le ofreció irse de este infierno porque nadie sabe tratarla como la dama que es.

Guilty se volvió hacia él- Sabía que eras débil, pero no pensé que fueras tan tonto. Tendré que eliminarte.

Le lanzó el golpe más fuerte e Ikki salió volando. Cayó inconsciente.

-¡Ikki!- gritó Esmeralda llorando. Quiso ir con él pero Jango la detuvo.

-Ya no tienes quién te haga el favor, pero si quieres, yo puedo "encargarme" de ti.

-Jango, quítala de mi vista para siempre y deshazte del cuerpo de ese inútil.

-¡No, Ikki!- Esmeralda seguía llorando inconsolablemente ante la muerte de la única persona que la había tratado como a un ser humano.

Entonces Ikki comenzó a moverse. Se levantó y dijo lentamente- Querer a alguien no es signo de debilidad.

Guilty no podía creerlo, había lanzado un golpe mortal y ese joven se levantaba apenas con una herida sangrante en su frente ¿qué clase de chico era? ¿Cómo pudo haber sobrevivido? ¿Acaso era realmente digno de la armadura de Fénix? De pronto, su cosmos comenzó arder de una manera increíble, con cierto rencor hacia él por haber maltratado a Esmeralda.

Ikki se lanzó al ataque- ¡Eso es!- exclamaba Guilty extasiado por ver la actitud de su discípulo- ¡Ódiame! ¡Ódiame! – decía y reía como un poseído. Entonces, en un arrebato de furia, Ikki logró lo que su maestro tanto quería y logró vencerlo con un golpe mortal.

Jango se quedó helado. Ya no había dudas, la armadura de Fénix ya había elegido a ese joven, y para reiterarlo, Ikki estaba dispuesto a derrotarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

Desde su ascenso como Sumo Sacerdote, Aioros se había caracterizado por la disciplina. Después de descubrir la traición de Saga y salvar a Athena, el ex Caballero de Sagitario fue reconocido como la ley en el Santuario. El orden en el lugar era evidente, sirvientes, concubinas, aprendices, soldados y Caballeros de todos los rangos, siempre cumplían cabalmente sus obligaciones.

La gestión de Aioros era impecable, sólo se le cuestionaban sus consideraciones para con su hermano menor; nadie lo negaba, Aioria era muy poderoso, pero se le habían perdonado muchas cosas. Sin embargo, ahora ya no se podían pasar por alto sus errores. Todo el Santuario lo había visto "de novio" con Marín.

Aioros daba de vueltas en la Cámara del Patriarca esperando la llegada de su hermano. Aioria arribó un tanto despreocupado, inmediatamente después de amanecer entre los brazos de Marín, un soldado llamó a su puerta para avisarle que el Patriarca quería verlo urgentemente.

-Hola hermano- le saludó muy fresco.

-¡¿Aioria qué rayos hiciste ayer?!

-Ah, pues...

-¡No quiero que niegues nada! ¡Todo el Santuario los vio y me han hecho quedar en ridículo, como un tonto que se deja hacer por su hermanito!

-Escucha no pasa nada. ¿Quién te contó?

-¡Todo el mundo! ¡Todos hablan de lo mismo! ¡Eres un Caballero Dorado Aioria!

-Lo siento. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, es que me dejé llevar.

-Sí, esto no se repetirá. Ahora mismo saldrás de viaje.

-¿Perdón?

-Acaba de arribar al Santuario Dante de Cerbero, está muy extraño, llegó de la Isla de Andrómeda donde, según él, hay joven con un cosmos que parece de un Dios. Quiero que vayas allá y averigües.

-Pero...- tomó fuerzas para decir lo que realmente quería- no quiero. No me puedo ir porque quiero estar con Marín.

-Aioria, he sido muy benévolo con ustedes, estoy haciendo mucho con dejarte en tu rango. A esa mujer... se le aplicará la pena máxima.

-¡¿Qué?! No hermano, no puedes.

-Quisiera expulsarla pero ella no se irá.

-Déjala ir, yo hablaré con ella. La convenceré de que se case conmigo.

El Patriarca sonrió con amargura- Aioria, no quería decírtelo así. He averiguado. Pocos saben que la razón por la que ella no se va es por un hombre.

-Sí, porque nos amamos.

-No hermano, sé que esto te herirá pero el nombre de ese hombre es Touma.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, no es por ti.

-No te creo, me niego a obedecerte.

-Debes hacerlo, eres un Santo de Athena.

Una vez más Aioria tomó valor- Entonces... ya no quiero ser un Santo. Renuncio a ser Caballero, renuncio a la Orden, a tus reglas y a ti... Estoy harto de que me trates como un niño, de obedecerte ciegamente; por tu culpa una vez perdí a Marín y no dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

-No puedes renunciar así.

-Pero tampoco permitiré que le des ese castigo. Así que me iré con ella- sentenció más firme que nunca. Se dio la media vuelta.

-Espera Aioria no puedes...

Aún dándole la espalda a su hermano respondió- Entonces mátame como quieres hacerlo con Marín.

Sintió que su hermano, el Sumo Sacerdote, comenzó a elevar su cosmos, estaba a punto de lanzar su Relámpago Atómico. Aioros estaba frustrado, todo le estaba saliendo mal: la insolencia de Shaina, la desaparición de Athena, el descaro de Marín, la posible amenaza de Hades, la huída de Mu de Aries y Milo de Escorpio, la desaparición de la armadura de Pegaso... y ahora su hermano se rebelada; su deber era castigarlo, pero no podía. Disminuyó su cosmos en señal que no atacaría.

-Te entregaré mi armadura de Leo y me marcharé del Santuario. Adiós hermano.

**-O-O-O-**

Una conspiración se gestaba en Santuario. Una de las piezas clave de esa conspiración hablaba con Sorrento en un lugar oscuro y apartado.

-Así que la gente que mandaste ahí, no regresó.

-Estoy seguro de que en Japón sucede algo-respondió Kanon- Tres de mis hombres fueron y desaparecieron.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, un hombre vestido de soldado los observaba. Desde que el Caballero de Escorpio se había marchado, Siegfried no dejaba de vigilar a Kanon. Era un tipo de rutina y no parecía esconder algo; sin embargo, esa noche estaba entrevistándose con un extraño.

-Y qué me dices de los demás puntos donde han desaparecido Caballeros.

-En China está el viejo maestro.

-¿Y Asgard?

-Tienes razón, quizá deba ir a visitarlos. No quiero que esos inútiles estorben en el plan.

-¡¿Qué?!- no pudo evitar expresar el Dios Guerrero.

Ambos se acercaron inmediatamente.

-¿Soldado qué has escuchado?-preguntó amenazadoramente el guardián de Géminis.

-Kanon no puedes permitir que se sepa que estuve aquí.

-¡No permitiré que vayas. No tenemos nada que ver con ustedes!-le gritó el Dios Guerrero.

-¿Y tú quién te crees?

-Soy Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa.

-¡Un Dios Guerrero de Asgard!-dijo Sorrento dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Espera "sirenito" yo me encargo de esto- lo detuvo Kanon.

-Escucha, si me asesinas se sabrá que descubrí algo sobre ti. Tengo un poderoso aliado en el Santuario- sabiendo que en cuanto regresara, Milo (quien tampoco confiaba en Kanon), sospecharía de su desaparición.

-Kanon quizá podamos negociar. No creo necesario que...

-¡Cállate, yo decido qué se hace!

Enajenado con su propio poder, Kanon no le dio tiempo a Siegfried de defenderse, ni un momento de portar su armadura y tener una pelea justa. Así, el Caballero de Géminis lanzó su mortal ataque.

**-O-O-O-**

Ella nunca pidió eso, nunca pidió ser Athena. Ella se sentía como una joven común, como Saori Kido (ese nombre que le había dado el hombre que en otro momento llamó abuelo). Y esa joven común, amaba desesperadamente a Seiya.

Todos esos días había permanecido oculta en el departamento de Ikki; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ganando nada con eso. Así que había decidido regresar al Santuario y admitir que se había equivocado.

¿Qué haría respecto a Shun? Quién sabe. ¿Marín, Shaina y Kiki le perdonarían haberlos arriesgado para nada? Eso esperaba. ¿Volvería a ver a Seiya? Era poco probable.

Aquella noche, daba una vuelta por las calles de Tokyo. Estaba parada justo en el lugar donde los Santos Plateados los habían atacado. De pronto, inesperadamente, el mismísimo Seiya apareció. Parecía como una ilusión que su mente estaba creando.

-Saori- dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa- Saori qué gusto verte de nuevo.

-Seiya... -respondió casi con un suspiro, él se acercó y rodeó suavemente su cintura con sus brazos.

Seiya había tenido un día muy difícil; por fin había sido directo con Miho, terminando oficialmente su relación, la razón que le dio era la más sincera: ya no la amaba, y en su lugar, un sentimiento hacia Saori se estaba gestando en su corazón. Claro que Miho lloró, y él se sentía mal por herirla de ese modo, pero era mejor atender a sus instintos, a su destino.

-Saori dónde estabas. He estado muy preocupado por ti.

-Seiya, perdóname; pero tuve que alejarme.

-¿Porqué?

No podía decirle la verdad: "Soy la Diosa griega Athena, estoy enamorada de ti, así que debo alejarme". -Pues es que... creí que... no estaba bien que estuviera tan cerca de ti cuando tienes novia.

-Tenía. Hoy terminé con ella...- pronunció mientras la trajo más hacia él- Lo hice porque... yo... bueno, es que tú me interesas mucho.

-Seiya...- respondió casi con un suspiro.

Entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos lo pensara, se acercaron. Apenas sus labios se tocaron, cuando él tuvo un leve estremecimiento. Igual que aquella vez que Saori lo besó, aún sabiendo que él no podía sentir nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella interrumpiendo el contacto y hablándole muy cerca de sus labios.

-Lo siento es que... Nada- Saori podía sentir su cálido aliento; sonrió- ¿En qué estábamos?

Reanudaron el beso. Estuvieron así por un rato. Abrazándose, besándose y regalándose sonrisas. En un momento, Saori se apoyó en su pecho suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él acariciando suavemente su cabello.

-Estar así contigo. Me parece un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hablas como si nos conociéramos desde siempre... Aunque yo así me siento... ¿Qué tontería no? Si te hubiera conocido antes, jamás lo olvidaría, ni te hubiera dejado ir... Moriría antes dejar perderte.

-No digas eso por favor- lo miró a los ojos.

-Es que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. Sé que es una locura, apenas te conozco pero realmente quiero estar contigo. Te juro por mi vida que te cuidaré siempre.

**-O-O-O-**

-Voy a contarte una historia. La historia de un Caballero que se atrevió a burlarse de los Dioses, no sólo derrotándolos una y otra vez, sino teniendo un sentimiento prohibido hacia una Diosa. El Caballero de Pegaso es el mortal más atrevido que ha habido en la historia, se enamoró de Athena; pero más allá de lo que él sintiera, ella cometió el pecado de también amarlo.

Escuchaba el joven mientras su silueta se dibujaba en la gran imagen de la Luna, su astro regente y favorito. En ese momento escuchaba atento a su Diosa Artemisa, quién estaba a punto de asignarle una importante misión.

-Athena no jugó limpio e hizo una trampa para salvar a ese mortal. Revirtió el tiempo creyendo que podría salvarlo, pero nuevamente ha caído en la tentación y lo ha buscado. Así que tú, mi fuerte Ángel- le dijo haciendo que Touma la mirara- deberás ir a buscar a ese hombre y traerme su cabeza como muestra de que nadie puede burlarse de los Dioses.

-Mi señora, un hombre que ha vencido a los Dioses, ¿acaso yo podría…

-No debes dudar. Antes de que Athena revirtiera el tiempo, ya habías logrado cumplir esa misión e ibas a entregar su cabeza a los Dioses del Olimpo- le reveló- Así que ve y termina con ese hombre, quien su alma estará eternamente condenada por haber cometido el pecado de amar a una Diosa.

Touma no podía fallarle, pero se preguntó si era tan malo amar a una Diosa. Entonces quizá también él…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_HAY MI DIOS. QUÉ NO PASÓ AQUÍ. A VECES ME SIENTO CULPABLE POR DEJAR LAS COSAS TAN ABIERTAS PERO YA EMPEZARÉ A UNIR HILOS EN ESTA TRAMA. HAN DE SABER QUE CASI TODO EL PRESENTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ CONFORMADO POR HECHOS QUE IMAGINÉ CUANDO EMPECÉ A CONCEBIR LA HISTORIA, POR LO QUE YA ESTOY RECUPERANDO EL RUMBO DE LA MISMA. CLARO, CON ESTO NO QUIERO DECIR QUE AÚN NO SÉ EN QUÉ TERMINARÁ. NO SE PREOCUPEN POR ELLO QUE EL FINAL YA ESTÁ MÁS QUE DECIDIDO (PERO TODAVÍA QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS POR CONTAR EH). AÚN ASÍ ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES NO SÓLO DE ESTE (INTENSO, CREO YO) CAPÍTULO SINO A MANERA DE RECAPITULACIÓN DE ESTAS 10 PARTES QUE HASTA HOY ESTÁN._

_BIEN, SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO… BUENO SÓLO LES COMENTO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ CAMEOS MUY ESPERADOS Y LA MUERTE RONDARÁ…AH!_


	11. Cap XI Oscuridad

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTO PERTENECEN A MASAMI KURUMADA Y TOEI ANIMATION.

_NO LOS QUIERO ASUSTAR PERO HE PENSADO CAMBIAR LA CLASIFICACIÓN DE ESTE FIC… Y PARA QUE LO DIGA YO YA ES MUCHO…_

**Capítulo XI  
Oscuridad**

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un poco tarde como para estar en la calle, Seiya se ofreció a llevarla; y cuando Saori le confesó que todo el tiempo estuvo en el departamento abandonado de Ikki, él sólo sonrió. Qué tonto había sido en no buscarla ahí sabiendo que ella no tenía a donde ir y que él le enseñó cómo entrar.

Cuando llegaron tomados de la mano no sabían qué hacer pues, en parte, la emoción del momento y el lugar sugerían llevar todo más allá.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que descansemos- dijo Seiya tratando de romper la tensión-Yo me quedaré aquí- se dirigió a la habitación de visitas.

-¡No!- se adelantó interponiéndose entre él y la puerta. En esa habitación había ocultado la armadura de Pegaso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... es que... no quiero que me dejes sola.

Seiya le sonrió y la besó. Instintivamente, ese contacto se volvió más intenso. Se dirigieron a la otra habitación sin romper el beso. Al entrar, él la acomodó delicadamente en el lecho. Continuó besándola con ternura y arrebato.

-Saori...-le dijo con voz agitada- perdóname, yo... yo no soy así- el propio Seiya estaba sorprendido. No podía creer que, por ejemplo, se resistía a estar de esa manera con Miho (pese a ser su novia de años); mientras que por Saori se estaba volviendo loco.

Ella también estaba perdiendo el control y mientras se aferraba a su fuerte cuerpo, le respondió con un susurro- Lo sé...- lo conocía desde siempre y sabía que esas cosas no le importaban mucho; si fuese así, el Seiya de su "otra realidad", hubiese tenido algo con Miho o Shaina si él hubiese querido, pero no fue el caso, en su lugar, se dedicó a protegerla con su vida.

Sin embargo, cuando Seiya estaba a punto de recorrer el cierre del vestido de la chica, se detuvo. Sin más, se quedó congelado. "Algo" le prohibía consumar aquello, era una fuerza tan extraña, como si Saori fuera algo tan sagrado como para poseerla de esa manera; incluso hasta parecía pecaminoso el simple hecho de que los ojos puros de Saori lo miraran desnudo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó preocupada al notar que el ritmo se detuvo de golpe.

-No puedo... Perdóname Saori pero no puedo hacerlo. Eres demasiado pura para mí- intentó incorporarse para alejarse de ella. Estaba tan avergonzado y confundido.

-Espera Seiya, no me dejes.

-Pero yo no puedo...

-No me importa, sólo quiero tenerte cerca. Quiero sentir tu calor y tu protección. Por favor.

Su caballero suspiró- Ay qué voy a hacer contigo que no puedo negarte nada.

Se recostó y la acomodó entre sus brazos besando su frente- No te preocupes, jamás me apartaré de ti. Siempre voy a cuidarte.

Saori se acurrucó en él. Por primera vez, se sentía inmensamente feliz -Te amo...- le confesó después de varios minutos.

Seiya estaba medio dormido, ella pensó que ya no respondería-Yo también... aunque no deba hacerlo.

Ella lo observó dormir. Por su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas. Todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo lo que él (cuando era Caballero de Pegaso) hizo para protegerla. Era increíble que a final de cuentas él sí la quería.

Recorrió suavemente su rostro. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando dormía, sólo lo había visto así una vez, después de que Hades le clavara su espada. De pronto Seiya pareció inquietarse y despertó de golpe.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Es que estaba soñando contigo- le sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Aunque no es la primera vez. Pero esta vez fue más agradable. Te tenía entre mis brazos y debía protegerte de algo, no sólo porque era mi obligación sino porque quería que estuvieras a salvo... Luego debíamos saltar al vacío- frunció el ceño como si el resto fuera confuso- Caímos varios metros... Yo estaba inconsciente y no podía reaccionar.

Saori se preocupó, eso no era un sueño era un recuerdo.

-Luego tú te acercaste a mí e intentaste besarme; pero alguien nos interrumpió. Sentí de nuevo peligro y más que nunca quise despertar y...

-¿Qué pasó?

-No sé, me desperté y estás aquí conmigo- se besaron y tras sonreírle él continuó hablando- Siempre tengo sueños raros: batallas a muerte, guerreros con armadura, dioses vengativos...-rió- Debes creer que estoy loco.

-Claro que no... Seiya ¿qué pensarías si te digo que no soy una mujer con piensas?

La atrajo hacia sí- Pues diría que esa operación te dejó muy bien- rió de nuevo- ya en serio, no eres un hombre ¿verdad? No me gustaría partirte la cara.

Ella no pudo evitar también reír- No es eso... Es que yo soy...

Hubo un largo silencio- Bueno ya me dirás mañana. Ahora hay que dormir.

Seiya cerró los ojos para volver a sumergirse en un extraño sueño.

-¡Hades!... ¡Hades déjala!... ¡Saori!... ¡No! Athena!- gritó y se dio cuenta que estuvo hablando dormido y que fue precisamente su propia voz lo que lo despertó. Al mirar al otro lado del lecho, Saori ya no estaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Ahora todo parecía tan confuso, tan oscuro. Después de haber enfrentado a su hermano mayor, Aioria había descubierto que todo había sido en vano.

Inmediatamente fue a buscar a Marín, estaba tan emocionado porque empezarían una vida juntos; sería difícil ahora que enfrentaría al mundo real sin ser un Santo pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada más importaría. Sin embargo, no todo había resultado como pensaba. Había discutido con Marín porque ella se negó a irse con él.

-Pero ¿por qué?- le gritaba mientras seguramente todas las concubinas escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

-¡Es que no puedo!

-¡¿DIME POR QUÉ?!... ¿Acaso... es por otro hombre?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¡De Touma!

Marín se quedó callada, era obvio que no se esperaba eso- ¿Quién te habló de él?

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!

-Pero...

-Ya entiendo, quisiste quedar bien conmigo para que te protegiera de mi hermano sólo por ese hombre… ¡FUI UN IDIOTA! MI HERMANO TENÍA RAZÓN. ERES UNA...

Marín le soltó una bofetada- ¡Tú y tu tonto hermano ya me tienen harta!... ¡Lárgate! No sabes de qué estás hablando - estaba furiosa y no sabía bien lo que decía.

Aioria salió de ahí apenas notando que todas lo miraban y murmuraban. Después había salido del Santuario sintiéndose humillado. Había perdido todo por ella y ya no sabía qué debía hacer. Probablemente regresaría arrepentido a pedirle a su hermano que lo restituyera, tendría que soportar uno de sus típicos sermones y al final todo volvería a la "normalidad", aunque después de lo sucedido las últimas semanas nada volvería a ser igual.

Se había refugiado en un bar de la aldea más cercana para olvidarse por un momento de esa mujer a quien, pese a todo, seguía amando. Bebió una, dos, tres y quien sabe cuántas copas más. Al día siguiente, después de recuperarse de la resaca, volvería al Santuario y...

De pronto Aioria sintió algo, algo en el Santuario. Un cosmos amenazador. Sin duda, algo estaba sucediendo.

-Aioros...- dijo presintiendo que ese cosmos iba en busca del Patriarca. Se puso de pie y regresó al Santuario trastabillando.

-Qué mal momento para beber- pensó mientras caminaba con la visión borrosa- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué a la gente común le gusta embriagarse?

Siguió caminando con dificultad, ya en la entrada del Santuario cayó; se concentró y logró definir el cosmos que amenazaba- No puede ser... Saga.

Eso hizo que el efecto del alcohol desapareciera un poco. Se levantó y fue más rápido a buscar a su hermano.

**-O-O-O-**

Aquella noche cambiaría el destino del Santuario. El guardián de la tercera casa estaba parado en las orillas del lugar, donde sus predecesores permanecían en su aparente eterno descanso. Kanon acaba de ocultar ahí el cuerpo de quien lo descubrió y pudo arruinarle sus planes.

-Estúpido Dios Guerrero- pensó.

Sin embargo, en ese momento un cosmos similar al de él apareció. El hombre al que le pertenecía se levantó y caminó sin mirar a su gemelo.

-Sabría que no faltarías a la "fiesta"- comentó Kanon apenas mirándolo.

-¿Bromeas? Si soy fundamental, por lo menos más que tú sí.

-Estás muy confiado ¿no Saga?

-El señor Hades me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla. Me vengaré de quien me arrebató mi destino.

-Bien. El Patriarca está en su sala. Seguro se morirá del susto al verte.

-Morirá, pero no por eso- continuó caminando.

-Saga. Recuerda que nosotros también tenemos algo pendiente. No olvido que fuiste tú quien me encerró en Cabo Sunión.

Su hermano sonrió y siguió sin mirar atrás. Su destino lo aguardaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Con todo y las inclemencias del tiempo, lograron llegar a Jamil. Shaina y Milo arribaron con ciertas dificultades al lugar, principalmente las limitaciones de las heridas que su última batalla había sufrido la chica. Shaina no quería admitirlo, mucho menos ante él, pero tenía en todo su cuerpo cortadas y moretones que no paraban de dolerle.

Para Milo no hacía falta que dijera nada, él intuía que la Santa de plata se sentía débil por el ataque que sufrió; pero claro, ella no admitiría su mal estado y menos ante un hombre. El Santo de Oro respetaba su posición un tanto orgullosa, incluso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esas actitudes le atraían.

-Aquí es- indicó Milo en cuanto vieron la torre.

-Vaya que es difícil llegar, me pregunto si...

-¡Milo!- dijo una voz. Mu salía de la torre y fue a saludar a su compañero- Qué sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno, quisiera que nos ayudaras a reparar una armadura.

Mu miró a Shaina y pareció comprender- Acaso tú eres...

-¡Señorita Shaina!- interrumpió Kiki quien aparecía detrás de su maestro.

-¡Ofiuco!- expresó Mu mirando a la mujer.

-Espera Mu.

-Pero Milo esta mujer es prófuga del Santuario.

-Igual que nosotros porque ninguno aquí tiene el permiso del Patriarca de estar fuera del Santuario. Ahora sólo quiero que nos ayudes a reparar la armadura.

-Pues tendré que pensarlo...

-Por favor Mu, te lo pido como un favor de amigos.

Mu miró los ojos azules de Milo, no encontraba falsedad en ellos y sabía que Escorpio jamás pediría un favor así si no fuera algo realmente importante.

-De acuerdo, Kiki ve por mis herramientas y el polvo de estrellas -el niño obedeció- Bien, Ofiuco ven aquí. Necesito que sacrifiques tu sangre para poder reparar tu armadura.

-¡No!-interrumpió Milo, Mu lo miró sin comprender- Ella no puede hacerlo, está muy débil.

-Debe haber un sacrificio.

-Entonces... Yo lo haré.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Shaina y Mu al unísono.

-Yo daré mi sangre.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, yo podré soportarlo- habló ella por fin.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa. Además, soy un Caballero Dorado, para mí este sacrificio no significa un gran esfuerzo.

-Maestro aquí están- llegó Kiki corriendo con lo necesario.

-Bien, acércate Milo con la armadura- cuando lo tuvo de frente le habló en voz baja- Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Confío en ella, no te preocupes.

-No es sólo cuestión de confianza...

Mu procedió a reparar la armadura. Milo, por su parte, estuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo. Miraba de reojo a Shaina, para adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Maldita máscara, cómo quisiera ver su rostro- se dijo para sus adentros- pero qué estoy pensando, no debo verla, aunque...

Intentó no hacerse de esas ideas. Cuando por fin terminó. Mu le aconsejo que reposara un poco y lo envió a descansar a una de las habitaciones.

El Caballero de Escorpio estaba acostado en una cama, sintiéndose culpable por los pensamientos que tenía hacia una Amazona.

-Milo...- entró la mujer en cuestión.

-Ah Shaina adelante- se incorporó un poco.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, te dije que esto no era nada para mí.

-De todos modos no debiste hacerlo- se acercó poco a poco a él.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-Pero...- se sentó en la orilla del lecho y Milo sólo pudo sentir cómo se aceleraba su corazón- no sólo no debiste hacer esto sino todo. Huir del Santuario, deshacerte de Misty, traerme hasta aquí y ayudarme a que se reparara mi armadura... Sólo quisiera saber ¿por qué?

-Bueno yo... No lo sé... - dudó pero concluyó que lo mejor era ser honesto, si es que quería que ella aceptara, aunque sea un poco, lo que él quería- Hace meses, cuando Camus volvió de Siberia estaba muy deprimido y me dijo que fuéramos a ver cómo se entregaba la armadura de Pegaso. Cuando vi a ese sujeto, Cassios, pensé que sólo un demonio podría controlarlo... y entonces apareciste, enfrentando al Patriarca por no cederle la armadura, en ese momento me di cuenta que no eras nada de lo que había pensado... No sé qué pasó ese día, no tenía muchas ganas de ir, jamás me mezclo con la gente del Santuario y en otra situación no hubiese ido a ver, pero quería animar a Camus.

-Entonces... tú.

-Perdóname por pensar así yo no...

Shaina lo interrumpió sin decir palabra alguna. Colocó sus manos en su máscara para quitársela por voluntad propia. Quizá no estaba 100% segura, pero ella deseaba hacerlo. De pronto Mu interrumpió carraspeando. Shaina inmediatamente se apartó de Milo.

-Milo necesitamos hablar- miró a Shaina un tanto desconfiado- en privado.

Shaina comprendió y salió; vio la oportunidad de hablar con Kiki también en privado sobre todo ese asunto que la había metido en ese lio.

-¿Qué sucede Mu?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto. ¿Qué se supone que haces con esa mujer?

-Mira si piensas que ella me interesa como mujer... pues sí, me interesa y mucho. ¿Y sabes qué? En cuanto todo esto termine, le diré que finja su muerte y, cuando el Patriarca crea que se deshizo de ella, le pediré a Shaina que sea mi mujer.

-Milo no digas tonterías, ella está clasificada como enemigo del Santuario, además tú eres un Santo de Athena...

-Pero también soy hombre y la quiero conmigo si es que ella también lo quiere. Y por lo otro, yo confío en ella sé que no haría nada contra...- se interrumpió.

Mu lo miró al notar lo mismo que Milo- Esos cosmos...

-Están en el Santuario y... en otras partes del mundo.

-¿Qué es esto? Me parecen conocidos pero...

-Ellos están muertos- completó Milo la frase pues, efectivamente, los cosmos que sentían eran de Caballeros que ya no pertenecían a este mundo.

**-O-O-O-**

Hacía años, Aioros era conocido como el Santo de Sagitario. Probablemente uno de los Santos más valiosos de la historia del Santuario. Era tan valeroso que fue nombrado por el entonces Patriarca Shion como su sucesor. Sin embargo, Saga de Géminis había pretendido interferir al querer asesinar a Athena. Aioros había descubierto que mató al Patriarca y logró detenerlo antes de asesinar a su Diosa. Desde entonces, de manera involuntaria, se convirtió en el héroe del Santuario; además de que se convirtió en la autoridad suprema del lugar y, finalmente, se había convertido en "el padre" de Athena.

Así, todos esos años se encargó en proteger de todo el mundo a esa pequeña que aunque parecía una chica insensible y fría, él apreciaba como si fuera una hija (aunque se reprendía por tener ese sentimiento hacia ella, pues le parecía un tanto blasfema esa idea). Como fuere, su deber se lo demandaba y ahora que ella no estaba, presentía que toda una serie de problemas se desencadenaban.

Aioros había ido a Star Hill para poder encontrar un poco de orden a sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado preocupado por todo. Llegó a la sala del Patriarca, estaba tan distraído que no se percató del cosmos que esa noche invadía su sala privada.

-Buenas noches Maestro…- dijo una voz- o debería llamarte Aioros- el hombre le hablaba desde la silla del Patriarca.

-Tú…- sólo pudo decir con desconcierto a aquel hombre que se estaba atreviendo a sentarse en su lugar. Aunque, en realidad, creía que era una alucinación. Porque ese al que estaba mirando él mismo había asesinado.

-¿Te sorprende verme?... – le preguntó son cinismo mientras sostenía una copa de vino- No te culpo. Vaya no ha cambiado nada este lugar, bueno sólo es un poco más aburrido y cuadrado que antes, quizá porque tú lo diriges. Si yo hubiese quedado al frente, como debió ser, no permitiría que nadie pasara sobre de mí; como tus Santos que te han abandonado, ni tu hermano te respeta. Ah… y aquí tendría a concubinas para entretenerme todo el tiempo… no que tú y tus "cosas raras" -ante el desconcierto de Aioros, Saga rió- no niegues nada, aunque seas exageradamente discreto, es bien sabido que tu, bueno, prefieres otro tipo de "cosas"- rió de nuevo y con más ganas- por cierto, supongo que extrañas mucho a tu amigo Shura… En fin, creo que ya es tiempo de que haya cambios aquí.

Saga se puso de pie y se acercó poco a poco a él. Aioros no sabía cómo actuar, era vergonzoso pero tras años de estar lejos del campo de batalla y el sólo dedicarse a atender a Athena, lo habían dejado frío. Además todo parecían tan irreal, cómo Saga estaba hablándole mientras portaba una versión oscura de su armadura de Géminis.

- Lo más ridículo de todo es que te hayas dejado manipular por Athena. En tu lugar, la habría matado para no verme obligado a soportar a esa tonta niña- Saga llevaba sus manos atrás como si ocultara algo- y lo peor es que la dejaste huir y ahora la preciosa niña está coqueteando con un joven en Japón.

-¿Qué?- por fin pudo articular palabra.

-No sabías que tu preciosa niña está allá. Bueno, a esta hora mi señor Hades ya debió enviar a alguien a eliminarla- rió- Yo haré lo mismo…- dijo cuando lo tuvo frente a él- contigo.

En un rápido movimiento, del que Aioros no pudo reaccionar, Saga sacó la daga del Patriarca y se la clavó directamente en el pecho. En otra época, el antiguo Caballero de Sagitario hubiese sabido cómo defenderse y hubiera derrotado nuevamente a ese traidor, pero ahora todo fue tan intempestivo.

-¡Agh!- se quejó al sentir la horrible punzada en su pecho y cayó al suelo sabiendo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Intentó elevar su cosmos y atacar con sus últimas fuerzas a Saga pero éste le propinó una patada.

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!- rió una vez más- ¡Jamás debiste ocupar mi lugar! Sólo retrasaste tu muerte unos años más.

Salió de ahí. Aioros se quedó tumbado con esa terrible impotencia. Tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y enfrentar a Saga, luego ir a buscar a Athena a Japón y estar en la batalla que se aproximaba contra Hades… pero no apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse unos centímetros. Se arrastró durante unos minutos, intentando llegar a la salida y buscar ayuda, advertirle a alguien…

-Por Athena… que alguien aparezca- rogó en sus pensamientos.

Así, apareció Marín- ¡Aioros!- se aproximó corriendo a él- ¡Maestro! ¡¿Qué le sucedió?!- preguntó con ese respeto con el que lo trataba cuando aún era una Santa.

-Ma… Marín- apenas podía hablar.

-Tranquilo, no se esfuerce… Vamos, lo llevaré a la Fuente de Athena y estará mejor- intentó ayudarle a ponerse de pie pero Aioros ya estaba muy mal herido.

-Nnoo… no hay tiempo…- hablaba con dificultad- Vvve… a Ja…pón… Athe…na… está ahí. Sál…vala de…Ha…Hades.

-¿Qué?

-Ve… con ella… por… por favor… - Aioros sabía que eran sus últimas palabras y resultaba irónico que fuera a ella a quien le diría su última voluntad, pero confiaba en que se encargaría de que difundirla a todos los Santos- Yo… yo… les… encomiendo a… Athena.

Así, su vida se desvaneció.

Marín se quedó ahí y sin poder evitarlo derramó lágrimas; no lo odiaba y sabía que Aioria sufriría por la muerte de su hermano. Sin soltarlo, vio a unos metros tirada la daga del Patriarca cubierta de sangre. Se estiró un poco y concluyó que con ella le habían dado muerte. La sujetó en sus manos, preguntándose quién y por qué habían hecho tal cosa.

Ella había acudido al sentir un cosmos extraño, muy parecido al del difunto Santo de Géminis, pero eso era imposible, Saga había muerto años atrás, cuando ella apenas era una aprendiz que llegó al Santuario para infiltrarse y encontrar a su hermano.

-¡Hermano!... -gritó Aioria cuando llegó trastabillando. Miró que Marín sostenía el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de su inconsciente hermano y también llevaba una daga cubierta de sangre- Pero qué…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_CUANDO TERMINE ESTE FIC, NECESITARÉ TERAPIA… LARGAS HORAS DE TERAPIA… POR CIERTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y TENERLE PACIENCIA A ESTE FIC. LES PROMETO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VERÁN EN ACCIÓN A NUESTRO QUERIDOS 5 BRONCEADOS… _


End file.
